You are here
by AlePattz
Summary: ¿Un viaje por carretera con Edward Cullen? No está exactamente en la cima de la lista de Bella, pero no tiene opción y él tiene una camioneta que funciona. ¿Pueden dejar a un lado el pasado y sobrevivir la semana? Historia escrita por bicyclesarecool. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hello lovelies! Here we go again with another translation for you to enjoy it. This story is from the author bicyclesarecool. Thank you for give your permission hun!**

 **¡Hola amores! Aquí vamos otra vez con otra traducción para que la disfruten. Esta historia es del autor bicyclesarecool. ¡Gracias por dar tu permiso cariño!**

* * *

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo uno**

 **Boston, Masachusetts, 3:14 pm**

 **Mixtape: Come home de Chappo**

"Será mejor que me llames para decir que tienes todo empacado y listo para estar aquí en una semana," Alice canturrea al teléfono. Me río nerviosa.

"Sobre eso…" Mi voz se apaga y puedo escucharla jadear.

"Mi boda es en veinte días Isabella Swan, y no voy a comerme _otro_ litro de helado por el estrés," me advierte y yo suspiro. Alice siempre ha sido una neurótica obsesiva pero esta boda la ha convertido en algo mucho peor—algo mucho más siniestro. Así que ahora la estoy llamando, metafóricamente hablando con la cola entre las piernas mientras estoy tumbada en la acera afuera de mi departamento, maldiciendo a cualquier dios que me haya castigado de esta forma.

"La camioneta está muerta," digo despacio, haciendo una mueca con cada palabra.

"¡No!" Jadea. "¡Bella, por años te he estado diciendo que te deshagas de esa _cosa_!"

"Lo sé," gimo, mirando al metal oxidado de mi querida camioneta mientras se la lleva una grúa para siempre. El motor se descompuso y no puedo pagar uno nuevo.

En realidad, no puedo pagar nada por el momento, de ahí mi llamada a Alice.

"No puedo tomar un avión—no tengo dinero para eso. Y tengo que llevar todas mis cosas de regreso a Seattle."

"Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de huir a Boston," bufa.

"No le llamaría precisamente huir a _ir a la universidad_ ," digo. La grúa da vuelta en una esquina y desaparece. Siento que la pérdida me golpea en el estómago—he tenido ese gigantesco tanque de camioneta desde que tenía quince años y mi mamá me estaba enseñando cómo conducir con palanca de velocidad antes de que siquiera tuviera mi permiso. No parece correcto volver a casa sin ella.

"¿Bella? ¿Me estás escuchando?" La molestia de Alice me trae de vuelta a la situación actual.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?" Pregunto y ella me _chasquea la lengua_.

"Puede que tenga un plan, te llamaré en un rato." Ni siquiera se despide, el teléfono pita para avisarme que colgó.

Me quedo tumbada en la acera un poco más, con el brazo sobre mis ojos. Es martes por la tarde así que la calle no está precisamente concurrida. En realidad, está bastante agradable, no está tan caliente afuera para variar, el cielo está azul y la brisa sopla a través de los árboles que bordean la carretera. He vivido en esta manzana por los últimos tres años, en este mismo departamento y pensar en dejarlo, me causa pesar— ¿por qué siento como si estuviera perdiendo todo?

"¿Estás bien?" Escucho una voz clara preguntar y casi lloro al escucharla.

"Ang," lloriqueo y finalmente bajo mi brazo. Mi compañera de cuarto está de pie junto a mí, agarrando su bolso de mano y poniendo un mechón suelto de cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja. La expresión de Angela es una combinación de preocupación pero también con un poco de diversión—ha tenido que lidiar con mis crisis melodramáticas demasiadas veces durante los últimos cuatro años, desde que me conoció en el baño del comedor, llorando porque había derramado accidentalmente un tazón de sopa en mi blusa el primer día de la semana del nuevo estudiante.

"Levántate, probablemente en este momento estás acostada en una cloaca de gérmenes. Para tu información, no limpian estas aceras. Estoy segura que el borracho Connor se ha orinado ahí." El borracho Connor es nuestro vecino y le hace honor a su nombre—no creo que alguna vez lo haya visto sobrio, incluso en una clase de filosofía que compartimos en mi primer año. Gimo pero Angela me tiende su mano para ayudarme a levantarme y una vez que estoy de pie, me abraza.

"Lamento lo de la camioneta," dice con sinceridad y me lleva dentro. Nuestro departamento es un desorden, las dos empacando nuestras vidas antes de que se venza el contrato en unos cuantos días. Angela se muda con su novio a unas cuadras de distancia y yo me iré a casa, a Washington. Hay cajas por todas partes, las paredes no tienen nada y están recién pintadas de blanco, libres de marcos de fotos y pósteres que habíamos colgado a través de los años.

"¿Y cómo se tomó Alice las noticias?" Angela pregunta, cogiendo el menú de comida a domicilio sobre la encimera de la cocina. "¿Lo de siempre?" Asiento y empieza a marcar el número en su teléfono.

"Salió tan bien como lo esperaba," suspiro antes de que ordene nuestro almuerzo. "Dijo que pensaría en algo."

"¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? ¿Venir a recogerte ella misma?" Angela se echa a reír, dejando su teléfono sobre la encimera. Recoge su cabello en una cola de caballo y saca una botella de vino del refrigerador—que en este momento, solo guarda alcohol y crema para café.

"No me extrañaría," digo, dejándome caer en el viejo sofá desvencijado que ocupa la mayoría del espacio en nuestra sala. Lo vamos a dejar aquí para los siguientes inquilinos. Pensar en alguien más sentándose en nuestro sofá me pone aún más depresiva.

"¿No deberías estar más emocionada por volver? ¿Con ese nuevo trabajo que tienes esperándote?" Angela pregunta, dándome una taza de café llena de un Moscatel barato.

"¡Lo estoy!" Digo, porque es verdad. Mi prima, Rosalie, trabaja en una revista con sede en Seattle y con mi título en inglés y escritura creativa me consiguió un trabajo como asistente editorial. De verdad, es mejor de lo que pudiera haber pedido, aunque voy a tener que buscar un trabajo de camarera o algo así para pagar la renta en alguna parte de la ciudad.

"Es solo que voy a echarte de menos," digo con tristeza, bebiendo de mi vino. "Y a este lugar. No sé, tal vez solo estoy sentimental."

"Han sido unos cuatro años geniales, Bella," dice y palmea suavemente mi brazo. "Pero es el momento de patear traseros en el mundo real. Vamos a ponernos a trabajar en la colección de DVD, ¿quieres?"

Estoy cómodamente pasadita de copas y llena de _lo mein_ para cuando Alice me llama por la noche. Le grito a Angela que baje el volumen de la música mientras pausamos nuestra sesión para empacar y fiesta.

"¿Hola?" Contesto muy fuerte.

"He resuelto todos nuestros problemas," Alice dice con seguridad.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, Edward va a recogerte de camino acá. Está en Dartmouth ahora, instalándose. Tiene que devolver la camioneta de mi papá así que de todos modos planeaba conducir."

"Espera, ¿qué?" Pregunto porque tal vez no la escuché correctamente, tal vez estoy más ebria de lo que pensé. De ninguna manera—

"Me escuchaste. Es solo Edward. Te recogerá el miércoles a las cuatro. Te mandaré su número en un mensaje de texto porque dudo que todavía lo tengas, solo envíale tu dirección." La nota de advertencia en su tono no me pasa desapercibida.

"¿Pero él no está en New Hampshire? Ahí está Dartmouth, ¿verdad?" Alice suspira.

"Sí, Bella, pero como dije, está de camino. Solo aguanta hasta antes de la boda y nunca tendrás que volver a hablar con él, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, señora," gruño.

"Esa es mi chica. ¡Te amo!" No espera a que me despida, cuelga antes de que pueda protestar más pero recibo un mensaje de texto de ella casi de inmediato avisándome que compartió un contacto conmigo.

Edward Cullen.

Ugh.

* * *

 _ **¡Hello! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, como verán, nuestros protagonistas favoritos no parecen llevarse muy bien. ¿Pero qué habrá en el pasado de estos dos? Bueno, eso lo veremos con el paso de los capítulos. Muchas gracias como siempre a mis lectoras fieles que han estado en cada una de mis traducciones y espero me acompañen también en esta, leyendo y por supuesto, dejando su review dándome su opinión sobre la historia. Ustedes saben, porque siempre se los digo, que los reviews son muy importantes para mantener el fandom vivo, a las traductoras nos dan el ánimo para continuar buscando historias interesantes y pedir el permiso de las autoras que no siempre es concedido, y no saben lo que desanima cuando recibes un no por respuesta, pero su apoyo constante es lo que nos hace seguir buscando. A las autoras les da la inspiración para crear historias que nos entretienen y nos hacen reír y llorar. No lo olviden, sean agradecidas y dejen su review en cada historia que leen. No les cuesta nada más que, el deseo de alegrarnos el día, unos minutos de su tiempo, y escribir unas cuantas palabras, un gracias, un saludo, o hasta una carita feliz, es suficiente para agradecer el tiempo dedicado. Así que… usen el cuadrito de abajo ;)**_

 _ **PD. No olviden seguir la historia para que les llegue un aviso de actualización.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo dos**

 **Boston, Massachusetts, 3:45 pm**

 **Mixtape: Caught inside de Bad things**

"¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? ¿No creciste con este tipo?" Ben me pregunta desde su asiento en la parada frente a nuestro edificio. Angela está sentada junto a él, mirando con una expresión divertida. Yo continuó paseándome de un lado al otro.

"Sí, pero no lo he visto desde la secundaria. Además, es un cretino y no me agrada, y estoy a punto de pasar como una semana en un coche con él," chillo, tirando de mi largo cabello rizado. Hoy está especialmente desordenado, esta mañana desperté más tarde de lo que esperaba y tuve que dejar que se secara con el aire después de mi ducha. En este momento está volando incontrolablemente a mi alrededor, como la melena de un león. El viento está aumentando, el cielo está nublado. La lluvia debe estar cerca.

"¿Ese es él?" Angela pregunta cuando una camioneta pick-up sale de la carretera principal. Contengo la respiración hasta que da la vuelta en una esquina y desaparece.

"Gracias a Dios," suspiro. Angela chasquea su lengua.

"Sobrevivirás, Bella."

"A duras penas," murmuro y no me pierdo sus ojos en blanco.

"Tal vez está será una buena manera para que ustedes reconecten," ofrece, siempre en busca de algo positivo.

"Lo dudo mucho." Mi estómago está hecho nudo. "¿Esto es todo?"

Angela y Ben miran alrededor, viendo todas las cajas y la base de mi cama desarmada recargada contra mi colchón.

"Debe ser, el lugar está vacío," dice Angela. Ella movió todas sus cosas a su nueva casa anoche muy tarde. Estoy tan distraída mirando a todas mis pertenencias empacadas en sus cajas, que no veo la camioneta pick-up color azul detenerse en la acera. Es un modelo más nuevo y es enorme—definitivamente una compra hecha por el padre de Alice, uno de los mejores cirujanos del noroeste del Pacífico.

Edward Cullen está rodeando la camioneta y de repente está de pie a unos metros frente a mí, el alma se me cae a los pies.

"No me dijiste que se veía así," Angela me susurra rápidamente.

"No creí que fuera relevante," siseo en respuesta. Me pellizca el brazo y pasa empujándome junto a mí, dirigiéndose hacia él.

"Hola, soy Angela. Tú debes ser Edward," dice, estrechando su mano y abanicando sus pestañas. Quiero poner los ojos en blanco pero no lo hago porque Edward sigue mirando de Angela a mí. Pero Ben me ve y me da una mirada cautelosa.

Él siempre ha sido guapo, supongo, aunque ha crecido más desde la secundaria. Además, siempre ha sido increíblemente alto, pasando del metro ochenta para cuando cumplió los quince, pero era también el chico más delgaducho que había visto. Era desgarbado y tenía largas extremidades. Sin embargo, ahora está igual de alto pero ha subido un poco de peso, indicando que puede haber algo de masa muscular conectada a esos brazos larguiruchos.

Su cabello no ha cambiado; sigue siendo un caos de ondas castañas rojizas que aumentan su estatura un par de centímetros más. Su sonrisa también es la misma; veo los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, la forma en que sus ojos se iluminan al saludar a Angela con su voz profunda y nítida.

"Es un placer conocerte, Angela," dice cordialmente y contengo las ganas de vomitar.

"Edward, ¿puedo empezar a subir cosas en la parte de atrás?" Pregunto, mi voz demasiado alta. Él parece asustado.

"Oh, sí, permíteme ayudarte," dice rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia la base de mi cama y esquivando mi mirada.

"No tienes que hacerlo…" Mi voz se apaga porque ya la está metiendo en la camioneta. Él y Ben me ayudan a cargar las otras cosas, charlando y es extraño ver a Edward tan… amable. No que no lo fuera antes—solo que era más reservado, más cohibido en torno a gente que no conocía.

Al parecer no toma mucho tiempo poner mi vida en la parte trasera de una camioneta y cubrirla con una lona. Me quedo parada en la acera, limpiando el sudor de mi frente mientras Angela me da mi mochila.

"Puse algunas cosas dentro… para mejorar el viaje. Nada elaborado, solo unos CD y algunos refrigerios," dice y la atraigo en un abrazo.

"Voy a extrañarte muchísimo," digo en voz baja, mi garganta contrayéndose dolorosamente por la emoción.

"También te voy a extrañar, Ben y yo te visitaremos pronto—nunca he ido al oeste," dice, siempre con esa actitud positiva.

"Te llamaré cuando nos detengamos en alguna parte," le digo y asiente, sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

"Adiós, Bella."

"Adiós, Ang. Adiós Ben," añado, cuando me separo de Angela. Ben me da un rápido abrazo y cuando termina, encuentro a Edward parado junto a la camioneta, mirando a todos lados menos a nosotros. Tal vez todavía es un poco cohibido.

"¿Estás listo?" Le pregunto y finalmente me mira otra vez.

"Si tú lo estás," dice con amabilidad y asiento. Abre la puerta del pasajero para mí antes de rodear al lado del conductor.

Entro, sorprendida por lo espaciosa que es la cabina de la camioneta, los asientos son de una suave tela color marrón con suficiente espacio para las piernas, con un lujoso sistema estéreo de alta tecnología. Hay algunas envolturas de McDonalds tiradas en el suelo junto con un par de vasos de café vacíos.

"Lamento el desorden," dice Edward una vez que entra y se pone el cinturón de seguridad. Me encojo de hombros.

"Gracias por recogerme," digo y me sonríe vacilante.

"No hay problema," dice y nos alejamos de la acera hacia la calle. Miro por la ventana, viendo a Angela y Ben caminando de la mano hacia su nuevo hogar hasta que doblamos en una esquina y ellos desaparecen.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a la historia, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos, me alegra que les haya gustado y por ello, decidí subir el siguiente capítulo. Como ya vieron, empieza el viaje, y por lo que se ve Edward no parece tan malo, entonces, ¿por qué lo odiará tanto Bella? Como les dije, lo iremos viendo a través de los capítulos. Y les recuerdo como siempre que estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber si les gusto el capi y por supuesto, que con ellos USTEDES marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el primer capítulo: Yoliki, Manligrez, Gabriela Cullen, kaja0507, yashira8229, lagie, EmmaBe, Techu, Vrigny, glow0718, somas, Maryluna, PRISOL, bbluelilas, Say's, Cherryland, Adriana Molina, JessMel, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, liduvina, Tata XOXO, DenniChavez, Lizdayanna, alejandra1987, Nanny Swan, freedom2604, debynoe12, cary, J, AnnieOR, EriCastelo, torrespera172, Debb, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, injoa, Tereyasha Mooz, Raque, Melany, calvialexa, tulgarita, carolaap, Conni Stew, Sully YM, Smedina, Adriu, Jeniferserena, piligm, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, SweetSorrow16Love, Amy Lee, Noir Lark, andyG, saraipineda44, rjnavajas, Mafer, Laliscg, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo tres**

 **Forks, Washington**

 **Hace doce años**

 **Mixtape: Households de Sleeping at last**

"Bella, es muy raro."

"¿No es tu primo?"

"Bueno, sí, ¿pero eso qué importa? Nunca habla," Alice bufó, partiendo un huevo en el tazón para mezclar. Saqué los pedazos de cáscara que dejó caer mientras ella buscaba un batidor. Estábamos haciendo un pastel para el cumpleaños de su mamá—vainilla con glaseado de fresa—el favorito de Esme.

"Tal vez solo es tímido," ofrecí pero no lo sabía. No había visto a Edward desde hacía dos veranos cuando vino de visita con su mamá.

Continuamos con el pastel y Alice encendió su nuevo radio color rosa y cantamos al ritmo de nuestra canción favorita sobre un chico con patineta mientras colocaba el pastel en un molde y Alice comenzaba a mezclar el glaseado. Mi mamá prometió cortar las fresas por nosotros pero en ese momento estaba arriba, volviendo a pintar las paredes amarillas de la habitación de huéspedes—o supongo, la habitación de Edward. Mamá había estado mucho aquí las últimas semanas ayudando a preparar todo.

Íbamos a meter el pastel en el horno cuando la puerta se abrió y Esme entró, con sus brazos llenos de bolsas, con Edward detrás de ella.

"¡Mamá!" Alice chilló, metiendo el pastel en el horno. Ni siquiera se había terminado de precalentar todavía.

"Oh, lo siento, amores. Terminamos temprano," dijo, dándole una gran sonrisa a Alice. "Solo voy a llevar esto arriba, ¡no vi nada!" Se echó a reír y dejó la habitación. Edward se quedó de pie incómodo en la entrada, frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello. Tenía nueve años como nosotras, pero era mucho más alto y delgado, sus brazos y piernas eran como fideos. Le sonreí por accidente, imaginándolo con serpenteantes brazos de espagueti. Él se mordió su labio.

"¡Alice!" Escuchamos a Esme llamar desde arriba. "¡Creí que habías dicho que recogiste esas Barbies!"

Alice se golpeó la frente con su mano.

"Sabía que había olvidado hacer algo," murmuró y subió corriendo las escaleras. La cocina se quedó muy silenciosa porque Alice tenía razón, Edward no hablaba. Odiaba el silencio, así que hablé mientras empezaba a poner las cosas en el fregadero para lavarlas.

"Hola, soy Bella," le dije. Se me quedó mirando y tuve que contenerme de dejar escapar un gran suspiro. "Tú eres Edward, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," dijo aunque se escuchó como si no estuviera muy seguro. Le sonreí otra vez y siguió parado en la entrada.

"Alice y yo estamos haciendo un pastel, ya que es el cumpleaños de Esme y eso. Puedes ayudarnos a glasearlo si quieres. Alice dice que soy muy impaciente para hacerlo, porque nunca puedo esperar hasta que se enfríe. El glaseado siempre se derrite. Pero creo que todavía sabe bien," hablé sin parar mientras enjuagaba el batidor. Todavía quedaba algo de mezcla en el tazón así que le pregunté a Edward si quería probarlo. Se acercó a mí, y no pude evitar quedarme mirando lo desordenado que tenía su cabello. Mi mamá me dijo el otro día que no creía que alguna vez se lo cepillara—dijo que un pájaro podría construir su nido ahí y nunca nos daríamos cuenta excepto por el piar. Yo creía que se veía genial.

Edward metió su dedo en el tazón y lo bajó por un costado, consiguiendo una gran porción de mezcla de vainilla. Lo vi lamerlo de su dedo; fue muy meticuloso al hacerlo, no descuidado como Alice y yo.

"¿Qué tal está?" Le pregunté con impaciencia. Entonces, él finalmente me sonrió. Fue pequeña, pero seguía siendo una sonrisa. Tenía los dientes derechos. Mi dentista dijo que tal vez yo tendría que usar frenos o al menos un paladar.

"Está muy buena," dijo y le conté todo sobre cómo mi mamá me enseñó cómo hornear pasteles cuando cumplí nueve años pero que cumpliría diez en unos meses cuando empezara otra vez la escuela.

"Mi cumpleaños es en quince días," me dijo y le sonreí.

"¿Qué tipo de pastel es tu favorito? Alice y yo te haremos uno." Lo pensó.

"Chocolate," dijo por fin.

"¿Y cuál es tu color favorito?" Pregunté porque mi mamá también me enseñó cómo hacer diferentes colores de cubertura con pintura vegetal y glaseado de vainilla. Él iba estar muy sorprendido.

"Azul, creo," dijo y asentí.

"¿Te gusta aquí?" Pregunté porque quería que siguiera hablando. Era como hacer un truco de magia.

"Es… lindo," dijo. "Me gusta el patio grande. No teníamos uno en nuestro departamento."

"¿Dónde vivías antes?"

"Chicago. Es una ciudad grande y tiene la mejor pizza." Arrugué mi nariz.

"No me gusta la pizza," le dije y frunció el ceño.

"Entonces, tal vez no has comido una buena pizza."

"Tal vez," le dije y Alice entró de nuevo a la cocina, con la boca muy abierta como si de pronto me hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

"Debería ir a ver si tía Esme necesita ayuda," dijo él en voz baja e iba a irse.

"¡Espera! Alice y yo vamos a ir al parque de juegos más tarde antes de la fiesta, creo, por si quieres venir," le dije y me sonrió otra vez.

"Está bien," dijo y entonces subió a la planta alta. Alice seguía mirándome como si estuviera loca.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntó. Me encogí de hombros y revisé el pastel.

Edward fue con nosotros al parque más tarde y Alice dejó que glaseara el pastel. Lo hizo muy bien, incluso las líneas, mientras mi mamá cortaba las fresas por nosotros. Ella dijo que él "le prestaba atención a los detalles" y él se puso todo rojo, me reí de él aunque no fue mi intención hacerlo. Se vio avergonzado pero me sonrió de todos modos.

Pasé los siguientes años riéndome de él, provocándolo y consiguiendo que me sonriera, con su rostro rosado. Con el tiempo, él empezó a provocarme también.

* * *

 _ **Y ya sabemos cómo se conocieron. Algunas preguntaron sobre la diferencia de edad entre ellos y ya vieron que tienen la misma edad, tal vez lo pensaron que Bella era mayor por el hecho de que él se iba a la universidad cuando Bella ya regresa después de terminarla, el hecho es que él inicia, pero la escuela de medicina. Es bien sabido que la medicina es una carrera que requiere mucho más tiempo que otras ;) En fin, al parecer Bella logró llegar al chico tímido que es Edward. ¿Pero qué le habrá pasado para ser así? ¿Por qué está viviendo con la familia de Alice? Y si la relación entre ellos comenzó tan bien, ¿qué pasó para qué terminaran distanciados y odiándose, o al menos Bella odiando a Edward? Bueno, ¿ustedes qué creen? Teorías, teorías, ya saben que me encanta leer lo que piensan. Y si no saben qué escribir con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz es suficiente. Solo recuerden que sus reviews son los que nos alienta a seguir haciendo esto y… con ellos USTEDES marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: DenniChavez, Smedina, saku-112, Maryluna, torrespera172, Lizdayanna, Jeniferserena, JessMel, Laliscg, debynoe12, lagie, Tecupi, Conni Stew, Say's, Cary, Bertlin, Nadiia16, Nanny Swan, Adriana Molina, Gabriela Cullen, Amy Lee, somas, Shar0n, dushakis, krisr0405, piligm, Adriu, carolaap, J, Merce, Lady Grigori, Cinti, Kriss21, Clau, Tata XOXO, EmmaBe, andyG, Melany, glow0718, Liz Vidal, Pam Malfoy Black, alejandra1987, freedom2604, EriCastelo, Sully YM, Yoliki, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, saraipineda44, Manligrez, tulgarita, Mafer, Techu, Debb, rjnavajas, injoa, cavendano13, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes ;)**_

 _ **PD. Preguntaron también por la cantidad de capítulos, son 42 y un epílogo y sí, todos son cortos, pero llevamos buen ritmo, espero que continuemos así ;)**_


	4. Capítulo 4

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **En alguna parte cerca de Stockbrigde, Massachusetts, 7:06 pm**

 **Mixtape: Happy alone de Saintseneca**

Han pasado tres horas y no nos hemos dicho una palabra, la incomodidad cayendo sobre nosotros como una gruesa capa de nieve mientras miro por la ventana, observando la lluvia caer a cántaros.

Nunca me faltan palabras pero no me siento con deseos de desperdiciarlas con Edward. Hemos estado escuchando ese horrible programa de radio AM de entrevistas por la última hora y me está poniendo de nervios. Ya no puedo soportarlo.

"¿Nos vamos a detener pronto para cenar?" Pregunto, mi voz gruesa por no usarla en mucho tiempo. Él se sobresalta un poco, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba en el coche con él.

"Oh, sí, hay un área de descanso a unos kilómetros. Creo que hay un McDonald's ahí, si te parece bien," dijo, su tono constantemente inseguro y me molesta.

"McDonald's está bien," me encojo de hombros, preocupada porque la irritación se haya notado en mi voz. No sé por qué él me molesta tanto, es solo que hay algo en ello que siempre me irrita—nunca fue seguro de sí mismo en los años que lo conocí. Era callado y educado pero dejaba que la gente lo mangoneara. Solía defenderlo cuando éramos pequeños, principalmente en la primaria cuando todos los niños se burlaban de él porque solo pasaba tiempo conmigo.

Volvemos a caer en un silencio incómodo al recorrer los últimos kilómetros a la salida, esos arcos dorados y la promesa de comida grasosa en la distancia. Tan pronto como Edward estaciona la camioneta, prácticamente salgo corriendo hacia el edificio, estirando mis piernas con cada zancada.

"Voy al baño," le digo por encima de mi hombro pero no espero a escuchar su respuesta. Después de hacer lo mío, me estoy lavando las manos y no porque me importe lo que Edward Cullen piense de mí—pero paso unos minutos más de los necesarios frente al espejo, solo poniendo algo de rímel en mis pestañas y un poco de bálsamo labial con color para compensar el problema con mi cabello. Por correr por la lluvia hace unos minutos, los rizos castaños han pasado de enormes a monstruosos. Mis ojos son grandes de un castaño oscuro y mis labios siempre están un poco hinchados—aún más rosas ahora por el bálsamo de labios. Tengo unas cuantas pecas en la nariz y mis mejillas pero son claras, no como cuando era una niña. Tiro de mi sujetador deportivo, deseando simplemente poder deshacerme de él. Me siento muy incómoda y un poco sudorosa pero de ninguna manera puedo quitármelo, no hasta que esté lo bastante frío para usar una sudadera. Aliso mi camiseta y tomo una respiración profunda antes de volver a salir.

Edward está recargado en la pared afuera del baño, jugando con su teléfono y siento ese algo en mi pecho que me toma desprevenida porque veo ese niño que solía conocer, tan delgado y asustado, debajo de aquello en lo que se ha convertido cuando levanta la vista para mirarme, con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Pero lo desecho porque él ya no es ese niño; no lo ha sido por un largo tiempo.

Me sigue a la caja registradora y ordenamos una obscena cantidad de comida de la que seguramente me arrepentiré en un par de horas. Edward lleva la bandeja a una mesa en una esquina del lugar. No hay mucha gente aquí, solo una familia completa de cuatro viéndose exhaustos con sus sudaderas de Cape Cod y un hombre con barba bebiendo café y leyendo un periódico en otra esquina.

Una vez que estamos en nuestro lugar, con la comida sin sus envolturas y he tomado un gran trago de mi coca de dieta, me obligo a empezar una conversación.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Piensas detenerte todas las noches para dormir, o solo vamos a alternar quién conduce todo el camino hasta allá sin detenernos?"

"Estaba pensando detenerme, sin ofender, pero no confío en tu forma de conducir," dice con seriedad, hundiendo una papa frita en la kétchup. Tiene toda su bandeja cuidadosamente organizada. Estoy seguro que si tuviera tiempo, pondría sus papas en orden de la más corta a la más larga.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Digo porque me ofendí _mucho_.

"Bella, derribaste la puerta de tu cochera _tres veces_."

"De acuerdo, tenía dieciséis años y solo _la derribé_ una vez. Las otras veces apenas si la golpeé. ¡Eso fue hace años!"

"Solo digo," dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

"He crecido mucho," digo aunque definitivamente estoy haciendo un ligero puchero. "Además, no puedo pagar un cuarto de hotel todas las noches."

"Sé que no puedes pero no quiero lidiar con—" Lo interrumpo porque sé que está por ofrecerse a pagarlo por mí y no necesito la caridad de Edward Cullen.

"Cada dos días. Esa es mi oferta." Me estoy encendiendo como siempre lo hago. Mi mamá dice que soy independiente, Alice dice que soy jodidamente obstinada.

"De acuerdo," dice finalmente, sus cejas muy fruncidas. Le doy una gran mordida a mi hamburguesa de queso y aunque me alegra haberme salido con la mía, esperaba que protestara un poco más. Porque aunque Edward siempre ha sido un pelele, discutía conmigo hasta que Alice finalmente tenía que intervenir. Era algo así como lo _nuestro_.

Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, obviamente.

Por lo que en este momento me siento como una pendeja.

"Voy a necesitar pasar un día en Chicago," explica, cuadrando sus hombros como si fuera a discutirle en eso.

"Está bien, es tu viaje," digo, pero no me molesto en preguntarle por qué. Terminamos nuestra cena y Edward tira mi basura por mí. Tomamos otro descanso para ir al baño y considero llamar a Angela pero no quiero molestarla así que me preparo y salgo a la lluvia que cae sin parar. Edward ya está en la camioneta cuando subo y está jugueteando con la radio.

"Por favor, no más programas de radio," gimo y me frunce el ceño. "Lo siento, no puedo soportarlo. Mi cerebro va a explotar."

"La radio satelital no está funcionando por la lluvia, no sé qué más poner," dice y por fin escucho un poco de molestia en su voz.

"Angela me grabó unos CD," le ofrezco, poniendo la mochila en mi regazo y abriendo el bolsillo principal. Hay una pila de cinco discos y ninguno de ellos tiene título. Pongo el primero en el reproductor de discos y un suave rasgueo de guitarras llena el coche. Angela es una gran fanática del rock independiente, como yo, pero le gusta lo más suave de compositor. Se mezcla con la lluvia cayendo afuera y busco en mi mochila, con curiosidad por ver qué más está ahí dentro. Edward me echa un vistazo por el rabillo de su ojo mientras saco cosas. Junto con los CD está mi sudadera favorita, un montón de bolsas para botanas con _pretzels_ , una botellita de barniz de uñas azul marino, el cargador de mi teléfono, un par de ediciones de Cosmo, un paquete de goma de mascar, mi cepillo de dientes, un contenedor para viaje de pasta dental y un paquete de toallitas limpiadoras faciales.

Le envío a Angela el mensaje de texto más agradecido en el que puedo pensar y trato de no llorar por lo considerada que es.

"Esas son muchas cosas," dice Edward, sus dedos tamborileándose en el volante mientras volvemos a entrar con cuidado a la autopista. Él es un conductor precavido.

"Ang me lo empacó, ella es prácticamente mi mamá," me echo a reír, guardando todo. Edward sonríe, puedo ver uno de sus hoyuelos.

"Parece una buena amiga."

"Es la mejor, voy a extrañarla mucho," le digo y la conversación se acaba entonces, solo escuchamos el suave rasgueo de la música a medida que el cielo se pone más oscuro y el golpeteo de la música me arrulla hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

 _ **Y sigue el viaje, con algo de tensión en el ambiente, ¿realmente creen que puedan soportar todo el viaje sin que estallen? Es obvio que hay muchas cosas sin decirse entre estos dos. Y Bella dice que no se arregló en el baño un poco más por Edward, ajá. Veremos si no terminan gritándose en algún momento del viaje. ¿Y a qué querrá Edward ir a Chicago? Mmmmm… Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, ya lo había dicho en el capítulo anterior, pero volvieron a preguntar, así que tal vez no vieron mi posdata. La historia incluye 42 capítulos y un epílogo. Y les recuerdo, en todas las historias USTEDES son las que marcan el ritmo de actualización con sus reviews, una pequeña muestra de su agradecimiento al tiempo dedicado a su diversión. Decir gracias, mandar un saludo, o una carita feliz, no les cuesta nada y sí pone una sonrisa en nuestro rostro :D**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: bbluelilas, MariePrewettMellark, Maryluna, Adriana Molina, freedom2604, Jeniferserena, Cinty, carolaap, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, PRISOL, DenniChavez, somas, kaja0507, Lizdayanna, Tecupi, dushakis, Nanny Swan, Bertlin, andyG, angryc, Yoliki, Lectora de Fics, Melany, Kriss21, almacullenmasen, Tata XOXO, HeyIt'sAnnie, JessMel, Manligrez, Sully YM, Rossmery, krisr0405, tulgarita, Adriu, eliananayara, piligm, debynoe12, Mafer, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, injoa, Techu, EriCastelo, Raquel Adorno, SweetSorrow16Love, cavendano13, Gabriela Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	5. Capítulo 5

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco**

 **Cerca de Syracuse, Nueva York, 5:26 am**

 **Mixtape: James de Saintseneca**

Me despierto con el cuello rígido y mi boca seca y pastosa. La lluvia se detuvo pero nosotros también. Todavía está oscuro pero entorno los ojos bajo la molesta luz fluorescente del poste sobre nosotros. Parece que estamos en una parada de camiones o un área de descanso. Me estiro, tratando de orientarme en mi entorno.

Viaje en carretera.

Edward.

Él está despatarrado, con su cabeza descansando en la ventanilla del lado del conductor y roncando suavemente. Su cabello está desordenado. Aunque se ve terriblemente incómodo, su rostro se ve muy en paz, sin una arruga arruinando sus rasgos, se ve casi como un niño, como el que solía conocer.

El que solía dejarme hacer trampa en los juegos de cartas y el que sacaba los insectos por mí cuando se metían en mi habitación y no quería que mi papá los matara.

Pero por otro lado, hay diferencias—las líneas duras de su mandíbula, sus pómulos definidos. La barba ya se está formando en sus mejillas y barbilla.

Aparto la mirada de él y busco mi teléfono para ver qué hora es y lo encuentro entre mi asiento y la puerta, parpadeando con dos llamadas perdidas de Alice y un mensaje de texto de Angela preguntando por el viaje.

Además pasan de las cinco de la mañana así que espero que eso significa que al menos ya estemos en Pensilvania o algo así, pero me siento mal por haber dormido tanto tiempo. Él debió haberme despertado.

"Edward," digo, mi voz todavía gruesa por el sueño. No se despierta así que lo llamo otra vez, está vez con más fuerza y sus cejas se mueven pero eso es todo.

Suspiro.

"Edward," gritó, sacudiendo su hombro y se sobresalta, abriendo sus ojos de golpe, viéndose aterrorizado y confundido, como si hubiese olvidado dónde está.

"Lo siento," me río muy a mi pesar y él le echa un vistazo a su reloj, sus ojos cerrándose otra vez diciendo, _"Mierda,"_ con un suspiro.

"¿Hace mucho que nos detuvimos? ¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunto y me da una mirada avergonzada.

"Me detuve como a la medianoche—la lluvia estaba muy fuerte y el tráfico muy lento, no estábamos avanzando y estaba exhausto," dice. "Creo que estamos cerca de Syracuse."

"¿Qué?" Digo, de forma más estridente de lo que quiero. Pero eso significa que estamos en Nueva York—solo hemos avanzado unas horas. "¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Podría haber conducido!"

"Como si fuera a poner mi vida en tus manos con ese aguacero," se ríe y lo fulmino con la mirada, agarrando mi mochila salgo volando de la camioneta. Simplemente no puede olvidarse de eso de la conducción, ¿cierto?

"¿A dónde vas?" Me llama. Señalo frente a mí al edificio principal del área de descanso y le lanzo una mirada por encima de mi hombro con la que le digo _dah, cretino_ pero el efecto de alguna forma se pierde cuando mi pie se atora en una grieta en el pavimento y me caigo de bruces.

"¿Estás bien?" Grita y su voz está más cerca, debe estar caminando hacia mí. Me levanto tan rápido como puedo y sigo caminando.

" _Sí, Edward_ ," grito aunque estoy casi segura que mi rodilla está sangrando. Me maldigo a mí misma al entrar a la espantosa luz amarillenta del baño vacío.

De todos los baños en lo que he estado, este probablemente es el peor.

Pongo mi mochila en el lavabo y entro en una de las casillas, considerando escribir el número de Edward bajo un mensaje que diga _para pasarla bien, llamar a_ pero no tengo un marcador.

También sería infantil.

Mi rodilla está un poco raspada, por lo que después de lavar mis manos, presiono una toalla de papel húmeda para detener el sangrado y trato de no reprenderme a mí misma por hacerme una herida de niñita. Dejo en paz mi rodilla y lavo mi rostro en el lavabo con jabón para manos y agua fría porque falta la llave del agua caliente.

"Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda," murmuro todo el tiempo, secando mi rostro con una toalla de papel. Cepillo mis dientes, mirando mi reflejo en el sucio espejo, mis cejas oscuras fruncidas. No sé por qué él me exaspera tanto; supongo que probablemente también estoy haciendo un gran problema de esto pero él simplemente me hace enojar.

"¡Soy una gran conductora!" Refunfuño en voz alta al espejo justo cuando la puerta se abre y una mujer mayor entra con un trapeador, sus ojos abriéndose al verme. Mi cabello es una locura, todo apelmazado de un lado y me veo como si estuviera echando espuma por la boca, murmurando sola a las cinco treinta de la mañana en un sucio baño público.

"Lo siento," digo, con la pasta de dientes goteando de mi boca y sobre mi camiseta. Ella me ve con el ceño fruncido y se mueve hacia la última casilla al otro extremo de la habitación. Termino tan rápido como puedo, poniéndome la sudadera encima de mi camiseta recién manchada.

Mis ojos están hinchados por dormir y me está saliendo un grano en la barbilla, pero además de eso me veo bien.

No que importe.

Encuentro a Edward parado junto a la camioneta, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y veo una pequeña franja de piel pálida de su espalda y siento mariposas en mi estómago—solo unas pocas, pero es suficiente para pararme en seco porque no tengo permitido sentirme atraída a él.

Él _no me agrada_.

Él no me agrada.

Repito eso en mi cabeza todo el camino hacia él pero se siente falso, como si mi mente me dijera que esté enojada con él pero el resto de mí poco a poco se rinde. Cuando se vuelve hacia mí, sus ojos van de inmediato hacia mi rodilla y aparecen líneas en su frente.

"Estoy bien," digo con un suspiro. Él parece querer decir algo pero no lo hace. Al menos, no lo que creo que quiere decir.

"Creo que podríamos viajar un poco más—estamos a una hora de Rochester—y entonces, ¿tal vez detenernos a desayunar? ¿Consumir verdadera comida?"

"Claro," digo, encogiéndome de hombros al mismo tiempo que camino hacia el lado del pasajero.

"Podrías manejar, si quieres. Por un rato, tal vez." Se ve muy inseguro, sus ojos arrepentidos. Le doy una pequeña sonrisa y alcanzo las llaves.

Las llaves se sienten como una ofrenda de paz y hacen que mi enojo se disipe un poco más—casi no tengo que tragarme un comentario sarcástico.

Una vez que estamos en posición (tengo que acercar tanto el asiento que es casi vergonzoso a fin de alcanzar los pedales), le digo a Edward que ponga un nuevo CD. Esta vez, es más animado, una guitarra acústica y manos aplaudiendo de una banda de Ohio que Angela y yo vimos el verano pasado en Boston Calling.

Le cuento eso a Edward, sintiendo que tengo que mantener la conversación. Él ha estado nervioso viendo el velocímetro desde que volví a tomar la autopista.

"Así que, había un largo descanso entre las bandas que queríamos ver por lo que solo paseamos por ahí buscando algo para comer cuando vimos a la banda junto a su _stand_. Compramos un par de cedés y Angela preguntó si se tomarían unas fotos con nosotras, así que ahora tengo un montón de polaroids del vocalista cargándome como a una novia y Angela básicamente besuqueándose con el bajista. Estábamos muy ebrias, demasiado temprano," digo, riendo al recordarlo. Veo a Edward sonreír por la esquina de mi ojo.

"Suena a que te divertiste en la escuela," dice y me rio otra vez.

"¿Tú no?" Pregunto. Él fue a la universidad de Washington con Alice y su casi esposo, Jasper.

"Na, pasé mucho tiempo estudiando," dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Oh, ¿cuál fue tu carrera?" Pregunto, mi tono casual.

"Propedéutico de medicina, voy a ir a la escuela de medicina en Dartmouth," dice tamborileando los dedos en sus muslos.

"Oh, ¿en serio? Eso es genial," digo y no puedo evitar sonreír. "Entonces, ¿aún tratas de trabajar en oncología?" Pregunto porque, desde que lo conozco, Edward quería ayudar a tratar a las personas con cáncer. Mi corazón se hincha al pensar en él haciendo eso, sin importar lo que haya sucedido entre nosotros en el pasado, él está cumpliendo sus sueños y estoy feliz por él. Edward se sonroja y una sonrisa torcida se abre paso en su rostro.

"Sí, creo que realmente quiero especializarme en la parte médica de ello," dice en voz baja.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" Pregunto, mirando por encima de mi hombro para incorporarme al carril izquierdo. Edward respira hondo cuando aceleramos y lo veo aferrarse al borde de su asiento.

"Un médico oncólogo es el que supervisa el cuidado general de los pacientes; hacen más cosas a largo plazo. No sé, supongo que en realidad no estoy interesado en la parte quirúrgica—quiero ayudar a la gente sin abrirla," reflexiona y me rio bajito.

"Siempre fuiste un poco susceptible con cosas como esa," digo.

"En todo caso tú fuiste diez veces peor; siempre fui yo el que te puso la bandita en la rodilla mientras llorabas por el olor."

Sonrío porque tiene razón.

"Me alegra que estés haciendo lo que quieres," le digo, mirando a la larga extensión, en su mayor parte desierta del camino frente a nosotros. El sol ya empieza a salir, solo una tenue luz en la distancia.

"Pero tú también, ¿verdad? Alice mencionó que estabas estudiando algo que ver con inglés."

"Sí, doble especialidad en estudios literarios y escritura creativa," digo, sintiéndome algo avergonzada por ello, una carrera muy trivial comparada con la suya. Sin embargo, Edward parece complacido.

"Bien, siempre fuiste la mejor escritora," me dice. "Todavía tengo esa historia que me escribiste en sexto grado."

"¡No te creo!" Grito, con incredulidad. Se ríe, una risa profunda.

"Claro que la tengo, es asombrosa." Ahora es mi turno de sonrojarme. Recuerdo darle la historia por su cumpleaños. Básicamente es una copia de todos sus cómics de Superman pero en lugar de ser un periodista, hice a Edward un doctor.

"Solo tenía once años," digo con un suspiro.

"No importa," dice y nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio, este más cómodo ya que sube el volumen de la música y yo pretendo no verlo mirando fijamente al velocímetro.

Acelero e intento no reírme de la forma en que se sujeta al borde de su asiento con un poco más de fuerza.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, vamos progresando, ¿no creen? Aunque no comenzaron muy bien el día, al menos ahora conversaron un poco y ya vieron la parte que les mencioné sobre Edward estudiando medicina. En cuanto a Bella, ¿creen que de verdad se pueda resistir a los encantos de Edward? Se tuvo que recordar varias veces que no le agradaba jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para que me lo hagan saber, y no olviden que con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias. Además de alentarnos para continuar traduciendo para ustedes ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Vrigny, kaja0507, Maryluna, Lady Grigori, Adriana Molina, alejandra1987, somas, Vanina Iliana, AnnieOR, debynoe12, Bertlin, J, freedom2604, Say's, Kriss21, jupy, tulgarita, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Cary, anybella, torrespera172, injoa, Tecupi, Liss, Caty Bell, rjnavajas, Liz Vidal, Lissette, JessMel, glow0718, patymdn, Lectora de Fics, Debb, Lizdayanna, Sully YM, krisr0405, Manligrez, Pam Malfoy Black, Amy Lee, Gabriela Cullen, Nanny Swan, Tata XOXO, DenniChavez, Techu, lagie, EriCastelo, Mafer, Adriu, cavendano13, kiztiapotter, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	6. Capítulo 6

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo seis**

 **Rochester, Nueva York, 7:12 am**

 **Mixtape: Black Lemon de Generationals**

"Entonces, ¿supongo que todavía no se han matado?" Alice gorjea en el teléfono, saltándose el saludo. Estoy justo afuera de la Casa Internacional de los Panqueques. Edward y yo estábamos por sentarnos cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y porque son las cuatro de la mañana en Seattle, esperaba una emergencia importante.

"Todavía es temprano," suspiro.

"Supongo que has sido una completa imbécil con él, ¿cierto?"

"Él se lo merece," digo indignada.

"Tienes que olvidarlo," dice, exasperada.

"¿Hay una razón para que me llames tan temprano?" Digo, ignorándola.

"No podía dormir, estoy muy emocionada por verte," suelta unas risitas.

"Eres una mentirosa," me rio. "Pero también estoy emocionada por verte."

Miro por la ventana, solo un vistazo, y ahí está Edward mirando el menú con una expresión de intensa concentración. Probablemente esté tamborileando los dedos en su muslo decidiendo qué _omelette_ ordenar. Lo observo morder su labio y de pronto Alice está gritando mi nombre.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?"

"En serio, eres mala para escuchar. ¿Estás consciente de eso?"

"Lo siento, es solo que… me distraje."

" _Ugh_ , no hables así de mi primo."

"Ve a dormir, Alice," refunfuño, sin siquiera molestarme en negarlo. Alice me _chasquea_ su lengua.

"Te amo, mantenme informada, sé amable," canturrea y ni siquiera espera por mi respuesta—se escucha un bip y se ha ido. Como siempre. Alice dice que las cortesías desperdician su tiempo.

"¿Todo está bien?" Edward pregunta cuando vuelvo a la mesa. Ya me ordenó un café y está frente a mí, negro y humeante.

"Sí, solo Alice siendo Alice," digo. "Gracias, por el café, quiero decir."

"Oh, de nada," dice y los dos nos tomamos algo de tiempo estudiando el menú mientras muerdo la uña de mi pulgar. Estoy tratando de decidir entre panqueques y un _omelette_ cuando una sombra cae sobre la mesa. Levanto la vista para encontrar a quien supongo es nuestra camarera mirándome desdeñosamente. Es mayor, probablemente de unos treinta años al menos pero es bonita—de cabello rojizo y brillantes ojos azules, con su maquillaje cuidadosamente aplicado.

"Parece que la persona que esperabas llegó después de todo," bromea con Edward pero hay algo en la forma en que lo dice que me hace pensar que no está contenta con este último acontecimiento. Edward le sonríe pero yo interrumpo.

"Solo tenía que hacer una llamada," digo pero ella no me mira, solo le asiente a Edward distraídamente, su sonrisa enorme y mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos.

"¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?" Dice pero su voz es muy baja y sinceramente demasiado _sexy_ para un IHOP **(1)** un viernes por la mañana.

"Quiero el _omelette garden_ ," digo, probablemente demasiado alto y enfáticamente. Ella me mira y me da una sonrisa forzada.

"Y yo voy a querer un _breakfast sampler_ ," dice Edward, dándome una mirada que solo puede decir _'¿estás bien, loca?_ '.

La _sexy_ camarera toma nuestros menús de la mano de Edward, maniobrándolos de manera que sus manos se toquen en el intercambio. Las mejillas de él se tornan rosas y yo tomo un largo trago de mi café, de lo que me arrepiento en seguida porque me quema la jodida boca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunta, su voz baja y sus ojos amplios.

"Siento interrumpir tu pequeño encuentro amoroso con la ardiente camarera," digo y Dios, sueno celosa. No estoy celosa. No lo estoy.

Simplemente es extraño.

No estoy celosa.

Edward se da cuenta de mi tono.

"No hay nada—"

"Díselo a _ella_ ," digo.

"Solo está siendo amable, ese es su _trabajo_ ," dice y puedo darme cuenta que está molesto.

"¿Cuál es su trabajo? ¿Conquistar futuros doctores mientras desayunan con alguien más?"

"Eso no importa, no estoy saliendo contigo."

" _Ella_ no sabe eso," siseo y él estrella su mano sobre la mesa.

"Literalmente, en este momento no estoy haciendo _nada_ , necesitas calmarte."

Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Hablo en serio, entiendo que todavía estés enojada conmigo después de… tú sabes, pero vas a tener que olvidarlo. Has sido una total idiota en todo este viaje y estoy harto de ser amable al respecto. Ya te desahogaste, es tiempo de dejarlo pasar. Dije que lo lamentaba, aún puedes odiarme solo… basta." Se ve cansado, frotando sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos.

Estoy molesta en mi asiento, sintiéndome como si mi papá acabara de gritarme por mentir sobre limpiar mi habitación. Sé que es el momento de tragar mi orgullo, solo dejarlo pasar por ahora y hacer una tregua. Solo para terminar este viaje de modo que él no crea que voy a prenderle fuego a su maleta si me mira mal.

Es momento de madurar.

Pero siento esa molestia en el estómago porque él se _había_ disculpado una vez, pero no por lo que necesitaba que lo hiciera.

Mirándolo ahora, tengo el presentimiento de que nunca lo hará. Simplemente no lo entiende y he estado esperando algo que nunca recibiré.

Suspiro profundo.

"Lamento haber sido una idiota—no te lo mereces, te desviaste hasta acá para recogerme. Me estás haciendo un favor. Y si quieres follarte a la camarera, fóllate a la camarera. No dejes que te detenga."

Él me mira exasperado, pero satisfecho.

"¿Una tregua?" Digo, extendiendo mi dedo meñique. Me sonríe.

"Tregua." Su meñique se engancha con el mío y casi me sacude la sensación de su piel sobre la mía.

Levanto la vista y veo esos ojos verdes, profundos y esperanzados pero siempre un poco tristes.

Esa sensación se aloja en mi pecho.

Me siento como si tuviera trece años de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **Pues ni tan pelele como pensaba, al fin lo cansó y ya se defendió. Sé que hasta ahora a algunas de ustedes, sino es que a la mayoría, Bella les ha parecido una pesada pero, aún les falta saber qué hay detrás de ello y pronto sabrán un poco más, no desesperen ;) Por lo pronto, es obvio que Bella siente algo por él por más que se resista, pero, ¿será solo ella? ¿O será que Edward también siente algo por ella? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y por supuesto, me encantará saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización con sus reviews.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, gloriacullen, Ninacara, Smedina, Yoliki, saku-112, carolaap, Cinty, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, lagie, JessMel, bealnum, Jeniferserena, rjnavajas, ELIZABETH, SharOn, Nanny Swan, Amy Lee, aliceforever85, Krisr0405, cavendano13, injoa, Adriu, Lizdayanna, torrespera172, Pam Malfoy Black, debynoe12, Techu, Bertlin, Pili, EmmaBe, Lectora de Fics, glow0718, EriCastelo, anybella, patymdn, Manligrez, eliananayara, Sully YM, PRISOL, tulgarita, Mary de cullen, Melany, DenniChavez, andyG, Mafer, kaja0507, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes :)**_


	7. Capítulo 7

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo siete**

 **Forks, Washington**

 **Hace nueve años**

 **Mixtape: Moths Wings de Passion Pit (versión básica)**

El Día de Acción de Gracias siempre fue una gran celebración para mi familia. Antes de que muriera la abuela Swan, íbamos a visitarla a Vancouver durante el fin de semana y ella y mi papá pasaban el día discutiendo cómo ella había dejado la estufa encendida de nuevo o cómo olvidó tomar sus medicamentos y ella le decía a él que se metiera en sus malditos asuntos. Luego mi mamá les decía que se callaran y comíamos un pavo seco (porque la abuela olvidó sacarlo a tiempo del horno) y veíamos _The Bishop's Wife_ en su pequeña televisión.

Nuestro primer Día de Acción de Gracias sin ella fue el año que cumplí trece. Fue entonces que Carlisle y Esme nos invitaron a celebrar con ellos y aunque extrañaba a la abuela, estaba feliz de pasar el día festivo con los Cullen.

Alice salió corriendo a recibirnos en la entrada ya que íbamos cargando con tartas y vino, su cabello largo y lacio, se mecía a su alrededor cuando tomó una tarta de calabaza de mis brazos.

"Me alegra mucho que estés aquí," dijo emocionada pero añadió bajo su aliento, "Ya no puedo soportar a Edward." La miré, con la preocupación abriéndose paso en mi rostro.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté, abriendo la puerta principal y dejando que mis padres entraran antes que nosotros. Esme recibió a ambos amablemente, sus ojos iluminándose cuando vio el vino.

"Se pone realmente… aburrido, en Acción de Gracias. Creo que echa de menos a su mamá. No quiere que lo molesten pero mi mamá me sigue diciendo que vaya a ver cómo está. Es solo que es muy embarazoso."

"Oh," le dije y se encogió de hombros.

"Te ves bien," dijo con desconfianza y mis mejillas se calentaron. Alice pocas veces me veía en algo más que _jeans_ y una camiseta y aquí estaba con un vestido de suéter color azul marino y mallas, mis pies en un unos zapatos de piso que eran una talla más pequeños.

"Es un día de fiesta, siempre me pongo algo formal para Acción de Gracias," le dije y aunque era la verdad, no era toda la razón por la que había pasado más tiempo controlando mi cabello y usando el rímel de mi mamá.

Con toda sinceridad, era por Edward.

Porque estaba ligeramente encaprichada con él.

Alice jamás debía enterarse, nunca me dejaría olvidarlo.

Entré a la cocina pasando junto a ella, dejando que Esme me pusiera en un abrazo, oliendo su perfume Chanel combinado con todo lo que había cocinado durante el día. Era muy reconfortante.

"Ve a hablar con él, Bella. Está en su habitación," dijo Esme bajito en mi cabello, la miré y asentí al ver la expresión solemne en su rostro.

La puerta de Edward estaba cerrada pero podía escuchar la música tocando suavemente. Traté de escuchar para descubrir qué era—solo esperaba que no fueran Los Beatles. Solo escuchaba a Los Beatles cuando las cosas estaban especialmente mal.

 _Blackbird_. Joder.

"Edward," le dije vacilante, tocando suavemente a la puerta. "Soy yo."

Sin respuesta.

"Voy a entrar," le dije y traté de girar el pomo. Estaba cerrado con llave.

"Solo voy a quitar el seguro," le advertí pero aún no hubo respuesta. Mis palmas se pusieron sudorosas al sacar el pasador de mi cabello y maniobrarlo en el pequeño agujero en el pomo hasta que escuché un clic. Abrí la puerta para encontrar a Edward encorvado en su cama, con la ventana abierta frente a él. Tenía un cigarrillo en sus dedos, con el humo saliendo hacia el viento helado. Él me miró, sus ojos más tristes de lo acostumbrado y su rostro inexpresivo. Me quedé mirando al cigarrillo.

"¿Estás loco?" Susurré, cerrando rápidamente y sin hacer ruido la puerta detrás de mí. Edward se volvió nuevamente hacia la ventana y le dio otra probada al cigarrillo en su mano. Su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal y tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Cerré el espacio entre nosotros, arrebatándole el cigarrillo de su mano, sacándolo al alféizar y arrojándolo afuera.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó, su voz monótona.

"Ni siquiera empieces con eso," le dije. "Sabes exactamente por qué."

Edward no dijo nada en respuesta, solo miró por la ventana y frunció el ceño. Así no era cómo quería que fuera hoy, en lo absoluto. Había soñado despierta con él recibiéndome en la puerta, halagando mi vestido y luego no podría quitarme los ojos de encima durante toda la cena.

Subí a la cama junto a él, sin preocuparme porque mi vestido se subiera cuando me acurruqué junto a él. El viento que estaba entrando era brutal.

"¿Te envió Esme aquí?" Preguntó después de un rato.

"Por supuesto," admití. "Pero terminaría por encontrarte."

Suspiró.

"¿Por qué el cigarrillo?"

"Tyler me dio unos," dijo, frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"¿ _Tyler_?" Pregunté, mi voz más chillona de lo que quería que sonara. "¿Por qué aceptarías algo de _Tyler_? ¡Él es horrible contigo!"

Era cierto— a Tyler Crowley nunca le agradó Edward, convirtió en su objetivo personal el atormentar a Edward a toda oportunidad, solo porque era callado y Tyler podía salirse con la suya cuando yo no estaba ahí.

Edward se encogió de hombros y volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Estaba tratando de no temblar por la ventana abierta, pero Edward parecía completamente inmune en su camiseta raída. Todavía hacía que mi corazón latiera demasiado rápido; seguía siendo el chico más lindo que había visto.

"Tengo que cerrar esto, lo siento," le dije, poniéndome de rodillas y cerrando la ventana con fuerza. Edward siguió mis movimientos, sus ojos en mí todo el tiempo, como si finalmente decidiera verme. Levantó una ceja.

"Traes puesto un vestido," dijo y mis mejillas se encendieron cuando me volví a sentar junto a él, nuestros brazos tocándose. Empezaba a arrepentirme de haberme vestido formalmente.

"Es un día festivo," grité, exasperada y finalmente recibí una sonrisa de él. Era pequeña y titubeante pero ahí estaba.

"Se ve bien, B," dijo y creí que iba a explotar.

"Gracias," le respondí bajito.

"Todavía no quiero bajar," me dijo, sus cejas fruncidas.

"Yo tampoco," le dije, sonriendo. "Aunque Alice vendrá a buscarnos."

"Esme la pondrá a trabajar, va a tardar," dijo. "¿Quieres jugar Mario Kart?"

"Si estás listo para _perder_ en Mario Kart," le dije y se echó a reír con ganas al acercarse a la pequeña televisión al otro lado de la habitación, encendiendo su Nintendo. Jugamos por casi todos los niveles antes de que Alice entrara, viéndonos como si la hubiéramos abandonado. Pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando Nintendo y diciendo tonterías entre nosotros y Edward estaba sonriendo, pero no vi que la tristeza dejara sus ojos. No sabía si alguna vez lo haría totalmente.

La cena fue un evento ruidoso, el vino que mis padres trajeron casi se había acabado para cuando todos estábamos sentados y mi papá estaba pasando el pavo. Edward estaba sentado frente a mí en la mesa, su mirada fija en la mía y mi corazón se sentía lleno con esos ojos verdes y esa suave sonrisa.

Cuando era hora de irnos, los Cullen nos acompañaron afuera, Esme y Alice me dieron un abrazo cada una, y Carlisle me dio una palmada en el hombro. Cuando llegué con Edward, me atrajo en un fuerte abrazo y mis palmas comenzaron sudar.

"Ya no fumes," le susurré al oído y cuando nos separamos, le extendí mi meñique.

"Lo prometo," dijo, enganchando su meñique con el mío. Sonreí, satisfecha.

"Gracias, B. Por todo," me dijo y solo asentí.

"Te veo mañana, probablemente," le dije, dirigiéndome hacia el coche.

"Mañana," gritó y al escuchar el sonido de su voz, supe que lo que sentía era imposiblemente más intenso que antes.

* * *

 _ **Sospechas confirmadas, ahora es obvio que Bella estaba enamorada de él cuando eran niños, se conocían desde los nueve años y hasta los trece, por lo que dijo Bella, ella protegió a Edward que querían abusar de él por ser callado y tímido, y ella empezó a sentir algo por él. ¿Pero qué pasó para que ese enamoramiento de niña terminar en, no odio, pero sí un gran resentimiento hacia él? Nos acercamos más a la raíz del asunto, no desesperen, y lo estamos haciendo rápido ;) Pero hubo algunas otros detalles que este flashback nos enseñó, ¿hubo algo más que hayan notado ustedes? Me encantaría que me lo dijeran con un review, ya saben que me gusta leer sus teorías, pero les recuerdo, que si no saben qué poner, con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz es suficiente. Lo importante es saber de ustedes y que están disfrutando de la historia, además de que marcan así el ritmo de actualización de la historia, no lo olviden.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: patymdn, Vrigny, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, Jeniferserena, Esal, lagie, bbluelilas, eliananayara, Maryluna, Lizdayanna, JessMel, Smedina, Manligrez, Say's, tulgarita, PRISOL, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, Adriana Molina, Melany, Cinty, Gabriela Cullen, somas, Yoliki, Vanina Iliana, Amy Lee, carolaap, Raquel Adorno, cavendano13, Kriss21, torrespera172, aliceforever85, Bertlin, EriCastelo, krisr0405, Lectora de Fics, freedom2604, andyG, Liz Vidal, Pam Malfoy Black, Techu, debynoe12, angryc, glow0718, alejandra1987, Tecupi, rjnavajas, kaja0507, saraipineda44, injoa, Mafer, Sully YM, DenniChavez, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	8. Capítulo 8

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo ocho**

 **Concord, Ohio, 1:39 pm**

 **Mixtape: I Feel it All de Feist**

"Vas a derramar esmalte de uñas por todo mi coche," dice Edward, su tono exuda irritación.

"No es _tu_ coche. Es de _Carlisle_ ," digo, quitándome mis calcetines y moviendo mis dedos.

"Tus pies apestan," se queja y ruedo mis ojos.

"Tengo que dejarlos respirar," le digo, sacudiendo la botella de esmalte para uñas que Angela había empacado en mi mochila. Abro la tapa, subiendo mi pie al tablero.

Desde que tuvimos nuestra pequeña tregua en IHOP **(1)** , el viaje ha sido considerablemente más fácil de manejar. Ya no es tan incómodo porque he dejado de ser superficial y obviamente de estar enojada con él.

Ahora solo lo estoy fastidiando.

Y aunque ha estado expresando sus arrepentimientos sobre traerme en el viaje, puedo ver que solo está bromeando. Se ve casi contento cada vez que me que quejo de la canción que elige en la radio.

Deslizo el azul marino sobre la uña de mi dedo gordo con cuidado, con la lengua entre mis labios en concentración.

"¿Qué, estás realizando una cirugía? No creo que te hayas concentrado tanto en el examen de admisión para la universidad," dice.

"Los ojos en la carretera, abuela. Podrías estar conduciendo a más de cincuenta kilómetros por hora si no tienes cuidado," digo con brusquedad. No dice nada pero rápidamente pisa el freno, haciendo que mi mano se mueva hacia adelante y pinte todos mis dedos.

"¿En serio?" Chillo y él se ríe sin parar.

"Me debes un _Crunchwrap_ _ **(*)**_ ," digo, señalando al letrero diciéndonos que hay un Taco Bell en la siguiente salida. Él hace una mueca.

"¿Taco Bell? ¿De verdad?"

"¿No te gusta Taco Bell? Viví de Taco Bell durante la universidad. Lo juro, es la mejor comida para la borrachera que puedes conseguir," le digo, arreglando mi esmalte con una servilleta que encontré en el suelo de la camioneta.

"Nunca he estado ahí," dice y dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa. La camioneta se desvía un poco bruscamente y me mancho de esmalte otra vez.

"Jesús, ¿qué?" Dice él entre su aliento, con su mano sobre su corazón mientras mira del camino por delante a su espejo retrovisor en rápida sucesión.

"Tenemos que ir a Taco Bell _en este momento—toma esa salida Edward Cullen, lo juro por Dios_."

En menos de diez minutos estamos en línea en el servicio para llevar y estoy frotando mis manos emocionada mientras Edward mira el menú.

"La gordita con queso _crunch_ es increíble," digo. "Pero también las chalupas. Y honestamente, no puedes equivocarte con las patatas fiesta."

"Todo esto se ve terrible," suspira y contengo las ganas de golpearlo.

Termina por ordenar la gordita y yo pido un _crunchwrap_ con una _Baja Blast_ _ **(*)**_ grande. Cuando nos detenemos en la ventana, grito _"¡Necesitamos un montón de salsa fuego!"_ Y veo al hombre mayor en la caja registradora poner un puñado en nuestra bolsa.

Edward me mira como si estuviera completamente loca cuando nos ponemos en un espacio del estacionamiento. Saco toda la comida de la bolsa, Edward todavía está haciendo una mueca cuando desenvuelve la gordita. Le doy un sobre de salsa fuego y espero a que le dé una mordida.

Y luego otra.

Y luego otra.

Pasamos por el servicio para llevar una vez más al salir, Edward ordena tres gorditas más y unas patatas fiesta.

Yo bebo mi bebida con suficiencia.

* * *

 **(1) Siglas en inglés para la Casa Internacional de los Panqueques.**

 **(*) Productos del restaurante Taco Bell.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, tal parece que las cosas van mucho mejor y vuelven a normalidad entre ellos, al menos como solía serlo antes de que ocurriera lo que los separó, y no desesperen (que ya leo a varias así en sus reviews) el siguiente capi nos muestra una parte de la razón detrás del resentimiento de Bella. Como quiera, es lindo verlos interactuar como debería siendo que se conocieron desde niños. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, este está muy cortito así que leeremos pronto el otro pero no olviden que ustedes tienen mucho que ver en el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Maryluna, ninacara, Tecupi, jupy, Madriguerita, SharOn, Yoliki, andyG, somas, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, injoa, Lizdayanna, Cinty, Say's, kaja0507, carolaap, aliceforever85, freedom2604, Debb, piligm, Melany, Lady Grigori, lagie, Kriss21, Bertlin, JessMel, dushakis, Esal, Manligrez, bbluelilas, Mafer, debynoe21, Jeniferserena, DenniChavez, torrespera172, Nanny Swan, krisr0405, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, Vanina Iliana, saraipineda44, EriCastelo, eliananayara, Tata XOXO, Mary de cullen, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, Pam Malfoy Black, Sully YM, cavendano13, Amy Lee, Techu, Lectora de Fics y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora** **bicyclesarecool** **, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo nueve**

 **Forks, Washington**

 **Hace nueve años**

 **Mixtape: Youth de Daughter**

"Le gustas a ese chico," dijo Rosalie, hojeando su revista una vez que Edward y Alice se fueron. Rosalie estaba en la ciudad por el fin de semana y todos estábamos viendo una película pero Esme los llamó para que fueran a casa a cenar. Rose era dos años mayor que yo y sabía mucho de chicos. Solo tenía quince años pero ya había tenido tres novios y había besado a todos ellos. Yo ni siquiera había conseguido que un chico me tomara la mano.

"¿Qué? No, no es cierto," le dije nerviosa, recogiendo latas de coca vacías.

"Sí, es cierto," dijo, mirando a mi cara roja. "¡Oh Dios mío, también te gusta!"

"¡No!" Dije muy rápido y muy alto, mi rostro poniéndose más caliente con cada segundo que pasaba. Todo el asunto era algo incómodo porque no había visto a Edward en un buen tiempo. Lo estaba evitando—solo un poco—porque estaba insegura de cómo actuar cerca de él sin volverme un desastre sudoroso que balbucea.

Rosalie sonrió y finalmente abandonó su revista.

"¡Cuéntame todo! Y deja de hacerte la tonta, sé que te gusta. Acéptalo."

Titubeé pero finalmente me senté en el sofá, exhausta por mantener este secreto. Le conté a Rosalie sobre como todo comenzó con mi cumpleaños en septiembre—como él me compró una copia de mi libro favorito y me hizo un CD de mezclas.

"Dijo que había canciones que lo hacían pensar en mí," le dije, mis mejillas todavía rojas. "Puso _Ojos verdes_ en él."

"Tú tienes ojos castaños…" Dijo, como si fuera la cosa más tonta que hubiera escuchado.

"Sí, pero toda la canción dice, _nunca podría seguir viviendo sin ti_. Coldplay se puso muy romántico con esa." Rosalie sonrió con suficiencia.

"Entonces… le gustas."

"¿Eso crees?"

"Dah, entonces, ¿cuándo va a decírtelo?"

"¿Decirme qué?"

"¡Qué le gustas!" Suspira, exasperada. Muerdo mi labio.

" _Si_ es que le gusto, nunca dirá nada. Es muy tímido."

"Entonces, díselo."

"No puedo solo _decírselo_."

"Claro que sí, este es el siglo 21. No quiere decir que tengas que ir directamente a él y decirle. Solo piensa en algo más. Tú eres creativa."

"No quiero arruinar nada," le digo en voz baja. Rosalie se encoje de hombros.

"No arruinarías nada. Le gustas; es muy obvio."

"¿En serio?"

"Bella, voy a golpearte. Sí."

Así que esa noche Rosalie se fue a la cama, y yo hice lo que hacía mejor—escribir. Le escribí a Edward una carta porque él siempre dijo que le gustaba lo que escribía y de esa forma no tenía que confrontarlo directamente al respecto. Me sentí como una cobarde pero también me sentí en cierto modo valiente por atreverme. Si Rose tenía razón, tal vez podría tomar su mano. Me sonrojé pensando en sus labios sobre los míos.

Al día siguiente, después que Rosalie estaba en camino de regreso a Seattle, yo era un manojo de nervios acercándome a la casa Cullen. Estaba nevado copiosamente para ser marzo pero me gustaba la nieve, hacía que el mundo se sintiera más con vida cuando el invierno mataba todo lo demás. Tomé la nieve como una buena señal cuando toqué el timbre, sujetando la carta firmemente a mi pecho. Esme abrió la puerta, feliz de verme como siempre.

"¿Está Edward aquí?" Pregunté.

"No, fue al parque," explicó y eso no fue completamente inesperado. Edward iba muy a menudo al parque que estaba por esa misma calle, solo para caminar y desahogarse un poco. Por lo general terminaba encontrándolo ahí y nos columpiábamos o arrojábamos piedras al estanque.

Me despedí de Esme y me dirigí al parque, mis nervios aumentando con cada paso. ¿Solo iba a darle la carta e irme? ¿Dejaría que la leyera frente a mí? Dios, no, no podría verlo leerla.

Cuando llegué a la orilla del parque de juegos, pude ver a Edward sentado en su columpio habitual, pero en vez de que el siguiente estuviera libre para mí como siempre lo estaba, también pude ver a Mike Newton sentado en él. Tyler Crowley estaba frente a ellos con una patineta debajo de su pie. Todos traían cigarrillos en sus manos, las puntas ardiendo de un color naranja.

"¡Oye!" Grité, corriendo hacia ellos y todos se volvieron para mirarme. El rostro de Edward se tornó inexpresivo, pero Tyler se echó a reír.

"¡Lo prometiste!" Le dije, toda mi ansiedad olvidada porque eso significaba que Edward me había mentido y él nunca me mentía.

"Uh oh, el pequeño Edward está en problemas," Tyler soltó una risita, su rostro contorsionándose en una mueca burlona. Escuché a Mike reírse y luego toser un poco por el humo del cigarrillo.

"Cierra la boca, Tyler," grité, dirigiéndome hacia Edward.

"Vete, Bella," dijo y por primera vez, su voz se escuchó _cruel_. Me volví hacia él, con mi ceño fruncido. Su expresión era de irritación, pero había algo más ahí. Que no podía identificar.

"¿Qué?" Grité, mi corazón rompiéndose. Él nunca me dijo que me fuera, nunca elegía estar en presencia de Tyler o Mike Newton en lugar de la mía. Los odiaba y ellos lo odiaban. ¿Cierto?

"Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, Bella, no eres mi mamá," dijo, sus ojos tan intensos que me asustaron. Sentí que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No se supone que esto ocurriera en lo absoluto.

"No estaba tratando de, yo solo—" Dije en voz baja, tirando de la manga de mi abrigo, sintiendo de pronto mucho calor.

"Bueno, no lo hagas." Él no me miró, pero yo podía escuchar a Tyler y Mike diciendo _'ooooh'_ detrás de mí.

"Adiós, Bella," Tyler se rio y miré de nuevo a Edward con incredulidad, pero él no me miró a los ojos. Titubeé por solo un momento más, esperando que él entrara en razón pero cuando no levantó la vista, me eché a correr por la calle con las lágrimas congelándose en mis mejillas y la nieve cegándome mientras corría.

Para cuando llegué a casa de Alice, me di cuenta que no tenía la carta.

Debí haberla dejado caer en el parque.

Ni siquiera me molesté en tocar; solo subí corriendo las escaleras e irrumpí en su habitación, donde estaba haciendo la tarea. Ella me miró, sus ojos amplios por la preocupación cuando vio mis mejillas manchadas de lágrimas.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó, empujando sus libros a un lado y dejando espacio para mí en la cama. Le conté lo que había pasado en el parque. Alice no parecía sorprendida; sus cejas solo se elevaron un poco cuando mencioné el cigarrillo.

"Ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con ellos últimamente. Cree que lo estás evitando," dijo con cautela, esperando mi reacción.

"¡No lo estoy!" Digo aunque es mentira—pero no es como si lo evitara porque lo odiara o algo así—la verdad es lo contrario.

"Todo el mundo ha estado diciendo que te gusta Eric Yorkie. Creo que está celoso," dijo y es entonces que prácticamente me levantó de un salto de la cama.

" _¡¿Qué?!_ " Grité, lanzando mis manos al aire.

"Sí, porque han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos…"

"¡Le estoy dando tutoría en inglés!" Chillé, exasperada. "¡Él no quiere que le cuente a nadie que necesita ayuda!"

"Sí, bueno, él le ha estado diciendo a la gente otras cosas entonces," dijo, frotando sus ojos.

"Pero eso no explica por qué Edward sería tan cruel," me quejé, caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación

"O sea, si lo miras desde su perspectiva, básicamente él cree que lo botaste por Eric y luego fuiste a avergonzarlo frente a sus amigos. Probablemente solo esté molesto. Deja que se calme, habla con él mañana."

"Estaba realmente enojado, Alice," digo, mi voz baja y siento las lágrimas brotar una vez más en mis ojos.

"Se le pasará. Solo habla con él mañana. Ya sabes lo temperamental que es."

No podía volver al parque en caso de que Edward todavía estuviera ahí así que solo esperaba que la carta se hubiera volado. No la dirigí a nadie pero sí la firmé con mi nombre. Deseé que un venado se la hubiera comido o que el viento se la hubiera llevado a Montana o alguna otra parte muy lejos de aquí.

Fui a casa y traté de cenar pero solo empujé la comida en mi plato mientras mi mamá preguntaba si estaba enferma y seguía poniendo su mano en mi frente hasta que finalmente solo pedí que me excusaran para poder terminar mi tarea. No logré hacer nada; solo miré fijamente a la pared y traté de calmar mi respiración.

Mi mamá me pasó a dejar a la escuela al día siguiente porque estuve despierta hasta después de la tres la noche anterior y terminé quedándome dormida, perdiendo el autobús y toda la primera clase. Mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo cuando fui a mi casillero, tratando de no chocar con la multitud de compañeros de escuela cambiando clases. Solo empeoró cuando vi que había un pedazo de papel pegado con cinta frente a él.

Era mi carta.

Corrección: era una fotocopia de mi carta.

Que era diez veces peor.

Porque quién sabe cuántas había en circulación.

Escuché una risita a mi izquierda y miré para encontrar a Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory a unos metros de distancia, susurrando detrás de sus manos y sus ojos fijos solo en mí.

Oh no.

" _Tus ojos hacen que mi corazón lata muy rápidamente, tu risa es como un día ventoso,"_ alguien dijo en voz alta al otro lado de mí y Lauren y Jessica se rieron con más ganas. Era Tyler, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel frente a él con un despreciable brillo en sus ojos.

Esas eran mis palabras y prácticamente las estaba escupiendo en mi cara. Otros estudiantes se estaban deteniendo a nuestro alrededor, queriendo tener parte en la acción de la cuál probablemente les habían hablado en la primera clase.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" Grité, con mis mejillas encendiéndose y mis ojos ardiendo.

"Solo creí que Yorkie debería ver la carta que le escribiste," se echó a reír y de pronto Alice estaba junto a mí, arrancando el papel de su mano y de mi casillero. Su brazo me rodeó con firmeza.

"No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando," le dije, mi voz gruesa mientras Alice me llevaba hacia el baño. Pasamos a Edward de camino ahí, estaba recargado contra la pared, su mirada se clavó en la mía y aunque su expresión era indiferente, sus ojos revelaron algo más.

Se veía avergonzado.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, pues ya conocemos PARTE de la historia, tal vez algunas piensen que exagera al seguir enojada con él por eso, pero, hay más, y pronto lo sabremos. Mientras tanto, algunas que pensaron en Tyler como la posible causa de los problemas entre ellos, pueden ponerse una palomita porque sí contribuyó. ¿Quién no odia a niños como esos? ¡Agh! En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado y que con esto ya tengan una ligera idea de lo que ocurrió entre ellos. Los dramas de la escuela, agh. Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews con su opinión del capítulo, un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz, ustedes escojen. Lo importante es sentir su apoyo y que disfrutan del tiempo dedicado para ustedes y con ellos, marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: glow0718, aliceforever85, SharOn, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, Cinti, Melany, Lady Grigori, bellaliz, Adriu, Manligrez, lila cessarie, debynoe12, Gabriela Cullen, Lectora de Fics, EriCastelo, Sully YM, Cinty, piligm, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mafer, krisr0405, Amy Lee, torrespera172, JessMel, rjnavajas, DenniChaves, Vanina Iliana, MariePrewettMellark, dushakis, andyG, freedom2604, Pam Malfoy Black, Techu, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, bbluelilas, saraipineda44, cavendano13, tulgarita, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora** **bicyclesarecool** **, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo diez**

 **Fremont, Indiana, 1:29 am**

 **Mixtape: Dislocating de Bella Ruse**

Estuvimos atrapados en un embotellamiento de tráfico en Toledo por cinco horas porque había una gran construcción en la autopista así como un gran concierto en alguna arena cerca. Creo que era algún grupo juvenil a juzgar por todas las mamás atrapadas en los carriles con nosotros, adolescentes bailando emocionadas en los asientos traseros con frases como, _Cásate conmigo, Harry_ pintadas en las ventanas traseras.

Por lo que es seguro decir que estamos muy atrasados y todo el tiempo como perros y gatos porque al parecer Edward se pone muy irritable durante largos periodos con mamás de los suburbios atravesándose en su camino. Yo pasé el tiempo escribiendo poemas en servilletas y bolsas de McDonald's que encontré en el suelo. Me obligo a escribir por al menos una hora todos los días, solo para no perder la costumbre. Escribí mucho sobre suspiros nostálgicos y pasar junto a fábricas en decadencia.

Una vez que conseguimos pasar lo peor, hice que Edward me permitiera conducir porque él lucía sumamente estresado y exhausto. Ahora está durmiendo pero es casi el momento de cambiar otra vez para que él pueda conducir el resto del camino a Chicago, ya que él conoce el área mejor que yo. No sé dónde vamos a quedarnos una vez que lleguemos a la ciudad, pero espero poder ducharme—me siento como un camionero.

Le echo un vistazo a Edward; sus ojos están cerrados con fuerza, con mi mochila entre su mejilla y la ventanilla como una tosca almohada.

Tengo tocando ese primer CD, con el ritmo de suaves voces mientras conduzco en esta carretera oscura, pasando por el ocasional poste de luz y me siento abrumada por esa sensación de tristeza al verlo ahí y ni siquiera me siento resentida, solo infeliz.

Después de todo el fiasco en la escuela, el día que Tyler hizo circular mi carta a la mayoría de los chicos en mi clase, pasé toda una hora llorando en el baño con Alice. Ella frotó mi espalda al estar sentadas en una esquina de una casilla cerrada mientras yo trataba de mantener la voz baja. No le dije que la carta era sobre su primo. No tuve que hacerlo. Ella lo sabía.

No pude quedarme el resto del día, así que caminé los tres kilómetros a mi casa con Alice y nos acostamos en el sofá viendo _reality shows_ malos e intenté no pensar en Edward. Fingí estar enferma durante dos días de escuela y en el tercero mi mamá me hizo ir porque no le conté la verdad sobre por qué estaba tratando de saltarme el día de escuela.

Tyler me detuvo en el pasillo de camino al periodo de inscripción y sin demora le di una patada en la entrepierna tan fuerte que colapsó en el suelo y me suspendieron por dos días y mi papá me castigó por cinco.

Nadie se metió conmigo en la escuela después de eso.

Cuando me suspendieron, Edward vino una vez a la casa y le dije a mi mamá que le dijera que no quería verlo. Todavía estaba muy enojada con él, muy avergonzada; solo necesitaba unos días para calmarme.

Pero él nunca regresó.

Eso fue lo que más me dolió, creo. El hecho que me abandonó tan fácilmente, de verdad me dolió, todavía lo hace. Le di tanto de mí y él simplemente… me botó y nunca supe por qué. No sé qué parte tuvo él en todo eso de la carta así que no sé a quién culpar, pero no sé si realmente tiene importancia.

Le lanzo otra mirada furtiva y la tristeza me golpea como un ladrillo, en lo más profundo de mi pecho. Porque creo que una parte de mí siempre lo extrañará, siempre lo amará un poco por lo mucho que se arraigó en mí cuando éramos niños.

Nadie podría jamás compararse a ese niño triste con la voz suave y la ceja levantada.

Conduzco otra media hora pero me detengo cuando veo una estación de servicio porque necesito hacer pipí y lavarme la cara. Despierto a Edward y sus ojos están cansados y me duele mirarlo.

Es como si la noche me haya convertido en una melancólica viuda, esperando que regrese su amante de su tiempo en el mar. Pero mi amante nunca fue mío, y probablemente nunca regresará. No sé si alguna vez se lo permitiría aún si él lo intentara.

Me acurruco en mi esquina del asiento del pasajero y trato de quedarme dormida, escuchando a Edward tararear con la radio y tamborileando sus dedos en el volante.

"Buenas noches, B," dice en voz baja y siento que se cierra mi garganta.

No confío en mi voz para responderle.

* * *

 _ ***Sniff* Me uno a mi querida Erica en esto, ella dijo "par de idiotas" y sí que lo son, porque por lo que hemos leído hasta ahora, ellos tenían una amistad muy bonita que permitieron que se perdiera por terceros y malos entendidos. Es evidente que es culpa de ambos, pero como ya les dije y Eri le reiteró a una de las revoltosas del grupo (esa es injoa jejeje) no es lo único y pronto lo verán. En fin, veremos como sigue ese viaje y por qué quería Edward ir a Chicago. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ya lo saben, me encantaría saber qué les pareció y si no saben qué escribir, con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz me conformo. Solo quiero saber que están ahí, leyendo y disfrutando de la historias, y con así también marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: EmmaBe, kaja0507, Smedina, bbluelilas, Lizdayanna, Bertlin, Tecupi, Esal, Adriu, EriCastelo, debynoe12, rjnavajas, Nadiia16, PRISOL, tulgarita, Say's, Isabelle98, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Yoliki, torrespera172, Paola Lightwood, Kriss21, Maryluna, JessMel, Vrigny, glow0718, Techu, Melina, patymdn, andyG, Vanina Iliana, Liz Vidal, Amy Lee, alejandra1987, carolaap, somas, Gabriela Cullen, Nanny Swan, Mafer, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, cavendano13, Sully YM, injoa, lagie, DenniChavez, angryc, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	11. Capítulo 11

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo once**

 **Chicago, Illinois, 5:57 am**

 **Mixtape: Above the clouds of Pompeii de Bears Den**

Despierto en un cementerio.

Lo que probablemente es algo de una de mis recurrentes pesadillas, así que me toma un minuto darme cuenta que no he sido perseguida por el conductor de autobús de mi secundaria en la última hora y que estoy dentro de la camioneta, todavía con el cinturón puesto en mi asiento, con mis dos pies dormidos.

Echo otro vistazo por la ventanilla.

Sip, definitivamente es un cementerio. La camioneta está estacionada bajo un enorme árbol, sus largas ramas y hojas retorcidas brillando de color verde con la salida del sol. El cielo está despejado, parece ser que va a ser un buen día.

Salvo que estoy en un cementerio, mi compañero de viaje no está y todavía no puedo sentir mis pies.

No veo señales de Edward en el área circuncidante—no veo a nadie. Solo tumbas y árboles, sombras filtrándose entre las ramas y las hojas, con rayos de luz en una mañana brumosa.

Una vez que recupero la sensación en mis pies, decido salir desesperada por estirarme y tal vez encontrar a Edward y preguntar qué demonios está pasando.

Está relativamente frío, con una ligera brisa haciéndose presente y el aire es refrescante, nada como el viciado aire del coche. Quizás le pregunte si podemos viajar con las ventanillas abajo cuando nos marchemos. A juzgar por el panorama detrás de mí, supongo que llegamos a Chicago después de todo.

Está muy silencioso aquí, no quiero llamar a Edward en voz alta así que solo camino un poco, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la paz de tener algo de tiempo para estar sola.

Lo hago porque estoy 98 por ciento segura que Edward no me trajo aquí para asesinarme y estoy casi segura que todo va estar bien.

Estoy rodeando un gran mausoleo, cerca de la línea de árboles cuando lo veo—está encorvado, con su cabeza en sus rodillas y su cabello levantado como si realmente haya estado pasando sus dedos por él. Me dirijo hacia él lentamente y puedo distinguir la escritura en la lápida sobre la que está inclinado.

 _Cullen._

Oh.

 _Oh_.

El alma se me cae a los pies porque por supuesto; claro que su mamá estaría enterrada en Chicago.

Por supuesto que querría venir aquí.

Me siento junto a él y levanta la vista, asustado, sus ojos rojos y se ve como si algo se hubiera roto en su interior y mi corazón se parte en dos al ver su labio temblando. En este momento no se ve de veintitrés años, es pequeño y está asustado y muy solo y siento que las lágrimas brotan en mis propios ojos.

"Yo…" Dice pero no termina lo que está pensando y reconozco esto—esto ocurrió en cada día festivo, cada cumpleaños que pasé con él.

Nunca supe si desapareció cuando se hizo mayor.

Supongo que no.

Pongo mi brazo a su alrededor como solía hacerlo y él se apoya en mí, finalmente dejando que su cabeza descanse en mi regazo. Puedo sentir que tiembla, solo ligeramente, y froto su espalda hasta que pasa.

Nunca supe cómo detener este dolor, sigo sin saber cómo.

Me pregunto si las cosas habrían sido diferentes, si solo lo hubiese dejado entrar ese día después de la escuela. Si él se hubiera disculpado, si hubiéramos calmado los ánimos y olvidarlo.

Pienso en todos los cumpleaños que me perdí, todos los Días de Gracias que pasé en el lado opuesto de la mesa de donde estaba él, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por no mirarlo. Pienso en esquivar sus ojos en los pasillos de la escuela, pienso en cómo nunca pude tomar su mano, y me pregunto quién cuidó de él en esos días en que las cosas estuvieron realmente mal. Me pregunto si finalmente acudió a Esme, o si Tyler y Mike estuvieron ahí para él. En la universidad, ¿salió con alguien que lo abrazara por las noches cuándo no podía dormir? ¿Tiene a alguien ahora, a quién necesite llamar y desahogarse, relajándose con el sonido de su voz?

No le pregunto nada de esto; solo me quedo aquí con él hasta que esté listo.

Para cuando se incorpora, mi regazo está entumecido. Lo observo con cuidado.

"Lamento que solo te haya arrastrado aquí," dice, con su voz ronca. "Si no lo hago ahora, probablemente nunca lo haré. Yo… no he estado aquí desde… desde el funeral." Hay mucha vergüenza en sus ojos.

"Está bien, no es como si hubieras estado en el área," digo porque él ha estado a miles de kilómetros al otro lado del país. Su ceño fruncido se hace más marcado.

"Estuve aquí todo el verano, ayudando a mi abuela a empacar y mudarse. Ella siguió tratando de conseguir que viniera, yo solo… no pude."

"Está bien," le digo bajito pero sus ojos se cierran con fuerza.

"Pero no lo es. Es solo que he hecho tantas cosas mal. Ella fue todo lo que tenía durante toda mi vida," dice, mirándome realmente, sus ojos abiertos y muy intensos. "Me arrepiento de tantas cosas, B. Me perdí por completo sin ella y simplemente no puedo encontrar mi camino de regreso."

Esos ojos, verdes como el césped debajo de nosotros y los árboles arriba, están pidiendo perdón. Por qué exactamente, no estoy segura pero puedo verlo—como una plegaria y la emoción en ella me golpea con ganas y encuentro su mano y la aprieto con fuerza, sus largos dedos se entrelazan con los míos y deja escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Vamos a dar un paseo," ofrezco y después de un momento o dos, nos ponemos de pie y Edward me deja sacarlo del cementerio hacia la calle, su mano firmemente en la mía.

* * *

 _ ***Sniff* Sí, ya sé, ya sé *Sniff* Pues ya la mayoría había deducido lo de la muerte de su madre, y aquí da a entender que era lo único que tenía, además de su abuela. Luego sabremos un poco más, pero ahora entendemos por qué la tristeza ese primer Día de Acción de Gracias que pasaron juntos y por lo que dice Bella no fue la única vez que lo encontró así, ahora se pregunta quién estuvo con él todo ese tiempo que han estado separados. ¿Alguna duda sobre si todavía lo quiere? ¿Mmmm? Bueno, aunque todavía habrá que saber un poco más de su historia y si Bella lo perdonará finalmente. Espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, además, recuerden que con ellos marcan el ritmo de la historia ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Niny96, calvialexa, jupy, ELIZABETH, amogv, Nanny Swan, Yoliki, Melany, Say's Vrigny, Tata XOXO, eliananayara, saraipineda44, SharOn, Paola Lightwood, Lady Grigori, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Tecupi, Jeniferserena, somas, Manligrez, Maryluna, Bertlin, Mafer, Gabriela Cullen, Sully YM, Techu, alejandra1987, injoa, piligm, debynoe12, Isabelle98, EriCastelo, Lectora de Fics, Lizdayanna, Amy Lee, freedom2604, EmmaBe, Cinty, carolaap, PRISOL, DenniChavez, Smedina, Caty Bells, patymdn, Kriss21, Cinti, Liz Vidal, dushakis, torrespera172, cavendano13, krisr0405, andyG, tulgarita, AriGoonz, kaja0507, JessMel, Vanina Iliana, Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	12. Capítulo 12

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo doce**

 **Chicago, Illinois, 8:15 am**

 **Mixtape: Fight to Keep de Run River North**

Después de caminar lo que parecen kilómetros y kilómetros por lo que no se ve que sea la mejor parte de la ciudad, la respiración de Edward ha vuelto a la normalidad y aunque todavía se ve un poco alterado, ha empezado a señalar tiendas a las que solía ir cuando era niño, quién tenía la mejor pizza, dónde lo atraparon robando una barra Twix cuando tenía seis años.

"¿Qué hay del desayuno?" Pregunto, mi estómago gruñendo al pensar en panqueques. Sonríe, solo un poco.

"Hay un buen lugar a un par de cuadras de aquí. Mi abuela y yo fuimos muchas veces ahí durante el verano."

"Señala el camino," digo y estoy muy consciente que seguimos firmemente tomados de la mano.

El restaurante está en un edificio de ladrillos, entre una tienda de consignación y lo que podría ser un bar, pero no hay un letrero así que no estoy segura. Edward me abre la puerta, soltando mi mano y en su lugar mueve su mano a mi espalda baja, haciéndome pasar.

Las grandes ventanas al frente del edificio dejan entrar mucha brillante luz natural, las paredes de ladrillo expuesto están cubiertas de pinturas y pósteres, la gente está repartida en diferentes mesas, leyendo periódicos y bebiendo café.

La camarera, una mujer bajita con su cabello canoso recogido en una cola de caballo alta, sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando nos ve.

"¡Edward! ¡Volviste muy pronto! ¿Ya te cansaste de la escuela de medicina?" Dice bromeando. Su acento es marcado y Edward sonríe.

"Vamos de camino a una boda, quería pasar a ver a la viejita," dice y ella le pone los ojos en blanco.

"Oh sí, ¿cómo está tu abuela? ¿Le gusta el nuevo lugar?" Pregunta pero finalmente deja que sus ojos me miren. "¿Y quién es _ella_?"

"Sí, ya está volviendo locas a las enfermeras. Y ella es Bella," dice, su mano todavía quemando en mi espalda. "Es una vieja amiga."

La camarera parece escéptica por una milésima de segundo pero no pregunta más; en vez de eso me da una sonrisa cordial.

"Hola Bella, soy Tanya, es un placer conocerte. Pero basta de hablar, vamos a sentarlos. ¿La de costumbre, Edward?" Él asiente y nos llevan a una mesa en la esquina de la habitación, justo a un lado de la ventana. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en sillas disparejas mientras Tanya nos da nuestros menús.

"No que necesites uno," dice en broma, guiñándole un ojo a Edward y se echa a reír. "Volveré con algo de café."

Cuando se va, no puedo contener mi sorpresa. Edward se ve ligeramente avergonzado.

"Mi abuela y yo veníamos aquí casi todos los días. Su antigua casa está justo por esta calle," dice.

"¿A dónde la mudaste?"

"A un hogar para ancianos en Evanston," dice, hojeando el menú. "Pasé el verano empacando su casa y mudé la mayoría de sus cosas a un depósito o llevándolas a la iglesia para donarlas."

"Eso es… muy lindo de tu parte," digo porque lo es. Se encoge de hombros.

"Ella ha hecho mucho por mí. De hecho, es la razón por la que quería detenerme aquí. Quiero llevarla a cenar."

"Oh, por supuesto, definitivamente ustedes dos deberían hacer eso."

"Puedes venir con nosotros, B," dice, riéndose un poco.

"No quiero importunar," digo. "¡Tu abuela no quiere verme, quiere verte a _ti_!"

Edward rueda sus ojos.

"Ella quiere conocerte, no me dejaría ir sin ti—créeme."

Estoy por discutir con él pero Tanya vuelve con una bandeja que contiene una humeante jarra de café y dos tazas.

"Aquí tienen, ¿están listos para ordenar?" Tanya pregunta, sacando una libreta y una pluma de su delantal.

"Yo voy a querer lo de costumbre," Edward dice y entro en pánico porque ni siquiera le eché un vistazo al menú. "Bella va a querer los panqueques."

Le lanzo una mirada—pero no puedo decidir si es porque ordenó por mí o porque sabía exactamente lo que quería.

Sirvo café para los dos y Edward alcanza el plato de cremas y endulzantes de un extremo de la mesa.

Somos como una vieja pareja casada.

No lo odio.

De hecho, no puedo detener la sonrisa que se abre paso en mi rostro y Edward me mira, sus ojos luminosos.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta, el lado izquierdo de su boca elevándose.

"Nada," digo pero bebemos nuestro café con pequeñas sonrisas.

De regreso a la camioneta después de desayunar, pasamos por una florería.

"Espera," digo y alcanzo su brazo, deteniéndolo. Me levanta una ceja.

"Deberíamos comprar unas flores… ya sabes, para tu mamá," digo, de repente insegura. Él muerde su labio y toma mi mano.

"Siempre le gustaron los girasoles," dice en voz baja y lo llevo dentro. Lo alejo cuando trata de pagar por el ramo porque no me dejó pagar por mi desayuno. Esta fue mi idea de todos modos.

Llevo los girasoles, admirando vocalmente lo bonitos que son y Edward me sacude su cabeza todo el tiempo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras alabo los vibrantes pétalos amarillos.

Cuando volvemos al cementerio, le doy a Edward las flores.

"Tómate tu tiempo," le digo. "Voy a estar en la camioneta."

Se va por mucho tiempo, pero cuando entra del lado del conductor, se ve aliviado, sus ojos un poco hinchados pero de otro modo, bien.

"Oye Edward," digo.

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Ya podemos ir al hotel? Necesito una ducha."

"No iba a decir nada sobre eso…" Su voz se apaga y le pego ligeramente en el brazo.

"Eres un imbécil," le digo, pero estoy bromeando más que nada.

"Sí, pero lo superarás."

Tal vez lo haga.

* * *

 _ **Las cosas parecen ir mucho mejor entre ellos. Actuando como una pareja que tiene mucho tiempo juntos, mmm… pero como muchas de ustedes lo dijeron, aún tienen que resolver el problema, hablarlo entre ellos, fue algo que enterraron por mucho tiempo como para dejarlo pasar así como así, veremos si lo hacen. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews y por ser tan cortito, tal vez tengan el otro más pronto de lo que piensan, pero no lo olviden, USTEDES marcan el ritmo de actualización con sus reviews, un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente, solo quiero saber que están ahí y disfrutando de la historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Nadiia16, Cary, Say's, torrespera172, SharOn, Adriana Molina, Melany, melina, Vrigny, dushakis, kaja0507, Gabriela Cullen, carolaap, Adriu, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, eliananayara, EriCastelo, Manligrez, bellaliz, glow0718, Mafer, andyG, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Amy Lee, JessMel, Raquel Adorno, tulgarita, calvialexa, Lizdayanna, bbluelilas, Kriss21, patymdn, Vanina Iliana, PRISOL, alejandra1987, piligm, somas, ELIZABETH, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Isabelle98, Nanny Swan, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, Bertlin, kiztiapotter, Lady Grigori, DenniChavez, debynoe12, freedom2604, Sully YM, lagie, rjnavajas, Marie Sellory, cavendano13, krisr0405, Lectora de Fics, saraipineda44, injoa, Techu, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	13. Capítulo 13

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo trece**

 **Forks, Washington**

 **Hace cinco años**

 **Mixtape: Let's Walk Then de Joel P West**

"Oí que Connor quiere pedirte que vayas al baile de graduación con él."

"¿En serio?" Pregunté, mi voz aguda y mis ojos desviándose hacia Edward al otro lado de la habitación. Era casi como un reflejo—no podía evitarlo. Han pasado años desde que hablábamos fuera del ocasional grupo para un proyecto en el que habíamos sido forzados a estar juntos. E incluso entonces era mínimo y cortante.

Pero me gustaba Connor. Era lindo y algo fornido y tocaba el violín. Se sentaba junto a mí en cálculo y siempre me ayudaba con la tarea y sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando me miraba cuando le hacía preguntas.

Alice me sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa. Estábamos en la biblioteca durante el estudio libre. Estaba tratando de leer y ella estaba tratando de hacer planes para la graduación para la que todavía faltaba un mes. Vi que Edward pasó una mano por su cabello por la esquina de mi ojo, su mirada disparándose hacia la mía por un breve segundo.

"Estoy casi segura que Garrett le mencionó algo a Bree sobre pedírmelo, y está bien, él es bastante lindo," Alice suspiró.

"Eres imposible," me eché a reír y ella rodó los ojos.

"Solo quiero que termine este año para conocer a chicos universitarios," dijo ella, agitando sus brazos a su alrededor. "Estoy harta de estos chicos."

"Aquí vamos de nuevo," murmuré.

"¡Cierra la boca!" Dijo, restándole importancia a mis palabras con un movimiento de su muñeca. Su voz fue demasiado alta y varias cabezas se giraron de golpe en nuestra dirección, la de Edward incluida.

Alice debe haber visto que mi mirada se encontró con la de él, porque me chasqueó su lengua.

"Ustedes dos me vuelven loca."

"Alice," le advertí, con mis mejillas encendiéndose. Ella echó su largo cabello oscuro detrás de sus hombros, irritada.

"Hablo en serio, evidentemente, por alguna razón no lo has olvidado y él constantemente está preguntando por ti."

"No, no lo hace."

"Sí lo hace. Es muy incómodo," dijo ella.

"Lo siento, Alice," le dije en voz baja y tocó mi mano al otro lado de la mesa.

"Solo quiero que seas feliz."

"¡Lo soy!" Grité pero pude sentir que la mentira pesaba en mi pecho. "Me pregunto cómo me lo va a pedir Connor."

La sonrisa de Alice se iluminó y tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa emocionada, aceptando mi cambio de tema.

"Espero que te dé flores."

"Espero que no sea frente a todo el mundo," le dije, mordiendo mi labio.

Pero sí fue frente a todo el mundo.

Bueno, no todo el mundo.

Pero fue frente a bastante gente.

Estaba en mi casillero la semana siguiente justo después que terminara el día de escuela, reuniendo mis libros. Estaba tratando de decidir si quería llevar a casa mi libro de cálculo para el fin de semana o no cuando escuché que alguien tocaba en el casillero junto al mío. Cerré la puerta para encontrar a Connor parado junto a mí, con sus mejillas rojas y su rizado cabello rubio apuntando a todas partes. Sostenía con fuerza un ramo de rosas en su mano y los estudiantes se detenían a nuestro alrededor, deseando ver el _show_.

Sentí que el alma se me cayó a los pies, mis nervios me estaban abrumando.

"Bella," dijo, su voz quebrándose un poco.

"Connor," le dije, mis mejillas encendiéndose.

"¿Me preguntaba si, uh, te gustaría ir al baile de graduación conmigo?"

Dejé escapar una risa nerviosa y él me sonrió.

"Claro. Quiero decir, sí," le dije y me dio las rosas. Algunas chicas cerca de nosotros aplaudieron y alguien silbó. Si es posible, todo mi cuerpo se tornó a un brillante escarlata.

La sonrisa de Connor se hizo más grande y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Gracias por las flores," le dije y se encogió de hombros.

"Tengo que ir a hablar con el señor Banner antes de que se vaya, pero, ¿puedo llamarte más tarde?"

"Claro," le dije, asegurando mi mochila sobre mis hombros mientras trataba de no soltar las rosas. Lo vi dar la vuelta por el pasillo, dándole pequeñas sonrisas a las personas que aún estaban a mi alrededor hasta que vi a Edward en su casillero en ese mismo pasillo, su frente arrugada y su boca en una línea apretada.

Cuando paso junto a él, le sostengo la mirada pero cuando queda fuera de mi vista, no le doy importancia.

Lo dejo atrás.

* * *

 _ **Lo dicho, dramas de escuela ¡agh! Alguien por ahí me preguntó cómo me fue a mí, como cualquier niña y adolescente dramática que tiene sus primeros enamoramientos y cuando todo acaba, se quiere morir. No tuve muchos problemas con bullies gracias a Dios, de hecho, yo era como Bella, defendiendo a mis amigas y otros niños de los bullies, pero bueno, digamos que aunque la infancia y adolescencia son momentos inolvidables de tu vida, no quieres volver a pasar por ahí jajajaja. Bueno, tal parece que a nuestro Edward no le cayó muy bien el que saliera otro pretendiente, la pregunta es, ¿qué hizo al respecto? ¿Se quedaría con los brazos cruzados? Eso lo veremos un poquitín más adelante. Espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto, me encantaría que me lo dijeran con un review, recuerden que con ellos, ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Elizabeth Marie Cullen, saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Yoliki, Vrigny, Say's, Lady Grigori, Melany, SharOn, Tecupi, freedom2604, JessMel, Adriana Molina, patymdn, lagie, Lizdayanna, Sully YM, Nanny Swan, jupy, EmmaBe, debynoe12, Manligrez, kaja 0507, Bertlin, Cinti, Sami, torrespera172, Amy Lee, Cinty, Adriu, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, glow0718, DenniChavez, Liz Vidal, andyG, Techu, krisr0405, Mafer, Vanina Iliana, tulgarita, bbluelilas, aliceforever85, EriCastelo, Lectora de Fics, rjnavajas, injoa, Gabriela Cullen, Pili, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora** **bicyclesarecool** **, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo catorce**

 **Chicago, Illinois, 11:13 am**

 **Mixtape: Until We Get There de Lucius**

"Entonces, la habitación tiene dos camas, ¿verdad?" Edward le dice a la mujer en la recepción del Holiday Inn. Ella nos mira, exasperada pero asiente. Mi culpa se intensifica. Entramos a la primera habitación que nos dieron y con solo una mirada a la única cama king en el centro de la habitación, las mejillas de él se tornaron rojas y yo hice que saliéramos en seguida y bajáramos para hacer un cambio.

La mujer de la recepción nos da una nueva tarjeta llave y nos da nuestro número de habitación. Arrastro mi pequeña maleta tras de nosotros y Edward carga su bolso de lona al entrar al ascensor y me siento absolutamente emocionada al pensar en una ducha. Estoy segura que mi cabello se ve tan grasoso como se siente y de verdad necesito afeitar mis piernas, pero más que nada quiero deshacerme de la suciedad que cubre todo mi cuerpo por estar en un coche durante dos días. Siento que huelo a rancio.

La habitación es bonita, como la de cualquier otro hotel en el que me he quedado. Desde la ventana, puedo ver una piscina abajo con rascacielos elevándose en la distancia. Se ve un poco extraño y me rio bajito. Quiero desplomarme en la cama pero no antes de asearme—no quiero ensuciar esas magníficas sábanas blancas.

Edward, sin embargo, prácticamente se lanza sobre la cama más cercana a la puerta, estirándose y gimiendo en satisfacción. Veo que una sonrisa perezosa aparece en su rosto al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se cierran.

"Voy a tomar una ducha," digo, sonriéndole. Murmura un amortiguado _está bien_ mientras saco todo lo que voy a necesitar de mi maleta.

Todo el baño tiene baldosas blancas y dejo escapar un lloriqueo al verlo. Me quito mi ropa sucia y abro la llave de la ducha, dejando que el vapor sature la habitación. Agarro mi teléfono y pongo algo de música, una canción de poppy de un CD que Alice me dio hace algunos años. Tengo ganas de bailar, pudiendo al fin estirar mis extremidades y cuando me pongo bajo el _spray_ toda la tensión deja mi cuerpo, mis músculos relajándose debajo del agua caliente. Me tomo mi tiempo echándome champú y lavándome con el jabón provisto por el hotel, cantando al ritmo de la música. Afeito mis piernas porque no estoy segura cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que pueda hacerlo nuevamente.

Cuando salgo, me seco con una de las esponjosas toallas blancas, envolviéndola en mi cabello cuando termino. Agarro la botellita de loción de la pequeña canasta junto al lavamanos y la abro. Tahitian Vainilla. Sofisticado. Lo uso, ¿por qué no? La aplico sobre mis piernas y brazos, sintiéndome correctamente mimada cuando termino.

Cielos, amo a los hoteles.

¿Es demasiado tarde para cambiar toda mi política de cada dos días?

Tal vez podría echar mano a mi cuenta de ahorros en Seattle.

Considero esto seriamente mientras seco mi cabello pero por supuesto no puedo permitir que él se salga con la suya. Me alegra haber empacado mi difusor en mi maleta, deja que mis rizos salgan más suaves de lo que normalmente lo hacen. Me pongo un maquillaje ligero y cojo la ropa que agarré de mi maleta. No estoy segura dónde vamos a ir a cenar así que supong que un vestido veraniego está bien. Es lo suficientemente casual, me llega justo encima de las rodillas y Alice dice que el azul marino es mi color.

Me evalúo en el espejo y es una vasta diferencia de la chica en la que me había transformado en los últimos dos días. Sonrío, sintiéndome limpia y feliz.

Cuando salgo del baño, Edward todavía está tendido en la cama, pero está roncando suavemente. Su cuerpo es muy largo y delgado, y su rostro siempre se ve muy pacífico cuando duerme.

Decido dejarlo dormir, escribiendo una rápida nota para que me llame una vez que despierte antes de agarrar mi mochila y salir por la puerta.

Está soleado y caliente, pero una brisa agradable viene del lago. Me encanta estar en la ciudad y aunque nunca antes he estado en Chicago, los rascacielos me hacen sentir en casa. Le envío a Angela una foto de la calle frente a mí y sigo caminando, sintiendo el calor del sol en mi rostro. Paseo por un rato, pero no tomo ninguna calle lateral. No quiero perderme.

Termino en un pequeño café con hiedra creciendo en las paredes exteriores. Hay un pequeño patio al frente, así que me siento ahí y ordeno una coca de dieta por el momento. Había pasado mi desgastado diario de mi maleta a mi mochila así que lo saco, junto con una pluma. Transfiero al libro todo lo que había escrito en servilletas y pedazos de basura de la camioneta en los últimos días.

Quiero escribir sobre esta ciudad, sobre el chico durmiendo profundamente en el hotel, sobre la brisa y los girasoles.

Así que lo hago, y escribo sobre los ojos del chico al otro lado de la habitación frente a mí en la cafetería de la secundaria y sobre la forma en que lo vi hacerse más alto a la distancia, lo mucho que lo echaba de menos aunque me humilló y rompió el corazón con un solo golpe.

Escribir es catártico, y siempre lo ha sido desde que era más joven. Me dejo llevar por mi pluma, solo interrumpida por mi teléfono vibrando ruidosamente sobre la mesa a mi lado casi una hora después.

"¿Hola?"

"Bella," dice Edward, su voz gruesa por dormir.

"Edward," digo, tomando un sorbo de mi bebida.

"¿Dónde estás?"

Le doy el nombre del café y cuelga con la promesa de estar aquí pronto. El camarero se acerca a mí para rellenar mi vaso y le digo que pronto ordenaré comida, que lamento quedarme por tanto tiempo. Él se encoge de hombros. No están muy ocupados ahora, de todas formas.

Cuando veo a Edward cerca del edificio, el alma se me cae los pies—pero no de forma negativa. Su cabello está húmedo, el sol se refleja en él, haciendo que se vea más rojo de lo que es. Se ve descansado, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus _jeans_ y su camiseta de la Universidad de Washington viéndose bastante desgastada.

Sonríe cuando me ve y mi respiración se atora en mi garganta cuando se acerca al patio y se sienta frente a mí. Es una sonrisa contenta y perezosa. Sé que es rara en él. No es alguien que sonría con facilidad, todo lo que hace es con cuidado, calculado.

O al menos lo era. Ya no estoy muy segura.

"Hola," dice, sonriendo como si no pudiera evitarlo. Le sonrío en respuesta.

"Hola. ¿Tuviste una buena siesta?"

"Sí, pero desearía que me hubieses despertado—me siento extraño de que andes paseando tú sola."

Pongo mis ojos en blanco.

"Lo digo en serio," dice, levantándome una ceja. "Eres imprudente, ¿lo sabías?"

"¿Por ir a un café en la mitad de la tarde?" Refuto. "No tengo ocho años."

"Tú solo… no importa," suspira. "¿Ya comiste?"

"No, te estaba esperando," digo de forma cortante, todavía un poco molesta por su comentario.

"Bueno, vamos a ordenar. No tenemos que encontrarnos con la abuela hasta las seis. ¿Quieres explorar algo después del almuerzo?"

"Claro," digo.

"Te ves bonita, por cierto," dice, sus ojos fijos en el menú frente a él así que no me ve sonrojarme.

* * *

 _ **Awwww, me encanta verlos así. Con el ligero inconveniente del comentario de antes, se ve que se sienten a gusto uno con el otro. Esperemos que se vuelvan a dar otra oportunidad. Algunas de ustedes no parecen tener claro que fue lo que los alejó por tanto tiempo, concordamos que fue algo infantil al principio. Bella ayudó mucho a Edward después llegar a vivir con la familia de Alice, después de la muerte de su madre, eran muy buenos amigos pero Bella empezó a sentir algo más y como no sabía qué hacer con esos sentimientos, empezó a evitar a Edward. Error, porque Edward lo malinterpretó pensando que ya no quería ser su amiga, ahí es donde entra Tyler y sus amigos, influenciando negativamente en Edward a tal grado que cuando Bella al fin lo busca para declarar sus sentimientos él escoge a Tyler y deja a Bella, lo dicho, un malentendido, empeoró con lo de la carta, pero como Bella no le dio oportunidad a Edward de explicarse, nunca supo si él tuvo algo que ver, y Edward sintiéndose herido, nunca la buscó y ese malentendido además de la constante influencia de Tyler en Edward impidieron que volvieran a hablarse o estar juntos los años siguientes, aunque nunca dejaron de sentirse atraídos por lo que se vio en los últimos flashbacks, pero como ya les dije, eso no es todo… y en los siguientes capítulos veremos cuál fue el tiro de gracia. Ahora, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews, que les recuerdo es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo para ustedes, además de que les muestra a las autoras originales que las lectoras en español también agradecen sus historias y el que estén dispuestas a dar permisos de traducción. Y por supuesto, con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia, no olviden eso ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Vrigny, Raquel, torrespera172, Adriana Molina, Paola Lightwood, aliceforever85, alejandra1987, lagie, Esal, ELIZABETH, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Sami, Cinty, Isabelle98, Tecupi, kaja0507, bbluelilas, Nadiia16, Yoliki, carolaap, Vanina Iliana, Lizdayanna, Manligrez, Bertlin, Lectora de Fics, Tata XOXO, EriCastelo, debynoe12, Cary, Sully YM, patymdn, injoa, Say's, freedom2604, cavendano13, PRISOL, andyG, tulgarita, rjnavajas, krisr0405, Techu, glow0718, JessMel, Liz Vidal, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, somas, Kriss21, saraipineda44, Mafer, Gabriela Cullen, DenniChavez y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	15. Capítulo 15

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo quince**

 **Chicago, Illinois, 1:19 pm**

 **Mixtape: Heart of a Lion de The Griswolds**

"¡Ve lo enorme que está tu cabeza ahora!"

"Mira quién habla," Edward gruñe, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Sonríe, señor Cara de Papa, voy a tomar una foto," le digo, sosteniendo mi teléfono frente a mí. Él no sonríe, pero mi sonrisa es amplia, recargándome en él antes de presionar el obturador. Capturo nuestros reflejos en el Bean—esa enorme escultura de espejos en el Parque Milenario que tiene forma de, bueno, un frijol, 'bean' en inglés. De verdad, es como una enorme casa de la risa, distorsionando cuerpos y los edificios a nuestro alrededor.

Me rio al ver la foto, sosteniéndola para que él la vea. Las comisuras de su boca se curvean hacia arriba, muy ligeramente. Se la envío Alice.

"Desearía tener unas gafas de sol," digo, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Rueda sus ojos y agarra mi mano, tirando de mí hacia las atestadas calles.

"Esta es la tienda más grande en la que he estado," le digo, sin siquiera molestarme en ocultar el asombro en mi voz. Edward se ríe, todavía sosteniendo mi mano. Se siente bien. Natural.

Imagino a Alice viéndonos así. Nunca me dejaría olvidarlo.

Estamos en una tienda de departamentos con al menos tres pisos, ropa y zapatos y accesorios a nuestro alrededor. Prácticamente mi boca se hace agua al verlo todo, deseando no estar quebrada.

"¿Por qué me estás torturando?" Gimo cuando Edward me lleva más adentro de la tienda.

"Aquí tienen gafas de sol baratas," dice, encogiéndose de hombros, al acercarnos a los grandes exhibidores de accesorios. Muchas gafas.

Me pruebo unos cincuenta tipos diferentes antes de finalmente decidirme por un par con cristales en forma de corazón. Edward se ríe de mí pero sus ojos son tiernos.

"Muy tú," dice, y le soplo un beso exagerado.

"¿Todavía le tienes miedo a las alturas?" Pregunto, sosteniendo la cámara desechable que Edward compró en una farmacia de camino a Navy Pier. Tomo una foto del panorama. Edward rueda los ojos, pero todavía se ve un poco nervioso.

"¿Cómo puedes culparme?"

"¡Eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo!" Me rio, tomando una foto de él antes de que pueda detenerme. Me arrebata la cámara.

"¡Me empujaste de un árbol!"

"¡Teníamos once años! Ni siquiera era un árbol muy alto," digo.

"De todos modos me rompí la pierna," reclama.

"Um, no, te torciste el tobillo."

"Es lo mismo," dice él cortante.

"¡Eres prácticamente un doctor! ¡Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que _no_ es lo mismo!" Él me toma una foto, estoy segura que mi boca está abierta, transformándose en una sonrisa que no puedo evitar.

"Cuando esto termine, me debes un cono helado," dice, mirando por la ventana por primera vez.

"Hecho."

La abuela de Edward es una mujer delgada y bajita con cabello plateado recogido en un pequeño rodete encima de su cabeza. Lleva puesto lo que parece un brillante kimono púrpura y unos pantalones negros, sus pies están dentro de unos mocasines negros. Su sonrisa es enorme cuando abre la puerta, con lápiz labial oscuro y ojos verdes.

"Cariño," chilla, atrayendo a Edward en un abrazo. Él se ríe, inclinándose hacia ella.

"Hola, abuela," dice cuando ella lo suelta, limpiando el lápiz labial que había dejado ella en su mejilla.

"¿Tú eres Bella?" Pregunta, sus ojos luminosos. Sonrío, alisando mi vestido.

"Sí, es un gusto conocerla," digo, tendiéndole mi mano para que la estreche pero a mí también me atrae en un abrazo. Trae puesto un fuerte perfume floral y un gran collar de perlas que se entierra incómodamente en mi pecho.

"He escuchado mucho de ti," dice cuando me suelta. Edward frota incómodamente la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"Cosas buenas, espero," digo, riéndome un poco. Me guiña un ojo.

"Como sea," dice Edward. "¿Dónde pensabas ir a cenar?"

"Quiero espagueti," dice pensativamente. Edward sonríe.

"¿La Cena?"

"Como si hubiera otro lugar," dice despectivamente, saliendo por la puerta.

"Oh, Carlisle, ¿me traerías mi bolso?" Dice por encima de su hombro y Edward frunce el ceño.

"Soy Edward, abuela," dice él y ella se da la vuelta, viéndose confundida por un segundo pero luego rueda los ojos, recuperándose velozmente.

"Eso quise decir," le dice y él no se ve completamente convencido.

Me parece muy gracioso que el lugar tenga un nombre tan ordinario como La Cena, que por cierto se escribe igual en español o italiano. Edward me da una amplia sonrisa cuando me ve cubrir mis risitas.

"Es un nombre tonto," dice la abuela. "Pero tienen la mejor salsa de tomate en Chicago."

Es un pequeño restaurante, las paredes están pintadas con murales de la campiña italiana, con las mesas cubiertas con manteles a cuadros color rojo y blanco. Nos sientan rápidamente y la abuela está tratando de convencer a Edward de que le permita ordenar una botella de vino para nosotros.

"¿Puedes beber con tu nueva medicina?" Pregunta, con las cejas fruncidas mientras la observa recorrer con la vista la lista de vinos.

"Sí, doctor," dice, exasperada, pero le sonríe de todos modos. Él todavía parece aprensivo cuando ella ordena una botella de Zinfandel.

Después que ordenamos, ella se centra una vez más en mí, haciéndome todas las típicas preguntas: dónde fui a la universidad, qué fue lo que estudié, cuáles son mis planes. Cuando le cuento que espero poder escribir a tiempo completo, comienza a preguntarme si he leído a un autor del que nunca había escuchado y empieza a describir uno de los libros con gran detalle.

Ha llegado solo a la mitad cuando llega nuestra comida y ella abandona el tema, comiendo su pasta lentamente. Tengo que contenerme de inhalar mi lasaña y tomarme toda la botella de vino. Todo está tan bueno, que me siento como si estuviera flotando en una nube de comida.

Estamos callados mientras comemos y la mesa es pequeña por lo que cuando Edward se mueve un poco en su asiento su muslo se pega con el mío. Le echo un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y él está muy concentrando con su plato pero no mueve su pierna.

La abuela me ve a los ojos y me da una rápida sonrisa.

"Bella, ¿te importaría ayudarme a ir al baño?" Pregunta, poniéndose de pie.

"Oh, claro," digo. Edward se ve sospechoso.

Caminamos a la parte trasera del restaurante, su brazo entrelazado con el mío aunque no estoy completamente segura que sea necesario.

El baño está limpio y libre de cualquier otro cliente y la abuela sonríe cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros.

"Aunque sí tengo que usar el tocador, esa no es la razón por la que estamos aquí," dice y siento que mi estómago se tensa muy ligeramente.

"Edward ha estado hablando de ti por años—puedo ver por qué le gustas tanto. Después que su mamá murió y él se mudó con Carlisle y Esme, estuve muy preocupada por él—no se lleva muy bien con la gente y solo quería agradecerte, por todo lo que has hecho por mi nieto," dice amablemente, con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

"En realidad, no he hecho—" Empiezo a decir pero ella me interrumpe. Me siento abrumada por la culpa porque ella piensa que soy un ángel maravilloso que estuvo ahí para él todos estos años pero… no lo estuve.

"Si, lo has hecho. Puedo darme cuenta que te ha echado de menos. Te dejaré ir ahora," me dice guiñándome otro ojo.

"¿Está segura? Puedo quedarme hasta que termine," le digo, mi rostro tan rojo que a estas alturas probablemente esté púrpura.

"Estoy segura que me las puedo arreglar," se echa a reír y me hace un gesto para que salga del lugar. Edward levanta la vista cuando me acerco a la mesa, con los labios fruncidos en confusión.

"¿Dónde está la abuela?"

"En el baño, me dijo que no me necesitaba después de todo," digo tan casualmente como puedo. Para mi sorpresa, no insiste en el tema. Le sonrío ligeramente y él me devuelve el gesto. Es pequeña pero puedo darme cuenta que es sincera.

* * *

 _ **Como algunas de ustedes lo supusieron, sí, es evidente que Edward le ha contado mucho a su abuela de Bella, y ahora Bella también lo sabe. A estas alturas, creo que todas sabemos que los dos sienten algo por el otro a pesar de lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, y solo falta que ambos reconozcan ese enorme elefante en la habitación y resuelven ese asunto entre ellos. Un capi más y llegaremos al meollo del asunto, así que espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, o como ya les he dicho, sino saben qué decir con un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz me conformo, solo déjenme saber que están ahí y así podremos leer pronto el siguiente ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Maryluna, Adriana Molina, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, MariePrewettMellark, Vrigny, Yoliki, somas, EmmaBe, patymdn, carolaap, Tecupi, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, freedom 2604, glow0718, Mafer, Cary, kaja0507, Manligrez, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, bbluelilas, EriCastelo, injoa, JessMel, dushakis, debynoe12, Liz Vidal, Melany, andyG, krisr0405, torrespera172, Lectora de Fics, DenniChavez, Gabriela Cullen, Techu, rjnavajas, Cinty, Pili, Tata XOXO, Vanina Iliana, Sully YM, cavendano13, tulgarita, Bertlin, Amy Lee, natuchis2011b, lagie, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	16. Capítulo 16

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo dieciséis**

 **Chicago, Illinois, 8:10 pm**

 **Mixtape: Sidekick de Walk the Moon**

La abuela nos hace quedar en su habitación después de la cena hasta que terminan las horas de visita alrededor de las ocho. Me muestra fotos de Edward cuando era un bebé y se asegura de decirme que tiene el más lindo trasero mientras él se sonroja y trata de apresurar la visita tanto como es posible. Cuando nos vamos ella nos abraza a ambos con fuerza y mete veinte dólares en cada una de nuestras manos antes de cerrar la puerta, sin darnos oportunidad de protestar.

"Tu abuelita es asombrosa," le digo al volver a meternos en el coche y Edward se ríe.

"Puede ser un poco… demasiado," me dice, pasando una mano por su oscuro cabello.

"Pero de una buena manera."

"Tienes razón, supongo. Es solo que ella, no sé, se confunde cada vez más y más últimamente, que es la razón por la que Carlisle quería que viniera aquí o se mudara a Washington."

"Tiene sentido," digo y nos quedamos en silencio durante el corto viaje de vuelta al hotel.

Cuando volvemos a nuestra habitación, Edward se vuelve a recostar en su cama, encendiendo la televisión y aunque estoy llena de energía, me siento en mi cama, tamborileando mis dedos ansiosa en mis rodillas.

Edward recorre los canales. Suspiro y él me mira, con las cejas levantadas.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta y contengo el impulso de arrojarme hacia atrás sobre mi cama con dramático puchero.

"Estoy aburrida," digo, levantándome y empezando a pasearme en la habitación.

"¿Estás aburrida?"

"Sí," suspiro. "Estamos en una gran ciudad y no estamos en el coche, quiero hacer algo _divertido_."

"¿Qué exactamente tienes en mente?" Pregunta cuando me detengo cerca de la ventana. Las luces debajo llaman mi atención.

"¡La piscina!" Grito y Edward se sobresalta un poco en su lugar en la cama.

"¿Qué?"

"¡La piscina! ¡Vamos a nadar!" Digo y en poco tiempo, estoy buscando en mi maleta algo que ponerme, finalmente decidiéndome por una camiseta vieja del Instituto de Forks y encerrándome en el baño para cambiarme.

"¿Siquiera tienes un traje de baño? Yo no tengo uno," dice, e imagino sus cejas fruncidas. Me rio de él, con suerte lo bastante alto para que me escuche a través de la puerta.

"Si tienes pantalones cortos para ejercitarte, tienes un traje de baño," digo, abriendo la puerta del baño. Me he puesto mi camiseta demasiado grande, sin sujetador y los pantalones más cortos que tengo. Mi cabello recogido alto en mi cabeza.

Él se ve inseguro y traga con fuerza.

"No tienes que venir, pero estaré ahí abajo," digo justo antes de salir por la puerta. Estoy emocionada y sintiéndome realmente inmadura pero como sea. Me encanta nadar pero en realidad no he podido hacerlo por algunos años.

La piscina está mayormente vacía, solo unos cuantos niños corriendo y saltando dentro mientras su mamá está sentada en una silla y lee un libro, gritándoles de vez en cuando para que dejen de salpicarla.

Agarro una toalla de la estantería cerca de la puerta y reclamo una silla lejos de los niños y me quito los zapatos. Meto un pie en el agua—definitivamente está climatizada, pero se siente agradable. Me meto, sintiéndome de verdad calmada y feliz mientras muevo mis extremidades por el agua, dándome vuelta sobre mi espalda y flotando por un rato, con los ojos cerrados hasta que siento agua gotear en mi cara. Me levanto, lista para encontrar a esos niños muy cerca de mí, pero ellos están fuera de la piscina, secándose. En vez de eso, veo a Edward con pantalones cortos y sin camiseta sentado en la orilla de la piscina, sus piernas colgando en el agua.

Muy bien, definitivamente hace ejercicio.

Al menos un poco.

Está muy delgado pero definido.

Trato de no quedarme mirando así que nado de perrito hacia él y lo salpico, mojando todo su cabello. Se ríe.

"¿Vas a meterte o no?" Pregunto, dándome vuelta sobre mi espalda y flotando lejos de él. Está junto a mí en segundos, alcanzándome con veloces y largas brazadas. Lo salpico otra vez y me alejo nadando y él viene tras de mí, así que nado tan rápido como puedo al otro extremo de la piscina, riendo cuando siento que agarra mi pie y tira de mí hacia atrás, sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y sujetándome a él con firmeza.

"¡Suéltame!" Chillo, riendo tan fuerte que no puedo respirar. Siento sus labios rozar mi oreja.

"De acuerdo," dice bajito, y me estremezco. Pero luego me levanta en el aire y trato de no gritar cuando me arroja al agua a un poco más de medio metro de distancia, como mi papá solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña.

Después de eso, paso los siguientes veinte minutos tratando de hundirlo pero es mucho más fuerte que yo y en realidad solo somos un caos de extremidades sacudiéndose hasta que me canso y termino flotando otra vez, sonriendo porque me siento muy contenta.

"Echaba de menos verte nadar," dice bajito al flotar hacia alguna parte cerca.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Todos solíamos ir a esa parte del río," dice. "Sobre todo en secundaria. Solo recuerdo a la mayoría de las chicas bronceándose y tú estabas en el agua, solo flotando, intentando que Alice se metiera contigo."

"Ella odiaba el río," me rio aunque la idea de él viéndome ahí hace que se apriete mi corazón.

"Yo también," admite. "Solo iba porque sabía que tú estarías ahí."

No digo nada, solo sigo flotando y siento a Edward junto a mí en ese momento, pero nos quedamos en silencio.

Todavía no estamos listos para hablar de ellos, pero creo que pronto tendremos que estarlo.

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, hasta Bella misma lo reconoce. Llegó la hora de hablar. Y tal vez ella esté dispuesta a hacerlo porque Edward ya la ha dado muestras de que 'sentía' o siente lo mismo por ella. Ahora viene uno de los últimos flashbacks relacionado con este último recuerdo de Edward y que ocurrió justo el día en que todo se fue a la mierda. Así que, ya saben que hacer, y no les cuesta nada, un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz en un review, recuerden que con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias. Si has sido una lectora silenciosa, anímate a saludar, hay que aprender a ser agradecidas ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: SharOn, Lizdayanna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Adriana Molina, Vrigny, somas, Pam Malfoy Black, Say's, slarralde, Maryluna, alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, lagie, Adriu, glow0718, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, krisr0405, freedom2604, DenniChavez, saraipineda44, patymdn, Lectora de Fics, EmmaBe, Esal, EriCastelo, Kriss21, cary, rjnavajas, angryc, Tecupi, andyG, debynoe12, injoa, Amy Lee, aliceforever85, tulgarita, Bertlin, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, Sully YM, carolaap, Techu, bbluelilas, JessMel, Vanina Iliana, Manligrez, piligm, Mafer, Cinty, Gabriela Cullen, torrespera172, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	17. Capítulo 17

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo diecisiete**

 **Forks, Washington**

 **Hace cinco años**

 **Mixtape: Apartament de Modern Baseball**

Una semana antes del baile de graduación, Alice aceptó ir al río conmigo. Era un raro día soleado, el primero real que teníamos en todo el año así que pasé toda la mañana convenciéndola que era el momento perfecto para trabajar en nuestro bronceado pregraduación. Solo estaba desesperada por nadar—era un dolor en el trasero conducir todo el camino hasta la Y en Port Angeles y en la escuela no teníamos un equipo de natación, mucho menos un piscina en alguna parte del pueblo excepto por la de la casa de Lauren Mallory.

El lugar en el río a donde iban todos normalmente no tenía corriente y estaba relativamente poco profundo. Siempre podía tocar el suelo cada vez que me ponía de pie. Estacionamos en un pequeño claro cerca, junto a unos cuantos coches pero se veía que todavía no estaba muy lleno. Alice subió aún más sus enormes gafas de sol por su nariz y acomodó su bolso sobre su hombro.

"Deja de verte como si estuviera torturándote," le dije mientras caminábamos a la mezcla de arena y piedrecitas que cubría la orilla del río. Un pequeño grupo de chicas de primero, ya estaban tendidas con sus revistas frente a ellas y un pequeño radio tocando bajito la estación _top_ cuarenta. El agua estaba en su mayoría vacía, solo un par de chicos arrojando una pelota de fútbol americano de un lado al otro más allá de donde Alice y yo estábamos colocando nuestras toallas.

"¿Quieres nadar?" Pregunté, porque siempre lo hacía. Y ella se burló, como siempre, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que me fuera. El agua estaba fría, realmente fría. Pero no era nada nuevo.

Di unas cuantas vueltas, más que nada de pecho porque era mi favorita pero una vez que me acostumbraba a la temperatura, me gustaba flotar. Más y más gente estaba llegando, y Connor nadó hacia mí después de un rato.

"Está helado aquí," dijo, castañeando sus dientes. Me reí de él.

"Te acostumbras," le dije.

"No estoy seguro de eso. Entonces—para el sábado, estaba pensando que todos podemos ir a ese lugar italiano en Port Angeles. Alice y Garrett vienen con nosotros, ¿verdad?"

"Ese es el plan," le dije, sonrojándome un poco al ver su sonrisa.

"Te enviaré una foto de mi corbata más tarde, para que puedas decirme si hace juego o no con tu vestido."

"Estoy segura que está bien."

Miré hacia la orilla porque sentí que alguien me miraba. Alice seguía donde la dejé, cubierta de bronceador con la biografía de Audrey Hepburn abierta frente a ella. Edward estaba junto a ella, sus ojos en mí mientras conversaba. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y en el sol, también lo estaba su cabello. Miró de mí a Connor rápidamente antes de finalmente mirar a Alice. Vi que ella me señaló pero Edward no me miró. Después de un rato, él se unió a otros chicos de nuestro año en el agua, lejos de mí.

Mantuve mi conversación con Connor hasta que dijo que estaba muy frío y que iba a tomar un almuerzo tardío en la cafetería de la ciudad, y si quería algo. Sacudí mi cabeza, diciéndole que Alice y yo habíamos traído algunos sándwiches. Asintió y me dejó flotando, pensando alegremente en lo amable que era.

Todo el tiempo estuve muy consciente de Edward, dónde estaba y cómo constantemente sentía su mirada en mí. Finalmente tuve que salir, desesperada por alivio al nudo que sentía crecer en mi pecho.

Alice me miró cuando me acerqué, quitándose sus gafas de sol.

"Edward me estaba contando de una fiesta en casa de Lauren Mallory esta noche," dijo. Puse los ojos en blanco.

" _Wow_ , eso suena _divertido_ ," dije con sarcasmo, sentándome junto a ella.

"De acuerdo, voy a ignorar ese tono. Porque se puede decir que me la debes. Vine contigo a este lugar de mierda. Aunque no entiendo por qué siempre insistes en que venga, en realidad nunca pasamos tiempo juntas aquí."

"Es en caso de que me ahogue, sistema de amigos y todo eso," le dije, buscando en nuestra pequeña hielera por algo que comer.

"Bueno, necesito una amiga para esta fiesta," dijo, tomando uno de los sándwiches de pavo de mi mano.

Sabía que esto era una causa perdida—me haría sentir culpable hasta que aceptara. Además, tenía razón, le debía.

Que es por lo que cinco horas después, estaba subiendo a la SUV que le pidió prestada a Esme, recién duchada y llevando puesta solo unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla y un viejo suéter de mi papá.

"Pescadora a la moda," comentó ella, revisando su brillo labial en el espejo. Vi su sencillo vestido amarillo y su cabello perfectamente lacio. El mío no tenía esperanza después de estar en el río todo el día, así que lo recogí en un rodete desordenado.

Mi teléfono vibró, era un mensaje de texto de Connor diciendo que no iba a ir a la fiesta esta noche. No me sorprendió, Connor nunca iba a fiestas.

La casa de Lauren Mallory era una de las más grandes de la ciudad; su papá era dueño de la única tienda de comestibles en dieciséis kilómetros. Estaba llena de gente, como siempre. Esta noche no se veía nada diferente a cualquier otro sábado por la noche como las que había tenido durante todo el año. Siendo arrastrada a una fiesta con Alice, viéndola beber casualmente y charlando de forma incómoda con compañeros de escuela que en realidad no me agradaban tratando de no mirar a Edward al otro lado de la habitación.

Ya estaba ahí cuando entramos, sentado junto a Tyler Crowley con una mueca en su rostro.

De nuevo, nada inusual.

Agarramos cerveza del barril y salimos, a donde muchos de nuestros compañeros estaban bailando y nadando en la pequeña piscina. Seguí a Alice mientras ella socializaba, bebiendo mi cerveza y rellenándola y deseando que la fiesta terminara para que pudiéramos volver a mi casa y ver películas y sacar vino a escondidas de la reserva privada de mi mamá en el sótano.

"¿Quieres jugar cornhole **(1)**?" Alice preguntó al mismo tiempo que hacia un gesto hacia el montaje del juego al otro extremo del patio. Agradecida por la oportunidad de hacer algo más que escuchar a Jessica Stanley hablar de su vestido para el baile. Dejé mi vaso sobre la mesa en la orilla del patio. Jugamos contra dos chicas de mi clase de matemáticas y vi cómo Edward andaba por el patio, sus cejas fruncidas mientras discutía con Tyler. Realmente discutiendo con él. Traté de ignorarlo una vez que el juego terminó y Alice y yo volvimos a la multitud, cogiendo mi vaso y tomando un largo trago.

El resto de la noche estaba en blanco para mí.

* * *

 **(1) Un juego en el que pequeños costalitos de maíz seco se lanzan a una plataforma de madera inclinada con un agujero en un extremo.**

* * *

 _ **Es obvio que ese momento en la piscina trajo a relucir este recuerdo del río. El pobre de Edward viéndola a la distancia con Connor cuando era él que quería estar a su lado, y a unos días de la graduación. Pero, ¿qué creen que haya pasado al final? Ya lo veremos, recuerden, les dije que era uno de los últimos flashback, no el último, ese el siguiente, así que vamos a ver qué ocurrió en esa fiesta, ¿por qué Bella no lo recuerda? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Como siempre estaré esperando sus reviews que además de poner una sonrisa en nuestro rostro porque vemos que están agradecidas por nuestro trabajo, con ellos también marcan ustedes el ritmo de actualización de la historia, no lo olviden. No les cuesta nada, solo usen el cuadrito de abajo y escriban un saludo, un gracias o hasta una carita feliz, solo sean agradecidas ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: slarralde, Esal, Nadiia16, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, kiztiapotter, alejandra1987, Vanina Iliana, somas, Maryluna, Cinty, ELIZABETH, glow0718, JessMel, cinti, lagie, paupau1, carolaap, Pili, Lady Grigori, Sully YM, rjnavajas, injoa, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, Amy Lee, cary, Lectora de Fics, Jeniferserena, Melany, Raquel, Pam Malfoy Black, EriCastelo, Mafer, saraipineda44, Gabriela Cullen, eliananayara, debynoe12, Manligrez, kaja0507, DenniChavez, Bertlin, tulgarita, angryc, patymdn, bbluelilas, cavendano13, Techu, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	18. Capítulo 18

**Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora bicyclesarecool, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo dieciocho**

 **Chicago, Illinois, 10:35 am**

 **Mixtape: The Obvious Child de Paul Simon**

"Bella, tienes que salir de la cama."

"No puedo, creo que estoy pegada aquí para siempre."

"Tenemos que dejar la habitación a las once—ya estamos atrasados por, unas tres horas," dice Edward desde la cama de a un lado. No sé exactamente dónde está, todavía no he abierto mis ojos. Me niego.

Anoche nadamos por un largo tiempo, flotando y haciendo carreras y disfrutando. Fue agradable; me sorprendió lo relajante que era estar cerca de él, solo bromear y ser feliz. Más tarde, fue un poco incómodo, solo porque estaba realmente consciente que Edward Cullen estaba durmiendo en la cama de al lado, como, a un metro de distancia.

Ahora, sin embargo, estoy demasiado cómoda. La sola idea de volver a meterme en esa camioneta me está poniendo ansiosa. Estoy envuelta en el suave edredón; con mi rostro enterrado en la almohada más suave que he sentido en mi vida.

"Por favor, no me obligues a irme," lloriqueo, aferrándome a la almohada con más fuerza. Lo escucho suspirar.

"Tienes tres segundos o te levantaré a la fuerza de la cama."

"Estás faroleando."

"Tres. Dos," me advierte despacio y cubro mi cabeza con el edredón.

"Uno," dice y me quita la manta. Dejo escapar un gemido y envuelvo la almohada.

"¡Hace mucho frío!" Grito y puedo escucharlo conteniendo la risa.

"Entonces, levántate y vístete."

"No quiero volverme a meter al coche." Abro un ojo para verlo de pie justo a mi lado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunto lentamente, con recelo. Sus brazos están estirados hacia mí.

"¡No te atrevas!"

De pronto estoy en el aire, todavía aferrándome a mi almohada.

"¡Bájame!" Chillo, pateando con mis piernas. Me carga como a una novia y me aleja de la cama. La hermosa, hermosa cama.

Además, ¿desde cuándo es así de fuerte? También, muy caliente. Y su pecho es sólido y suave al mismo tiempo—¿cómo? Considero preguntarle pero en vez de eso continúo por el camino de la petulante inmadurez.

"¡No me quiero ir! ¡No me obligues a irme!" Rueda sus ojos y noto que su cabello todavía está húmedo. Debe haberse duchado esta mañana. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha estado despierto. Espero no haber estado roncando.

Edward me baja en el baño antes de agarrar mi almohada y salir corriendo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Puedo escucharlo riéndose mientras se mueve por la habitación.

"Supongo que eso fue todo," digo bajito, resignada, a mi reflejo en el espejo antes de abrir la llave de la ducha.

Es extraña la naturalidad en la que hemos caído en solo cuatro días.

Extraña, pero también triste, porque quién sabe dónde estaríamos si nada de ese drama hubiese ocurrido cuando éramos jóvenes. Considero esto durante mi ducha, solo saliendo cuando escucho el puño de Edward sobre la puerta del baño, recordándome que me apresure.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Edward y yo estábamos dentro de la camioneta—que he limpiado de todas las envolturas de comida rápida. Bajo mi ventanilla a medida que nos alejamos del hotel, dejando entrar la brisa de la mañana.

"¿Nos detenemos por café?" Pregunta.

"Por favor," digo. "Y _bagels_."

"Suena bien," dice, encendiendo la radio.

Me sonríe y siento que mi corazón da un vuelco.

* * *

 _ ***Corre y se esconde detrás de un sofá* *Agita bandera blanca* No maten a la traductora, la autora lo escribió así, sé que querían saber qué pasó en esa fiesta y lo sabrán en el siguiente, hasta me adelanté y les subí el capítulo cuando todavía no habían cumplido con su parte *las fulmino con la mirada* porque sabía que no era el que estaban esperando. Pero, ya viene, y ahora sí, DEPENDE de ustedes el leerlo pronto, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Lectoras silenciosas, salgan de las sombras, digan hola, un gracias o solo una carita feliz, solo den señales de vida. Muestren su agradecimiento ;) Mientras tanto, espero que hayan disfrutado de ver un poco más de lo que pudo haber sido si todo ese drama jamás hubiera ocurrido.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Elizabeth Marie Cullen, andyG, Isabelle98, Adriu, dushakis, glow0718, Manligrez, krisr0405, bealnum, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Sully YM, cary, slarralde, Mafer, tulgarita, bellaliz, kaja0507, freedom2604, Vanina Iliana, Bertlin, Melany, debynoe12, JessMel, angryc, Kriss21, Amy Lee, Tata XOXO, Lectora de Fics, Liz Vidal, Gabriela Cullen, piligm, Lizdayanna, paupau1, DenniChavez, EriCastelo, cavendano13, liebeestrada, injoa, ELIZBETH, Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, kiztiapotter y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	19. Capítulo 19

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo diecinueve**

 **Forks, Washington**

 **Hace cinco años**

 **Mixtape: Still de Daughter**

"Vamos a tener que castigarte," mi mamá dijo bajito, mirando a mi padre. Su rostro estaba todo rojo salvo por las manchas púrpuras debajo de sus ojos. Me preparé para más gritos, mi cabeza latía y sentía que podría vomitar. Eran las últimas horas de la tarde pero yo acababa de despertar.

"Solo tienes dieciocho años, Isabella Swan— ¿desmayándote de borracha en una fiesta? Puedes despedirte del baile de graduación," dijo él, su voz elevándose con cada palabra.

"Papá, yo no—" Empecé a decir pero me interrumpió.

"¿Tú no qué, Bella? ¡Nos mataste del susto, apenas estabas respirando! ¡Casi tuvimos que llevarte al hospital!" La vena de su frente comenzó a saltarse.

Cerré mis ojos. No creí haber bebido mucho—solo una cerveza. Pero no podía recordar nada después de jugar cornhole con Alice así que tal vez _sí_ tomé más que eso. Pero si estaba así de ebria Alice no me habría dejado volver a casa, mucho menos que mis padres se dieran cuenta. ¿Dónde estaba Alice? ¿Llegó bien a casa? ¿Cómo llegué _yo_ a casa? Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Tienes suerte que Edward te trajera a casa o quién sabe qué podría haberte pasado." Gritó y aguanté las ganas de cubrirme los oídos. En realidad, solo necesitaba un poco de aspirina. Sin embargo, al escuchar el nombre de Edward, me senté, probablemente demasiado rápido.

"¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen?"

"Por supuesto. Él fue quién se aseguró que llegaras aquí de una pieza, le debes mucho."

Pero en ese momento, no sentí que le debiera nada. Finalmente comencé a llorar y mi mamá por fin le dijo a papá que se fuera y me dio una botella de agua y algo de medicina para el dolor de cabeza.

"Está bien, cielo," dijo para tranquilizarme. "Solo recuéstate, respira profundo."

"¿Habla en serio sobre el baile de graduación?" Grazné. Ella hizo una mueca.

"Me temo que sí," dijo. "Trataré de hablar con él pero ya sabes lo terco que es."

Sentí que el alma se me cayó a los pies.

"Voy a tener que llamar a Connor," dije, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza.

"Solo tómate las cosas con calma por hoy."

"Lo siento, mamá. No sé qué sucedió." Me dio una pequeña sonrisa y besó mi frente antes de subir a la planta alta, sin duda a hablar con mi papá.

Me acosté en el sofá por un buen rato, envuelta en una vieja manta afgana que hizo la abuela Swan antes de que siquiera yo naciera, hasta que sentí vibrar mi teléfono en alguna parte del sofá. Lo encontré entre dos cojines, como con un millón de mensajes de texto en la pantalla. Mi batería casi estaba muerta así que me obligué a subir a mi habitación y lo conecté antes de leer cualquiera de ellos.

La mayoría eran de Alice diciéndome que la llamara. Suspiré con alivio— debió haber llegado bien a casa.

Tenía unos cuantos de diferentes personas en mi clase preguntando cómo estaba y no podía saber si estaban genuinamente preocupadas o si solo querían los detalles. ¿Qué tan mal estaba anoche?

Finalmente, había un mensaje de texto de un número que no tenía—el mensaje más reciente en mi teléfono.

 _¿Podemos hablar? – Edward_

Ignoré su mensaje, llamando mejor a Alice.

"Oh Dios mío, Bella," dijo entre su aliento, respondiendo después del primer timbrazo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Podía sentir las lágrimas amenazando con venir otra vez.

"No lo sé. Honestamente no lo sé. Anoche yo estaba bastante ebria, pero tú no bebiste tanto, no lo creo. No sé qué sucedió. Te desmayaste en el comedor de Lauren y luego Edward estaba ahí y tú no despertabas y yo seguía diciéndole que te llevara a nuestra casa porque ese ha sido siempre era el plan—por lo general solo nos metíamos a escondidas al sótano por la puerta trasera pero Edward estaba decidido a llevarte a tu casa y lo siento, tus padres deben estar muy enojados." Podía darme cuenta que estaba llorando, su respiración era irregular y se tropezaba con las palabras.

"Mi papá me castigó—dijo que no puedo ir al baile de graduación."

"¡No! Oh Dios mío, todo esto es mi culpa, lo siento mucho."

"Alice no es tu culpa," le dije, porque no lo era. Ella trató de apegarse al plan, yo habría estado bien. Todo habría estado bien y mi papá no estaría tan enojado conmigo y yo podría ir al baile de graduación con Connor y Alice y sería el final perfecto para mi último año. Era el epítome de la experiencia del Instituto.

Pero ya no.

Esto fue culpa de Edward.

Mi teléfono vibró otra vez, con otro texto de Edward diciendo que estaba estacionado afuera.

"Al, te llamaré más tarde."

"Pero—"

Colgué y cuadré mis hombros, preparada para pelear.

* * *

 _ **Algunas de ustedes pensaron que abusarían de ella y ya pueden respirar tranquilas, no fue eso. Y créanme, después de la traducción que acabo de terminar estoy resuelta a siempre poner un aviso cuando surja el tema de la violación, algo delicado para muchas. En fin, no fue eso, pero lo que sucedió en la fiesta si implicó el que ella perdiera la oportunidad de experimentar uno de los ritos de iniciación de la adolescencia, ¿no creen? Un drama para una joven de su edad, y ella culpa a Edward. Pero de nuevo, no fue solo eso, queda la pregunta. ¿Tuvo algo que ver Edward con que no recuerde nada? Muchas de ustedes reconocieron lo que sucedió y no fallaron, pero, ¿qué más hay detrás? En el siguiente capi se da la respuesta, en definitiva, y voy a intentar subirlo hoy mismo, pero no olviden que siempre es una alegría ver que ustedes corresponden con sus reviews. Y como ya vieron, no cuesta nada :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: kaja0507, Meli, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, bellaliz, bealnum, bbluelilas, csoriano, Amy Lee, Yoliki, Debb, carolaap, Cinty, Vrigny, Sully YM, glow0718, Tata XOXO, Mafer, JessMel, Lectora de Fics, Lizdayanna, Techu, EriCastelo, Adriu, lagie, Marie Sellory, Manligrez, injoa, rjnavajas, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, Adriana Molina, cary, Mary de cullen, dushakis, slarralde, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, MariePrewettMellark, calvialexa, Priyanka, SerenytyCullen, torrespera172, Gabriela Cullen, EmmaBe, Pili, Vanina Iliana, DenniChavez, Melany, krisr0405, angryc, somas, andyG, Maryluna, xidee147 y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que muy pronto :)**_


	20. Capítulo 20

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo veinte**

 **St. Paul, Minnesota, 8:42 pm**

 **Mixtape: Last Hope de Paramore**

Comienzo mi turno de conducir, bebiendo un batido de chocolate. El vaso de Edward ya está vacío, desechado en una bolsa de papel que designé para la basura una vez que volvimos a tomar la carretera esta mañana. Lo miro por la esquina de mi ojo mientras se mueve en su asiento, tratando de ponerse cómodo.

Considero iniciar una conversación, la _conversación_ , por millonésima vez hoy. Ahora es demasiado tarde. Necesito dejarlo dormir para que esté listo para conducir otra vez en unas horas. Cierra sus ojos y no pasa mucho tiempo para que su respiración se haga más lenta y acompasada.

Paso el silencio observando el cielo desaparecer en la oscuridad, las luces de la ciudad acercándose y luego desvanecerse al pasarlas, dejándolas atrás por carreteras arboladas.

Mis pensamientos vuelven a años atrás, donde han estado la mayor parte del día. Nos portamos como tontos esta mañana pero ese desenfado desapareció lentamente y una vez más recuerdo por qué no hemos compartido momentos como esos por años y años.

 _El día después de esa fiesta en mi último año, cuando Edward fue a mi casa a hablar, lo encontré afuera; estaba lloviendo, pero solo un poco._

 _Se veía como si no hubiera dormido, todavía traía puesta su ropa de ayer y su cabello era un desastre. También tenía un labio hinchado y un moretón púrpura rodeando su ojo izquierdo. Me senté en el porche, mirando a mis pies porque me dolía mirarlo y mi cabeza me daba punzadas. Vi sus piernas acercarse a mí, luego tomó asiento en el escalón junto a mí, todavía sin levantar la vista._

" _¿Qué quieres?" Pregunté, la ira que sentí antes desapareció. Ahora solo estaba cansada, lista para terminar con esto._

" _Yo solo… lo siento," dijo, su voz ronca. Mucho más grave de lo que recordaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que realmente lo había escuchado hablar?_

" _¿Por qué no pudiste simplemente escuchar a Alice?" Pregunté, mi voz no más fuerte que un susurro._

" _Tenía miedo, no despertabas. No sabía qué hacer." Hizo una pausa. "Tyler, um, puso algo en tu bebida."_

 _Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe y mis ojos se entrecerraron._

" _¡¿Qué?!" Chillé y Edward se sobresaltó un poco por mi arrebato repentino._

" _No creí que realmente fuera a hacerlo… pero lo hizo. Pensó que sería gracioso," dijo bajito, agarrando su zapato. Estaba furiosa—me habían drogado. Tenía sentido, pero no disminuía el golpe. Mi estómago se sintió más revuelto que antes y mi dolor de cabeza se hizo imposiblemente peor. Me sentí, en cierta forma, violada. Me le quedé mirando a Edward, mi boca abierta mientras procesaba lo que había dicho. Sabía que Tyler al menos pensaba en hacerlo, lo que debía haber sido suficiente._

" _¡¿Y no lo detuviste?!" Finalmente logré decir y la cabeza de Edward cayó en sus manos, la vergüenza saliendo a oleadas de él._

" _Yo… no," fue todo lo que dijo. Me levanté._

" _¡Espera!" Dijo, levantándose después de mí. Me congelé, de espaldas a él._

" _Ya no… terminé con él. Tuvimos una pelea por ello anoche, nunca fue mi intención que ocurriera todo esto, debí haber hecho más, yo solo—"_

" _No quiero tus excusas, Edward," le dije, mi voz cortante. "Permitiste que ocurriera y ahora mis padres están enojados conmigo, me castigaron prohibiéndome ir al baile de graduación y acabo de enterarme que anoche me drogaron. Y tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo. ¡Entiendo que no somos amigos o nada por el estilo, pero pudiste haber hecho algo!"_

" _Lo siento," dijo una vez más, bajito._

 _Lo dejé parado en mi porche, entrando y lista para olvidarme de él por completo._

Todavía era una niña con solo diecisiete años. Tal vez estaba irracionalmente enojada con él, me llevó bien a casa y ahora estoy agradecida por eso. Sin embargo, en ese entonces, parecía ser el fin del mundo, tener que encontrar a Connor en la escuela al día siguiente y decirle que ya no podría ir al baile de graduación con él. Terminó llevando a una de primero cuyo nombre no puedo recordar ahora y en realidad, él y yo nunca volvimos a hablar después de eso.

Simplemente sentí que Edward me había traicionado. No me debía nada, lo sabía entonces y lo sé ahora, pero pensé que simplemente era cuestión de decencia. Y supongo que aún me dolía porque eligió a Tyler sobre mí—incluso si al final, no eligió a ninguno.

Lo miro otra vez cuando lo escucho moverse en su asiento, sus ojos se abren poco a poco. Creo que estoy lista para perdonar. O al menos intentar hacerlo.

Porque siento esa punzada en mi pecho cada vez que lo veo, sintiéndome como si tuviera trece años, antes de que empezara este desastre entre nosotros, cuando en todo lo que pensaba era cómo conseguir que me tomara la mano.

Eso es en todo lo que pienso ahora.

Estoy abrumada con este sentimiento de melancolía, este sentido de pérdida por lo que podría haber sido. Quiero dejar todo eso atrás. Quiero olvidar todos los debía haber y los podía haber porque no tiene sentido preocuparse por eso. Lo que hay, es el ahora.

Puedo sentir su mirada en mí, por lo que lo miro de nuevo y me encuentro con sus suaves ojos tristes.

Me pregunto si está pensando en lo pronto que terminará este viaje, que muy pronto estaremos en Seattle, y finalmente él volverá al este y para entonces será demasiado tarde.

No puedo obligarme a hacerlo esta noche. Solo quiero quedarme en esta tranquila noche con él junto a mí.

Mañana, me digo a mí misma. Mañana.

* * *

 _ **Así es que mañana jejejeje Bueno, al menos ya saben qué fue lo que pasó, algunas todavía lo consideraban infantil si solo había sido porque por su culpa no fue al baile de graduación, pero como ven fue algo mucho más grave, porque como bien dijo Charlie, pudiera haberle pasado algo peor, al menos, aunque no lo evitó y no le dijo nada a Bella, se mantuvo atento a ella y cuando ocurrió estuvo ahí para ayudarla, pero eso no quita el que pudo haberlo evitado. Aun así, Bella está lista para perdonarlo, pero es necesario que tengan esa conversación tan largamente esperada entre ellos, pero dice Bella, mañana, mañana. Esperemos que sea mañana :P Mientras tanto, como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión sobre lo que pasó, ¿qué piensan ahora de Edward? ¿Qué podría haberlo llevado a eso? Recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: somas, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Melany, EmmaBe, , alejandra1987, bellaliz, Tecupi, cary, Yoliki, calvialexa, Adriana Molina, carolaap, Rosy Canul, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, debynoe12, Kriss21, Cinty, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, paupau1, Sully YM, bbluelilas, angryc, Liz Vidal, slarralde, saraipineda44, krisr0405, Vanina Iliana, DenniChavez, kaja0507, Lizdayanna, Manligrez, bealnum, glow0718, cavendano13, JessMel, Nadiia16, EriCastelo, Amy Lee, dushakis, Pili, csoriano, lagie, Techu, Lectora de Fics, injoa, Lady Grigori, Bertlin, aliceforever85, kiztiapotter, andyG, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, rjnavajas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, que espero sea pronto ;)**_


	21. Capítulo 21

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo veintiuno**

 **Cerca de Keystone, Dakota del sur, 6:35 am**

 **Mixtape: South Dakota (versión remasterizada) de Magic Man.**

Hemos tomado una ligera desviación. Todo comenzó cuando desperté temprano de mi turno de dormir hace poco más de una hora. Viajábamos por la oscura autopista, Edward tarareando al ritmo de la música que tenía tocando bajito y yo estaba mirando por la ventanilla, no totalmente segura de que ya estuviera despierta.

"Nunca he visto el Monte Rushmore," había dicho bajito al pasar una señal para el monumento.

"Yo tampoco," había respondido él. "Vamos."

"¿Qué? No, no podemos."

"¿Por qué no podemos? Anoche hicimos buen tiempo. Además, ¿qué tan a menudo estamos en Dakota del sur?" Tenía razón.

Qué es la razón por la que ahora subimos por un sendero cuando el sol ya casi ha salido, mirando a esa gigantesca montaña con los rostros de antiguos presidentes norteamericanos esculpidos a su costado. Está tranquilo, estamos aquí demasiado temprano para que las multitudes se aglomeren. Solo unos cuantos grupos tomando fotos. El área es hermosa, con árboles altos por todas partes. El cielo decolorándose a un perfecto azul claro, pequeños hilillos de nubes apenas visibles.

"Esto es algo ridículo," dice Edward, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué?"

"Rostros tallados en una montaña. No lo sé. Simplemente me parece tonto," dice, riéndose un poco y siento mi corazón latir un poco más fuerte. Puedo ver el asombro detrás de la callada diversión en sus ojos. Él es una persona muy sutil. Tienes que _mirarlo_ realmente para saber en qué está pensando.

"Eres muy extraño," le digo y se ríe un poco más fuerte. Encontramos una saliente que da al monumento y nos sentamos, bebiendo café y comiendo muffins que compramos de camino aquí. Es muy tranquilo. La mano de Edward cubre la mía y ninguno de los dos se mueve por lo que se siente como muchísimo tiempo.

Bajo la vista a su mano y mantengo la vista ahí, memorizándola. Noto un pequeño y ligero relieve en su nudillo, una cicatriz. Zafo mi mano de su agarre y uso un dedo para trazarla ligeramente.

"¿De qué es esto?" Pregunto, viendo sus ojos cerrarse. Se toma su tiempo respondiendo.

"Tyler Crowley me mordió," dice y mi estómago se revuelve un poco ante la mención de su nombre. "Fue después de esa fiesta… él y yo, peleamos."

"Lo recuerdo. Tenías un ojo morado," digo, mirando de nuevo hacia el paisaje a nuestro alrededor. Él aprieta mi mano.

"Él se veía mucho peor. No volvió a la escuela en toda la siguiente semana." Escucho la satisfacción en su voz, pero también las notas de tristeza. Siempre hay notas de tristeza.

"Bien," digo.

"B," comienza a decir. "Lo siento. Aún lo siento muchísimo."

Sigo sin mirarlo, pero sé que aquí está. Este es el momento.

"Simplemente no sé cómo pudiste permitir que ocurriera."

"Estaba asustado. Tyler había sido mi amigo por mucho tiempo y tú me odiabas y yo solo… no sabía que hablaba en serio hasta que te encontré en el comedor y… yo solo, oh Dios—"

"No te odiaba," digo de repente.

"¿Qué?"

"En ese entonces, no te odiaba. Me sentía avergonzada, estaba herida, pero nunca te odié."

"Nunca me hablaste, tú solo… dejaste de hablar conmigo," dice.

"Bueno, tú tampoco me hablaste nunca," le digo porque es cierto. Edward suspira.

"Nada de eso debió haber ocurrido nunca con la carta. Todavía me arrepiento. Cuando él encontró esa carta… supongo que solo estaba enojado. No sé, pensé que yo te gustaba y luego enterarme que le escribiste todo eso a alguien más, yo solo, ya no me importó."

"No escribí esa carta para Eric," le digo despacio, finalmente volviéndome hacia él. Sus ojos se ven muy cansados y muy tristes pero él me mira con atención. "La escribí para ti."

Veo cuando la comprensión florece en esos ojos verdes, cómo se abre su boca un poco pero todavía no dice nada. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y tomo un pequeño sorbo de mi café. Él toma una respiración profunda.

"Tú eras la mejor parte de mí," dice bajito. "Creo que te amé desde el principio, desde esa conversación en la cocina. Simplemente mi vida era… una mierda y tú eras tan _buena_. Todo de ti, solo… me sentía bien contigo. Toda mi vida desde entonces—solo he estado tratando de averiguar qué faltaba y… eras tú."

Mis ojos arden por las lágrimas y me siento algo avergonzada por ser la persona tan exageradamente emotiva que soy en este momento. Quiero estar tranquila pero el alivio me golpea en el pecho con tanta fuerza que siento que recupero y pierdo el aliento de un solo golpe.

"Fuimos muy estúpidos," me echo a reír, aunque se escucha un poco quebrada por llorar. Edward exhala otra vez.

"Sobre todo yo," dice.

"Sí," digo y él golpea mi hombro con el suyo. Bebo más café e intento detener las lágrimas. Ahora hay cierto grado de cortesía en nosotros—estamos lejos de la perfección, lejos de lo que solíamos ser—y no creo que alguna vez podamos volver a serlo—pero algo ha cambiado. Hay perdón y tranquilidad mientras observamos el sol terminar de elevarse, trayendo calor y luz al mundo a nuestro alrededor.

* * *

 _ **Como diría Eri: ¡Por fin! Jajajaja, y sí, al fin se disculpó y al parecer Bella lo ha aceptado. Se han dado cuenta que lo que sentían por el otro siempre ha estado ahí, pero la pregunta es, ¿podrán llevarlo más allá que solo amigos? Es obvio que lo que sienten es más que amistad. Esperemos que sí, aunque todavía tendremos que ver cómo lidiarán con la larga distancia, a Edward todavía le falta mucho por estudiar. Así que, aunque esto se resolvió todavía nos queda historia ;) Así que, recuerden, son ustedes las que marcan el ritmo de actualización con sus reviews, díganme qué les pareció el capítulo y qué esperan que suceda ahora. Me encantará saber su opinión :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Cinti, rjnavajas, Cinty, Kriss21, nydiac10, bbluelilas, bealnum, ELIZABETH, JessMel, torrespera172, carolaap, Tata XOXO, lagie, EriCastelo, aliceforever85, injoa, Manligrez, Marie Sellory, debynoe12, somas, jupy, krisr0405, MariePrewettMellark, Say's, tulgarita, Adriu, Techu, Maryluna, Melina, Bertlin, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Sully YM, freedom2604, DenniChavez, Melany, Amy Lee, Mafer, Liz Vidal, slarralde, dushakis, cary, Lady Grigori, Gabriela Cullen, kaja0507, Vrigny, Lizdayanna, , saraipineda44, Pili, EmmaBe, angryc, Adriu, Vanina Iliana, cavendano13, andyG, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto.**_


	22. Capítulo 22

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo veintidós**

 **Billings, Montana, 2:25 pm**

 **Mixtape: Ends of The Earth de Lord Huron**

"¿Recuerdas esa clase de biología que teníamos juntos el primer año?" Edward pregunta al encender la direccional, pasando al carril izquierdo. El sol está muy brillante y la carretera parece no tener fin frente a nosotros. Solo nos quedan unos 1300 kilómetros hasta que lleguemos a Seattle. Voy a quedarme en casa de Alice mientras busco un departamento. De esa forma voy a estar a la mano para las preparaciones finales de boda y cualquier posible colapso nervioso.

Miro de nuevo a Edward, la forma en que sus hombros están relajados, la tranquilidad en su sonrisa. Ya lo echo de menos.

"Sí," dijo bajito. "Tuvimos que ser compañeros en ese proyecto de la mitosis."

"Me sentía muy emocionado por llegar a clase todos los días de esa semana."

"No comí almuerzo durante toda la semana, estaba muy nerviosa."

Edward se ríe pero puedo ver la incredulidad en su rostro. Como si no pudiera imaginar que estuviera nerviosa por él.

* * *

"Cuando Connor te invitó al baile de graduación, eso casi me mata," dice Edward. Estamos en una cafetería comiendo club sándwiches y mojando papas fritas en kétchup. Estoy sentada con las piernas cruzadas de un lado de la cabina y Edward estaba estirado en el otro. La camarera había estado volviendo a llenar nuestras cocas regularmente. Hemos estado aquí por casi una hora.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto.

"Sí, o sea, todavía estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ti. Fue difícil."

No respondo, mis mejillas se tornan rojas. Él continúa.

"Pasaste junto a mí en el pasillo y ni siquiera me miraste y supe que había terminado. Aunque Connor era un buen chico. Creo que eso lo hizo peor."

"Bueno, nunca llegué al baile de graduación de todos modos," le digo, encogiéndome de hombros. Él suspira y baja la vista a su plato. Yo pago la cuenta.

* * *

"Nunca le conté a Alice o cualquier otro de todo eso de Tyler. Estaba avergonzada," digo, con mis pies sobre el tablero. Está oscureciendo y estoy garabateando distraídamente en mi libreta.

"¿Qué? ¿Avergonzada?" Pregunta, incrédulo, sus manos agarrando con fuerza el volante.

"Quiero decir, sí, dejé abandonada mi bebida. La regla número uno en las fiestas," le digo y él frunce el ceño.

"Eso… no es. No fue tu culpa. Ni siquiera deberías sentirte avergonzada por ello."

"De acuerdo," digo, mi voz gruesa.

"¿Deberíamos detenernos pronto? Hay algunos hoteles en la siguiente salida."

* * *

Veinticinco minutos después estamos abriendo la puerta a una habitación en el Comfort Inn en algún pequeño pueblo de Idaho. Nos preparamos para la cama en silencio, tomando turnos en el baño. Todavía es relativamente temprano, pero no dormimos mucho el último par de días y Edward quiere salir temprano mañana. Estamos a solo cinco horas de Seattle.

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo mientras cepillo mis dientes, considerando qué va a pasar una vez que estemos ahí.

¿Qué pasa cuando termine este viaje?

Hemos avanzado tanto, que se siente como si hubiéramos estado juntos por años, no días. Me he acostumbrado a estar cerca de él todo el tiempo.

¿Todavía hablaremos? ¿Pasaremos tiempo juntos una vez que estemos en Washington?

Cuando me meto en la cama, me golpea más fuerte que nunca que él va a volver a la costa este.

Casi se siente como si todo este viaje fue por nada—casi como si empeorara las cosas porque al menos antes de esta semana, estaba acostumbrada a estar sin él. Era mucho más fácil odiarlo de lo que es que me agrade.

* * *

No hay luz en la habitación salvo por el resplandor de los números viniendo del reloj en el buró entre nuestras camas, el aire acondicionado está zumbando ruidosamente cerca de la ventana y puedo escuchar riendo a la gente en la habitación encima de nosotros.

Edward está acostado frente a mí, de frente a la ventana y lejos de mí, su espalda subiendo y bajando bajo las mantas, su respiración acompasada. Me pregunto si ya está dormido.

"Creo que voy a echarte de menos," digo bajito, solo porque necesito hacerlo. Edward se da la vuelta y puedo sentir sus ojos en mí—profundos e intensos. "Creo que todavía estoy algo enojada contigo pero voy a extrañarte."

"B," dice entre su aliento y en ese momento, tengo que estar cerca de él. Lo necesito. Es mi última oportunidad. Esta habitación oscura de hotel en Idaho es potencialmente nuestro último momento a solas y el pensarlo aprieta mi pecho.

"Ven aquí," dice tan bajito que casi es un susurro. "Por favor."

No lo pienso, bajo de mi cama y subo a la suya, bajo las mantas, sus brazos me rodean y estoy muy caliente y siento como si mi corazón fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Él toma una respiración entrecortada.

"Esto no es el fin," dice y siento sus labios en la cima de mi cabeza. "No lo es, lo prometo. Antes la cagué mucho pero nunca dejaré de intentar compensarte por ello. Soy mejor ahora. Ya lo verás."

Siento su corazón latir con fuerza y uniformemente con el mío.

* * *

 _ **Awww, el tiempo se les acaba :( ahora Bella se pregunta qué pasará. Edward puede prometerle que no es el final y que seguirán viéndose, pero, ¿será así? Espero que les haya gustado el capi y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión y que esperan que ocurra ahora. Un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz también podrían servir ;) Solo necesito saber que están disfrutando de la historia. Y con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización, no lo olviden.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: calvialexa, Debb, Yoliki, alejandra1987, paupau1, Sully YM, debynoe12, krisr0405, Esal, rjnavajas, bellaliz, Melany, slarralde, jupy, Pili, freedom2604, DenniChavez, Smedina, lagie, EriCastelo, Lectora de Fics, Mafer, Amy Lee, Sofia, indii93, EmmaBe, cary, Aidee Blackburn, Melina, Manligrez, Raque, JessMel, aliceforever85, Liz Vidal, Vanina Iliana, alo-star, bbluelilas, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, carolaap, Cinty, kaja0507, glow0718, Lizdayanna, andyG, ELIZABETH, bealnum, injoa, tulgarita, Priyanka, Maryluna, Isabella Grey Day, Bertlin, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, Techu, cavendano13, Caty Bells, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espero sea muy pronto ;)**_


	23. Capítulo 23

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo veintitrés**

 **Coeur D'alene, Idaho, 6:00 am**

 **Mixtape: The Gardener de The Tallest Man on Earth**

La alarma del reloj está sonando en la mesa junto a mí pero no puedo levantarme para apagarlo. Edward está acostado boca abajo en la cama; con uno de sus brazos rodeándome firmemente. Estoy de frente a él, memorizando la forma en que su cabello cae sobre sus ojos y la forma en que babea un poco en la almohada. Me gusta así de vulnerable.

"¿Vas a seguir mirándome o vas a apagar la alarma?" Pregunta, sus ojos todavía cerrados. Dejo escapar una sorpresiva carcajada, ligeramente avergonzada, pero no demasiado.

"Me tienes algo así como un rehén," le digo y finalmente abre los ojos y puedo ver la reticencia en su expresión al apartar su brazo. Me ruedo y presiono el botón para apagar la alarma.

"Es demasiado temprano," murmura, frotando sus ojos.

"Tú pusiste la alarma," digo, muy consciente de lo cómodos que estamos uno a un lado del otro. Estoy segura que mi aliento es terrible y mi cabello es una ruina apelmazada pero no me importa. En realidad no.

Pero me levanto y me cepillo los dientes de todos modos, recogiendo mi cabello en un rodete mientras estoy esperando.

"Alice quiere que la llames cuando nos acerquemos," dice Edward desde la otra habitación. Probablemente esté revisando su teléfono.

"Lo sé," le digo, mi boca llena de pasta. Alice me envió como un millón de mensajes de texto anoche para recordármelo, pero está convencida que todo lo que me dice entra por un oído y sale por el otro. No está completamente equivocada, pero esta vez lo recuerdo. Se supone que Edward me deje en el departamento de Alice antes de que él… de hecho, no sé qué va a hacer él.

"Edward," digo, saliendo del baño pero me congelo porque él está en medio de ponerse una camiseta. Me quedo mirando a los ligeros músculos de su abdomen, el pelo oscuro que baja y—"

"¿Sí?" Pregunta, su sonrisa algo engreída pero sus mejillas están rosas.

"Um," tartamudeo. "Uh, ¿qué vas a, uh, hacer una vez que lleguemos a Seattle?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Ahora tiene la camiseta puesta. Pasa una mano por su cabello y mi boca se seca.

 _Wow_ , ¿de dónde viene toda esta atracción? Me está golpeando con fuerza justo en este momento. Tal vez sea porque pasé la noche durmiendo junto a él. Tal vez sea que él es probablemente el ser humano más bello del que he estado cerca y sin todo eso de 'te odio hasta morir' nublando mi visión, ahora realmente lo estoy viendo.

"Como, ¿dónde vas a quedarte? ¿Con Carlisle y Esme?" Finalmente consigo decir.

"Oh," dice, caminando hacia mí. "No, no quiero tener que conducir de ida y vuelta de Forks a Seattle. Me voy a quedar con mi amigo, Emmett."

"Tienes un poco de pasta aquí, por cierto," dice, tocando ligeramente mi barbilla antes de pasar rozando junto a mí y entrar al baño.

"Perfecto," murmuro, con mi rostro ardiendo y al parecer fresco como la menta.

* * *

"Veo algo gris."

"La carretera."

"Sí."

"Bella, eso estuvo horrible."

"Edward, este juego es estúpido literalmente no hay nada más que carretera y árboles frente a nosotros."

Estoy aburrida de Idaho."

* * *

"¿Quieres saber si eres una perra secreta?"

"¿Estás leyendo Cosmo?"

"Sí, entonces, ¿quieres saber o no?"

"Sí, está bien."

Resulta que Edward es, de hecho, una perra secreta.

"Eso me hace sentir poderoso," dice.

Me siento tentada a obligarlo a hacer el cuestionario '¿Eres bueno en la cama?' pero no creo que mis ovarios puedan soportarlo.

* * *

" _I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAY, I WANT IT THAT WAY,"_ Edward grita a todo pulmón.

"¿En serio?"

" _AM I YOUR FIRE? YOUR ONE DESIRE?"_

"¿Los Backstreet Boys?"

"No me critiques, sé que a ti también te gustan. Vi ese póster que tenías en tu habitación cuando éramos más jóvenes."

"¿Pero los Backstreet Boys?"

Me estoy riendo con tanta ganas que estoy llorando y solo hace que Edward se ponga aún más odioso, sosteniendo su puño como si tuviera un micrófono, su sonrisa enorme mientras me da serenata.

"Canta la última estrofa, B," me alienta, haciéndome un gesto con su mano. "Sé que la sabes."

" _CAUSE I WANT IT THAT WAY."_

Me silba cuando la canción termina y doy una pequeña reverencia.

Estamos a dos horas de Seattle.

* * *

"¿Todo está bien?" Edward pregunta. Miro fijamente mi teléfono, a sabiendas que tengo que llamar a Alice y avisarle que casi llegamos a la ciudad. Nos comportamos como tontos la mayor parte del viaje, nuestra energía se intensificó y probablemente nos estamos poniendo un poco locos por estar encerrados.

Pero una vez que vi los kilómetros a Seattle bajar a dígitos dobles, este peso se aloja en mi pecho y me quedo en un silencio triste. Edward me ha estado mirando nervioso todo el tiempo.

No estoy lista para que se vaya.

No estoy lista para que esto termine.

Él me dijo anoche que esto no era el final pero, ¿cómo no puede serlo?

En dos semanas, él estará en el otro extremo del país.

"Sí," digo, tratando de que mi voz suene calmada. Creo que en su mayoría tengo éxito. "Solo tengo que llamar a Alice."

"De acuerdo," dice bajito, centrándose en el camino. Puedo ver la ciudad en la distancia. Alice contesta en el segundo timbrazo.

"Hola," le digo y al mismo tiempo, siento la mano de Edward en mi muslo. Le da un rápido apretón pero no lo suelta. Me le quedo mirando, pero solo me da una rápida sonrisa, una alentadora, y mantiene sus ojos en lo que está pasando frente a nosotros.

"Casi llegamos," digo. "Tal vez en unos veinte minutos."

"¡Genial!" Dice emocionada. "Apuesto a que estás emocionada de salir de ese coche."

"Sí," digo, pero no lo digo de corazón. En lo absoluto.

* * *

 _ **Después de no querer hacer ese viaje con Edward, ahora no quiere que termine. Pobre Bella :( Ambos se ven a gusto con el otro, alegres y el pensar que eso terminará la está haciendo sufrir. Aunque Edward le dijo que no sería el final, ¿qué podría hacer para fortalecer su relación y que no se vea afectada por la distancia? *suspiros* Ya lo veremos. Mientras tanto llegan a Seattle y, ¿será que Alice se dé cuenta que hay algo entre ellos? ¿Habrá sido ese su propósito todo el tiempo, el que resolvieran los problemas entre ellos? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Estaré esperando como siempre sus reviews para saber su opinión, y por supuesto, poder subirles pronto el siguiente ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: bbluelilas, Tecupi, Adriu, EriCastelo, nydiac10, EmmaBe, Say's Marie Sellory, MariePrewettMellark, Adriana Molina, Julieth, cary, dushakis, torrespera172, , Maryluna, Cinti, melina, paupau1, saraipineda44, Vrigny, kaja0507, krisr0405, JessMel, freedom2604, Cinty, Amy Lee, Isabelle98, slarralde, somas, Lizdayanna, debynoe12, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, Gus, injoa, Mafer, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, indii93, alejandra1987, Kriss21, Yoliki, andyG, carolaap, Bertlin, cavendano13, aliceforever85, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Debb, Vanina Iliana, DenniChavez, calvialexa, Pili, Sully YM, ELIZABETH, Gabriela Cullen, lagie y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto.**_


	24. Capítulo 24

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo veinticuatro**

 **Seattle, Washington, 12:35 pm**

 **Mixtape: Missed the Boat de Modest Mouse**

"Gracias de nuevo por dejar que me quede aquí, Al," digo mientras me ayuda a ponerme cómoda en la pequeña oficina en su departamento. Alice asegura que es una habitación de huéspedes por ahora debido al colchón de aire instalado en una esquina de la habitación. Los únicos muebles en el espacio es un simple escritorio pequeño y un archivero. Alice y Jasper se acaban de mudar hace unas semanas, ella sigue recordándomelo, al mismo tiempo que se disculpaba por el estado del lugar unas cien veces desde que llegué aquí.

"¡Por supuesto! Te necesito cerca," dice Alice, poniendo mi maleta sobre el escritorio y abriéndola, inspeccionando el contenido. "¿Quieres almorzar algo? ¿Tú y Edward comieron?"

"No. Almuerzo suena bien," le digo, maniobrando alrededor de las cajas con mis cosas llenando la habitación. Las cosas más grandes, como mi cama y mi colchón, están recargadas contra la pared de la sala. Me siento mal de acaparar mucho de su espacio pero en realidad no tengo ninguna otra opción hasta que pueda encontrar mi propio departamento.

Alice continúa viendo en mi maleta.

"Tal vez también deberíamos ir de compras," dice y suspiro, pero ella me da una amplia sonrisa antes de atraerme en un abrazo. "Estoy muy contenta que estés aquí. Aséate y vamos a alguna parte. Quiero escuchar todo sobre el viaje."

Una vez que se va, cierra la puerta detrás de ella y me quedo sola, sintiéndome ligeramente claustrofóbica en esta habitación. Más de lo que en algún momento me sentí en el coche de camino aquí.

Ahora estoy pensando en Edward, quién, una vez que llegamos aquí, ayudó a descargar todas mis cosas de la camioneta y las subió al tercer piso del edificio de Alice. Todo pasó tan rápido, que seguía deseando tener más pertenencias, más razones para que se quedara. Pero él tenía que encontrarse con su amigo Emmett al otro lado de la ciudad y yo no tenía ninguna excusa para mantenerlo aquí. Alice habló sin parar y yo apenas si pude decir una palabra, solo un veloz gracias y adiós mientras Alice lo acompañaba al ascensor. Me estaba sintiendo deprimida hasta que mi teléfono sonó. Él me estaba llamando.

"Dejaste tu diario en el coche," me dijo así que bajé las escaleras, mi corazón latiendo agradecido cuando llegué con él. Estaba un poco sudado por todo lo que cargó y su camiseta se pegaba a su pecho más de lo normal. Su cabello apuntaba para todos lados y sus ojos se veían tan verdes que sentí que me desmoronaba por dentro.

"En realidad, no olvidaste nada," me dijo, dándome una veloz sonrisa. "Solo quería despedirme sin Alice escudriñando todo lo que hacemos."

Dejé escapar una carcajada de alivio, pero nerviosa.

"Bueno, gracias, por traerme. De verdad, realmente lo aprecio," le dije, frotando mi brazo con nerviosismo.

"Honestamente, puedo decir que fue un placer. Y esta no es realmente una despedida. Te veré muchas veces durante las próximas semanas." _¿Pero qué hay después de eso?_

"Sí, estoy segura que Alice revisará el itinerario conmigo en algún momento."

"Cierto."

"Seguramente debes irte, ella probablemente se está paseando de un lado al otro con desconfianza," le dije, aunque la idea de que él se fuera me hizo sentir una oleada de ansiedad. Él frunció el ceño pero asintió.

"Te veré pronto, me aseguraré de ello. Te dije que este no era el fin," dijo con seriedad. Me mordí el labio. No estaba completamente segura. Solo había sido una semana y las probabilidades estaban en nuestra contra. Aún están en nuestra contra. Pero Edward puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, agachando su cabeza para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

"Lo digo en serio, Bella, no te des por vencida conmigo. Quiero trabajar en esto."

"De acuerdo," murmuré antes de que él me atrajera en un rápido y fuerte abrazo. Contuve las ganas de llorar cuando se subió a la camioneta y yo comencé a subir las escaleras.

Así que ahora me estoy cambiando en una linda camiseta sin mangas y unos _jeans_ , tratando de no sentir como si acabara de perder de nuevo a mi mejor amigo. Arreglo mi cabello y me pongo algo de maquillaje, ignorando la melancolía en mi pecho.

"Mucho mejor," dice Alice cuando la encuentro en la sala. "Hay un lugar muy bueno de sushi por esta calle."

"Suena perfecto."

* * *

No me malentiendan, estoy muy contenta de ver a Alice. La he echado tanto de menos los últimos años y me alegra estar de nuevo en la misma ciudad que ella. Estamos en Shiro's, que Alice asegura es el mejor sushi en Seattle. Es una pequeña construcción pero las paredes son de un brillante color blanco y tiene muchas ventanas por lo que hay mucha luz natural, aun cuando las nubes empiezan a cubrir el cielo. Alice bulle de energía mientras come su rollo California y para ser honesta, prácticamente resplandece de felicidad. Lleva puesto un vestido sin mangas amarillo bajo un chaqueta de mezclilla de apariencia vintage, sus pies en unos zapatos de plataforma dándole algo de altura. Su figura es pequeña, como siempre ha sido aunque su cabello ya no es la lacia cortina negra que solía ser.

"De hecho, lo corté casi todo hace un par de meses," dice, tocándolo con timidez. "Mi mamá estaba muy molesta porque lo hice tan cerca de la boda pero me siento genial."

"Se te ve lindo," le digo y así es, le llega justo debajo de sus orejas con un flequillo en su frente. "Eres toda una chica citadina."

"Tú pasaste cuatro años en la gran ciudad, ¿cuál es tu excusa?" Bromea y le saco la lengua. "También has madurado mucho."

"Entonces," digo. "¿Cuándo voy a recibir mi itinerario para las próximas semanas? _Sé_ que tienes uno."

"Tu tono es grosero y no me gusta. Pero sí tengo una carpeta lista para ti esperando en casa, así que probablemente beberemos dos botellas de vino y lo repasaremos esta noche."

"Dios, te he echado de menos," le digo y es en serio. En realidad me siento aliviada de estar en Seattle con mi mejor amiga en este preciso momento.

"¡También te eché de menos! Ahora, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?" Pregunta y me hace pensar en Edward, en alguna parte de esta ciudad pero todavía lejos de mí. Hace que me duela el corazón.

¿Qué puedo decirle a Alice? ¿Que la última semana volteó mi vida completamente de cabeza? ¿Que me lanzó de vuelta a una parte de mi vida que hace mucho daba por perdida? ¿Que en seis días pasé de no pensar para nada en Edward Cullen a no dejar de pensar en él?

"Estuvo bien," es todo lo que puedo decir.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Pasaste una semana con tu peor pesadilla y estuvo _bien_?"

"Uh, sí, quiero decir, fue agradable."

"Muy bien, sé que me estás ocultando algo y si crees que no te lo sacaré eventualmente, estás equivocada. Pero te daré el día de hoy porque sé que tuviste un largo viaje y simplemente, estoy muy emocionada por verte y quiero mostrarte un poco de la ciudad," Alice dice emocionada, con sus manos gesticulando incontrolablemente y sus mejillas de un vivo color rosa.

Doy un suspiro de alivio y robo uno de sus rollos California.

* * *

 _ **Uy, esas amigas sabelotodo jejeje. Todavía está en duda que tanto fue plan de Alice el que Bella y Edward resolvieran sus problemas en ese viaje, ¿pero habrá esperado que sugiera algo más entre ellos? Mmmm… ya veremos que hace para averiguar lo que pasó en ese viaje. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y por supuesto, que siguen manteniendo un buen ritmo de actualización. Recuerden que ustedes lo marcan ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Elizabeth Marie Cullen, somas, Say's, alejandra1987, slarralde, injoa, bealnum, Paola Lightwood, xidee147, BereB, freedom2604, Tecupi, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, EriCastelo, EmmaBe, Bertlin, alo-star, andyG, dushakis, saraipineda44, JessMel, cary, glow0718, rjnavajas, Manligrez, angryc, Cinty, Sully YM, calvialexa, debynoe12, lagie, krisr0405, carolaap, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, Pili, paupau1, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Amy Lee, Lizdayanna, Mafer, Cinti, bbluelilas, cavendano13, Gabriela Cullen, Techu, DenniChavez, Marie Sellory, Vanina Iliana, Priyanka, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, Lectora de Fics y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que muy pronto.**_


	25. Capítulo 25

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo veinticinco**

 **Seattle, Washington, 9:23 pm**

 **Mixtape: Needle and a Knife de Tennis**

Alice no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que tenía una carpeta para mí—es gruesa y llena de pestañas con código de colores. Todavía nos quedan las pruebas finales, un día de spa, la despedida de soltera, hay un día de esta semana para que todo el séquito nupcial se conozca, sin mencionar la cena de ensayo, múltiples días para terminar cosas como las centros de mesa y decoraciones, y finalmente la boda misma. Alice tiene planeado cada minuto de cada evento y le sigo lanzando a Jasper miradas de simpatía mientras él observa, bebiendo lentamente su cerveza. Jasper es unos años mayor que nosotros—él estaba consiguiendo su maestría y de hecho, era profesor de apoyo en uno de sus cursos de educación general de Edward. Ellos se llevaron bien y por supuesto, se encontraron con Alice y el resto es historia. Me agrada Jasper, siempre me ha agradado, aunque lo conocí cuando entré a la habitación de Alice en casa durante las vacaciones de invierno hace dos años para encontrarlos desnudos y haciendo algún extraño tipo de juego de roles. Me estremezco al recordarlo.

"Así que, Bella, ¿ya te sientes abrumada?" Jasper dice con voz cansina. Creo que es originalmente de Texas pero no lo puedo recordar. Todo lo que dice suena alargado y despacio, todo su comportamiento es despreocupado y exuda calma y comparado con la exuberancia de Alice, es algo gracioso. Sin embargo, son perfectos juntos, se complementan el uno al otro y prácticamente puedo sentir el amor entre ellos llenar la habitación. Es adorable y sofocante al mismo tiempo.

"Sí, pero no es algo a lo que no esté acostumbrada," digo, tomando un gran trago de mi vino. Ya nos terminamos una botella y Alice vuelve ahora de la cocina con la segunda, su sonrisa enorme y puedo ver que sus ojos intentan enfocarse en mí pero está teniendo problemas para hacerlo.

"¿No tienes que trabajar mañana?" Digo, soltando una risita.

"Sí, pero no tengo que estar ahí hasta las diez," dice. Alice tiene un trabajo de diseñadora gráfica para un sitio web de moda—es la persona más afortunada que he conocido, al conseguir el trabajo de sus sueños justo al terminar la escuela. Jasper consiguió una posición como profesor asistente de historia en un colegio privado afuera de la ciudad mientras trabaja en su doctorado. Veo de nuevo su largo cabello rubio y sus gafas de moldura gruesa mientras nos observa, su expresión calmada pero algo divertida antes de levantarse.

"Tengo que ir a leer un poco," dice. "Ustedes diviértanse, chicas." Le da a Alice un besito rápido en la frente antes de desaparecer por el pasillo y entrar a su recámara. Una vez que se fue, Alice suspira, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"¿Te he dicho lo aliviada que me siento de que estés aquí?" Suspira alegremente. "¿Y lo mucho que adoro absolutamente a ese hombre?"

"Solo cientos de miles de veces," me echo a reír pero mi voz se apaga cuando tomo un gran trago de vino y me pregunto qué está haciendo Edward justo ahora.

Escucho a Alice decirme arrastrando las palabras lo estresada que ha estado y pienso en Edward.

La ayudo a terminar la segunda botella de vino, dejando que mi cabeza se nuble pero aun así pienso en Edward.

Jasper vuelve a la sala unas horas después, frotando sus ojos y lleva a Alice a la cama mientras yo me pregunto dónde está durmiendo Edward esta noche.

Cepillo mis dientes y trato de no recordarlo sin camisa.

Subo a la cama y echo de menos dormir junto a él, estoy ebria y muy emocional por esos pensamientos.

Estoy a punto de quedarme dormida por fin cuando mi teléfono suena debajo de mi almohada. Es demasiado tarde para que sea Angela, y no sé quién más trataría de contactar conmigo.

 _Espero que hayas tenido un buen día, te extrañé, espero que estés durmiendo bien—Edward_

Mi corazón da un vuelco y le envío un mensaje en respuesta.

 _Tú también, te extraño—B_

Me quedo dormida sujetando mi teléfono porque su mensaje significa que él también estaba pensando en mí.

* * *

 _ **¡Awwww me matan! Al menos ya se dio cuenta que ella no es la única que está pensando en él. Pero, ¿qué hará Edward para demostrarle que quieren fortalecer su relación? Ya lo veremos en el siguiente, y como este estuvo muy cortito (el otro está más larguito) se los voy a subir un poco antes, pero no olviden que son sus reviews los que mantienen el ritmo de actualización, ahora se tardó un poco más, cuando suba el siguiente, DEPENDE de ustedes. Díganme qué les parece la relación de Bella con Alice, si no saben qué decir, con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz me conformo ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: calvialexa, bbluelilas, carolaap, Cinty, Smedina, slarralde, Tata XOXO, Kriss21, Gabriela Cullen, Adriu, Amy Lee, JessMel, freedom2604, bellaliz, kaja0507, BereB, lagie, ELIZABETH, Lizdayanna, jupy, injoa, EriCastelo, Pili, somas, Vanina Iliana, cary, debynoe12, Pam Malfoy Black, Sully YM, Tecupi, Say's, Techu, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Nadiia16, rjnavajas, cavendano13, Susy Fernndez, krisr0405, tulgarita, Maryluna, MariePrewettMellark, saraipineda44, Bertlin, andyG, xidee147, Liz Vidal, glow0718, Mafer, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, torrespera172, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que muy pronto.**_


	26. Capítulo 26

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo veintiséis**

 **Seattle, Washington, 8:32 am**

 **Mixtape: I Believe in a Thing Called Love (cover) de Branches**

Despierto con el ruido de algo estrellándose en la cocina, que comparte una pared con mi habitación, y le sigue la risita tintineante de Alice. Le echo un vistazo a mi teléfono—pasa un poco de las 8:30 y es demasiado temprano para estar despierto, pero la jovial voz de Alice nunca se detiene así que salgo de la cama con un ligero dolor de cabeza y una mueca en mi rostro y salgo al pasillo, quitando el cabello de mi rostro. Estoy segura que es un desastre enmarañado.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Pregunto, entrando en la cocina, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz brillante entrando por la ventana.

Una vez que mis ojos se ajustan, dejo escapar un pequeño chillido avergonzado porque Edward está parado en la diminuta cocina blanca de Alice, con una sonrisa en sus labios y un café en su mano.

"Oh Dios mío," digo y salgo corriendo de ahí y entro al baño, dejando que su risa me siga.

Edward está aquí, _¡Edward está aquí!_ No sé por qué me siento tan humillada de que me vea así—me ha visto muchas veces así esta última semana. Tal vez es solo la sorpresa de verlo. Cepillo mis dientes y recojo mi cabello antes de volver a salir—muy consciente de que estoy en una camiseta sin mangas y sin sujetador. Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho y me encuentro de nuevo con ellos.

"¿Todo está bien?" Alice pregunta alegremente. Los ojos de Edward están luminosos; su sonrisa de suficiencia peligrosamente cerca a tornarse en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La fulmino a ella con la mirada al mismo tiempo que escucho a alguien aclarándose la garganta desde la mesa al otro extremo de la habitación. Me giro de golpe para encontrar al hombre más grande que he visto en mi vida sentado en la mesita blanca de Alice, sosteniendo una dona azucarada. Cuando digo grande, quiero decir tan grande como un fisicoculturista. Y alto. Muy alto. Tiene piel bronceada y cabello castaño oscuro, con hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

"Bella," dice Edward. "Este es Emmett, mi compañero de cuarto en la universidad de Washington."

"Es un placer conocerte finalmente, Bella," dice con su vozarrón, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndome su mano para estrecharla. Su voz es muy fuerte pero puedo darme cuenta que no está gritando—simplemente es como es. "He escuchado mucho de ti."

"También es un placer conocerte," digo, con mis mejillas ardiendo porque _no traigo puesto sujetador_. Agarro su mano rápidamente y la sacudo brevemente antes de cubrirme otra vez.

"¿Siempre se pone así de roja?" Emmett se ríe y siento a Edward ponerse detrás de mí, su mano tocando brevemente mi espalda baja y mi piel prácticamente se eriza al instante.

"Ve a cambiarte," se ríe bajito. "Te serviré algo de café."

Así que, por segunda vez esta mañana huyo por el pasillo, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza porque Edward está aquí (esa frase solo sigue repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza como una obsesiva mantra) y me estremezco cada vez que recuerdo la presión de su mano en mi espalda y su aliento en mi mejilla. Me visto tan velozmente como es posible porque estoy algo desesperada por verlo, aunque sé que tengo que mantenerme tan neutral como pueda. Alice es sumamente perceptiva y todavía no quiero lidiar con ella. Mi relación… amistad… lo que sea que tenga con Edward es muy nueva, muy frágil—no quiero que interfiera como sé que lo haría.

Cuando vuelvo a la cocina, todos están sentados en torno a la mesa riendo y hay un espacio abierto junto a Emmett, así que me siento rápidamente. Edward está frente a mí y empuja una taza de café en mi dirección.

"Gracias," digo, mi sonrisa seguramente demasiado grande. Sonríe como si solo estuviera feliz de verme como yo lo estoy de verlo. No ha pasado ni un día desde que pasó a dejarme. Siento que Alice nos mira pero la ignoro.

"¿Quién compró las donas?" Pregunto, alcanzando una con chocolate glaseado.

"Ese fui yo," dice Emmett.

"Bueno, gracias, Emmett," digo pero Edward rueda los ojos.

"Yo le di el dinero."

"Si quieres ponerte técnico al respecto."

"Sí."

"Como sea," Alice interviene y estoy riendo tomando mi café. Los ojos de Edward se mueven hacia los míos y su sonrisa se hace más grande. Esto no se le escapa a Alice.

"De verdad quiero escuchar sobre el viaje—nadie me dice nada," hace un puchero, agrandando sus ojos grises, el mejor puchero de cachorro de este lado del país. Emmett suelta una carcajada y yo siento que alguien me patea bajo la mesa.

"¡Ay!"

Los ojos de Edward se abren y articula un _lo siento_ antes de que Emmett gruña.

"Hombre, joder, no me patees."

"¿Por qué estás pateando a todos?" Alice demanda.

"No los estoy pateando," dice Edward, levantando sus manos a la defensiva. Alice lo fulmina con la mirada y yo solo observo, increíblemente divertida a la forma en que Emmett se ríe alegremente, con sus dedos todavía cubiertos de azúcar.

"¿Ustedes follaron o algo así? ¿Por eso están actuando ahora como unos completos chiflados?" Pregunta Alice, su voz alta. Escupo mi café y Alice chilla por la sorpresa. Emmett solo se ríe con más ganas, palmeándome en la espalda.

"No… _follamos_ ," dice Edward, con la cara roja.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

"Al parecer, nada," Emmett dice riéndose entre dientes, mirándome por la esquina de su ojo. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Edward?

"¿Qué se supone que significa _eso_?"

"Exactamente como se escucha. Nada pasó, nosotros solo…" Mi voz se apaga.

"Hablamos sobre algunas cosas. Puede decirse que… nos reconciliamos," Edward termina de decir.

"O al menos estamos tratando de hacerlo," añado.

Alice todavía parece escéptica y Emmett todavía se está riendo.

"Empiecen desde el principio," dice Alice. Y lo hacemos, aunque omitimos lo de dormir en la misma cama y llorar en el cementerio y sonreírnos el uno al otro en Illinois y Dakota del sur. Omitimos todas las partes importantes y le dimos el resumen más básico que pudimos. Alice finalmente se ve menos desconfiada pero Emmett continúa mirándome como si supiera más de lo que estábamos diciendo. Pero me agrada Emmett, es gracioso e interrumpe nuestra historia de vez en cuando con comentarios sarcásticos y Alice lo fulmina con la mirada cada vez que lo hace.

Todo el tiempo que estamos describiendo el viaje, la pierna de Edward está tocando la mía, su pantorrilla pegada a la mía y es casi como si tuviera que obligar a sus ojos a dejar los míos. Me está encendiendo, con electricidad crepitando en mis venas. Mis mejillas probablemente están rojas y necesito de todo mi control para no saltar al otro lado de la mesa hacia él porque en este momento, realmente quiero besarlo. Hay algo en esa pequeña sonrisa que se abre paso en su rostro mientras habla de mí obligándolo a ir a Taco Bell que provoca mariposas en mi estómago y que mis manos ansíen sentirlo.

Sus ojos están de nuevo sobre mí y creo que Alice definitivamente empieza a notarlo.

Él lame sus labios.

Oh, _demonios_.

* * *

 _ **Algunas por ahí no les gustó que cuando se despidieron la primera vez no lo hicieran con un beso, otras creen que van muy rápido después de pasaron tanto tiempo peleados. Yo creo que es perfecto como están volviendo a fortalecer su relación, porque antes que nada fueron amigos y cuando empezaron a demostrar interés amoroso por el otro fue cuando terminaron peleados. Por lo que lo más sensato es que fortalezcan su relación de amistad y luego ya vendrá lo demás, que no creo que falté mucho para ello… Y Emmett hace su aparición, ¿qué les pareció? Tal parece que él está mejor informado que Alice sobre lo que pasó en ese viaje. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como siempre estaré esperando sus reviews para saberlo y seguir manteniendo un buen ritmo de actualización.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Lizdayanna, Melany, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, slarralde, Meli, calvialexa, Vanina Iliana, paupau1, , Tata XOXO, Juana de Arco, somas, alejandra1987, injoa, freedom2604, andyG, Mafer, debynoe12, xidee147, lagie, Pili, krisr0405, Amy Lee, Manligrez, Liz Vidal, JessMel, Adriu, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, kaja0507, Gabriela Cullen, Say's, Lectora de Fics, Paola Lightwood, EriCastelo, rjnavajas, carolaap, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, cavendano13, Yoliki, Isabella Grey Day, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	27. Capítulo 27

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo veintisiete**

 **Seattle, Washington, 2:20 pm**

 **Mixtape: America de Griswolds**

"¿No crees que es muy pronto para empezar a buscar departamento? Literalmente acabas de llegar," Edward dice inseguro, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

"Sí, pero Alice y Jasper están por ser recién casados y solo quiero evitar ese entorno tanto como sea posible," digo.

"Asqueroso," Emmett se ríe desde el asiento del conductor. "¿Estamos cerca del primer lugar?"

"Dobla a la izquierda aquí, ya casi llegamos."

Hemos estado conduciendo por un rato justo a las afueras de la ciudad, buscando departamentos que encontré ayer en Craiglist **(1)** después que todos se fueron y llamé a Edward preguntando si él y Emmett podrían venir conmigo porque, en primer lugar, no tenía un coche y en segundo, no quería que me asesinaran. Vi la película del Asesino de Craiglist. No quiero que me pase eso, para nada. Ellos aceptaron, aunque Emmett no dijo que sí hasta que le prometí que le compraría una cerveza una vez que termináramos.

"Esto no parece prometedor," Edward murmura cuando nos detenemos en la acera.

"No había una foto en línea," digo, observando el deteriorado edificio frente a nosotros. Toda el área se ve algo sucia, los edificios tan grises como las aceras y hay basura, bueno, por todas partes. Botellas rotas, pedazos de papel arrugado.

"Oh, hay un condón usado justo ahí," dice Edward desdeñosamente cuando abre su puerta del coche. Emmett suelta una carcajada y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

"Vamos. Creo que tenemos que ir por detrás, está arriba de eso… ¿qué es esto?"

"Un bar. Es un bar, Bella," me dice Emmett, señalando el pequeño letrero en la puerta. Me está sonriendo como si estuviera loca por siquiera encontrar este lugar.

"Todas las ventanas están cubiertas con tablones," se queja Edward. "Nos van a apuñalar."

"¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?" Digo con entusiasmo y su ceño fruncido se hace más pronunciado.

"Terminemos con esto," dice y los llevo hacia la parte trasera del edificio y subimos por lo que parece una escalera de incendio.

"¿No se supone que vayan ustedes primero?" Me rio de ellos con nerviosismo por encima de mi hombro. "Ya saben, ¿para protegerme de asesinos potenciales?"

"La vista es mejor aquí atrás," dice Emmett. "Al menos eso es lo que dijo Edward."

Me doy la vuelta y las mejillas de Edward están de un vivo color rojo, sus ojos taladrando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Emmett.

Vamos a mitad de las escaleras cuando escuchamos gritos que provienen del interior del edificio, como verdaderos gritosentre dos hombres y me congelo, mirando hacia atrás a los chicos. Edward se ve completamente aterrado y la expresión divertida de antes todavía está fija en el rostro de Emmett. Se escucha un enorme _estruendo_ seguido por más gritos y parece acercarse a la puerta.

"De acuerdo, vámonos. Solo vámonos," digo rápidamente, mi voz aguda, y prácticamente corremos de vuelta al coche.

* * *

"Este se ve mejor, ¿verdad?" Digo cuando nos detenemos en el cuarto lugar. Los primeros dos no eran prometedores—pequeños y sucios y aún más de lo que puedo pagar. Además de que uno de los arrendadores abrió la puerta en overol y nada más y me guiñó el ojo dos veces en solo dos minutos. Sin embargo, este departamento está en una parte más bonita de la ciudad y viendo al lindo ladrillo oscuro del edificio, en realidad, me asombra que esté dentro de mi presupuesto. Está en una calle llena de casas adosadas y con grandes árboles cubriendo las aceras.

Edward se ve desconfiado pero yo tengo un buen presentimiento con este. No todos pueden ser fiascos. Al menos no hay ningún condón usado en la acera.

Tocamos a la puerta y una mujer mayor, bajita y regordeta la abre, su rostro arrugado en molestia.

"Hola, soy Bella, le mandé un correo electrónico ayer sobre el departamento." Digo, mi seguridad disminuyendo cuando me entrecierra los ojos.

"Sí, está bien, está bajando esas escaleras laterales. Aquí está la llave, no voy a ponerme los zapatos para mostrártelo. Si no vuelven en ocho minutos voy a llamar a la policía." Su voz es áspera y su mano está sudorosa cuando me da la llave. Siento a Emmett temblar de risa en silencio junto a mí.

"Sí, señora," digo y cierra con un _portazo_.

"Encantadora," dice Edward y Emmett está prácticamente aullando de la risa. Respiro profundo mientras bajamos las escaleras. Le doy vuelta a la llave y abro la puerta y…

"Oh Dios mío," digo.

"Esto no es un departamento. Este es un semisótano," dice Edward. "Ni siquiera hay un verdadero piso. ¡Hay tuberías por todas partes!"

"No puedo ganar," gimo porque estamos viendo una habitación de unos tres metros por tres metros con un piso de cemento y pintura blanca despegándose de las paredes de ladrillo, cables y tuberías componen el techo sin terminar. Es horrendo, para ser honestos.

"Vamos," dice Emmett. "Me debes una bebida y parece que a ti también te caería bien una."

"Sí, está bien," refunfuño.

* * *

Una hora y media después estamos en un bar cerca del departamento de Alice—afortunadamente uno sin las ventanas cubiertas de tablones—y estoy bebiendo mi tercera cerveza mientras Emmett y Edward se ríen y me sermonean simultáneamente por todos los horrores que hemos visto hoy.

"Es solo que no entiendo cómo conseguiste encontrar los _peores_ departamentos en Seattle," se maravilla Edward.

"¡No tenían fotos! Las descripciones eran realmente buenas, ¿de acuerdo?" Digo, tratando de defenderme al mismo tiempo que desearía haber ordenado algo más fuerte que una Corona. "Nunca voy a encontrar donde vivir."

"Siempre puedes vivir conmigo," dice Emmett. "Aunque no tienes que compartir mi cama. Edward podría ponerse celoso. Pensándolo bien…" Su voz se apaga y Edward levanta sus manos, exasperado.

"Me he portado muy bien hoy, amigo. Apenas si he dicho algo."

"Eres un idiota," gime Edward y bebe el resto de su cerveza.

* * *

"¿Qué le has estado diciendo a Emmett?" Pregunto tan pronto como cierro la puerta del departamento de Alice. Estamos solos ahora—Emmett está esperando en el coche para no tener que usar el parquímetro y Edward insistió en acompañarme arriba. Al salir del coche, Emmett nos dijo _amablemente_ que podíamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo y nos dejó ir con un enorme y exagerado guiño.

Edward está parado en medio de la sala, tamborileando los dedos en sus muslos. Se encoje de hombros pero sus mejillas están rosas. Suspira.

"Solo que me gustas," dice simplemente y me siento estallar en llamas.

"¿Te gusto?" Él me mira como si fuera una completa idiota.

"Bueno, sí, creí que era obvio," dice despacio.

"Oh," digo, muy probablemente mi rostro está de un vivo tono de rojo y mi corazón late con fuerza en mi pecho. Entonces, definitivamente tiene sentimientos por mí pero… ¿qué significa eso? Él está aquí por dos semanas y luego se va. ¿Es serio sobre esto? ¿Sobre mí? ¿Sobre nosotros? ¿Qué intenta ganar de esto?

"Pareces estar pensando mucho sobre algo," dice, sus cejas fruncidas al acercarse a mí, sus manos envolviendo delicadamente mis codos. Hoy no había sentido sus manos sobre mí y de pronto, el contacto es demasiado y al mismo tiempo no es suficiente.

"Es solo que… ¿qué estás haciendo?" Digo bajito, tratando de mantener mi respiración bajo control. "¿Qué tratas de conseguir de esto?"

"No estoy tratando de conseguir nada de ti—yo solo, sé que tengo mucho que probar y no sé qué va a pasar pero, B, esta última semana me mostró que… no puedo dejarte ir otra vez. No quiero hacerlo. Así que haré lo que sea necesario para demostrarte que hablo en serio sobre todo esto. Incluso si significa ir a millón de departamentos de drogadictos contigo."

"No sé qué…" Pero mi voz se apaga porque me está sonriendo.

"Tengo que volver antes de que Emmett se imagine otra cosa, pero llámame, si quieres. No te abrumaré. Pero si solo quieres hablar, llámame." No espera por una respuesta, solo aprieta mis brazos y se agacha para darme un besito rápido en mi frente.

"Dale un descanso a la búsqueda de departamento," dice por encima de su hombro y entonces se va, la puerta haciendo clic detrás de él.

Toco con mis dedos el lugar donde me besó y siento que empiezo a sonreír, aunque su ausencia hace eco por la habitación.

* * *

 **(1) Craigslist es un sitio web de anuncios clasificados con secciones dedicadas al empleo, vivienda, contactos personales, ventas, ítems, servicios, comunidad, conciertos, hojas de vida, y foros de discusión, entre otras.**

* * *

 _ **Awwww lo dicho, estos me matan. ¿Y qué tal esa búsqueda de departamento? Jajajaja, la pobre se encontró los peores. ¿Y quién no ama a Emmett? Es uno de mis Emmett preferidos jejeje. Espero que a ustedes también les esté gustando. Y bueno, Edward ya dejó saber cuáles son sus intenciones, y aunque dudosa, parece que Bella quiere darle la oportunidad de probar que quiere algo más. ¿Lo lograrán? Ya lo veremos… mientras tanto, sigan marcando el ritmo de actualización con sus reviews, cuéntenme qué les pareció y si no saben qué poner, con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz me conformo. Solo quiero saber que están leyendo y disfrutando de la historia ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: debynoe12, Tecupi, Brillo de Estrellas, jupy, Cinty, lagie, Vrigny, JessMel, Lore, Debb, carolaap, glow0718, Adriu, Tata XOXO, BereB, ELIZABETH, aliceforever85, Pili, somas, EriCastelo, injoa, Marie Sellory, Vanina Iliana, Liz Vidal, Marme, cary, Say's, Sully YM, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, angryc, Melina, rjnavajas, nydiac10, tulgarita, Techu, Kriss21, Susy Fernndez, MariePrewettMellark, Lady Grigori, andyG, Mafer, Gabriela Cullen, Isabella Grey Day, Lizdayanna, bellaliz, krisr0405, xidee147, freedom2604, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, saraipineda44, Maryluna, kendravegahernandez, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que muy pronto.**_


	28. Capítulo 28

**Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora bicyclesarecool, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo veintiocho**

 **Seattle, Washington, 8:35 pm**

 **Mixtape: Girl Almighty de One Direction**

"Estoy arruinando totalmente esto," digo, pasando una mano por mi rostro en frustración. Alice se ve exasperada, inspeccionando mi trabajo en lo que se supone que sean centros de mesa.

"Esto es muy fácil, Bella, lo estás haciendo… bien. Se ve bien." Frunzo el ceño al escuchar la duda en su voz. Hemos estado en su diminuta sala las últimas dos horas tratando de pintar el interior de estas bases de cristal con pintura y removedor de esmalte para uñas. Alice encontró la idea en línea y se ve bien en la hoja de instrucciones que imprimió, pero estoy batallando. Se supone que sea una onda de color verde menta subiendo por la mayor parte de la base pero en las que he estado trabajando son un desastre sin importar lo mucho que las enjuague y empiece de nuevo. He hecho dos comparadas con las diez de Alice.

"¿Rose llegará pronto?" Pregunto, revisando mi teléfono para ver la hora. No me pasa desapercibido que tengo un mensaje de texto de Edward. Mis mejillas se calientan al ver su nombre en la pantalla.

"De hecho, ya debería estar aquí," dice Alice, viéndome morder mi labio para evitar sonreír.

Hoy temprano le mandé un mensaje a Edward, porque me pidió que le llamara ayer después que se fue pero todavía no pude reunir el valor para llamarlo, aunque anhelaba oír su voz. Me decidí por un mensaje de texto esta tarde, solo preguntando cómo ha estado su día. Respondió en seguida y simplemente todo el día hemos tenido una conversación esporádica y casual, pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que no quiero tener una conversación de textos casual. En realidad, quiero hablar sobre todo lo que dijo ayer, ver si realmente lo dijo en serio. Necesito saber en qué posición estamos y qué va a pasar cuando se vaya.

En vez de eso, me conformo con enviarle, _Soy terrible con los trabajos manuales. Me alegra que tú y Jasper estén pasando un buen rato en el bar.-B_

"¿A quién le estás mandando mensaje con esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro?" Alice pregunta lentamente pero me salva la puerta al abrirse y entra mi prima y compañera dama de honor. Rosalie se ve hermosa, como siempre lo ha sido, pero no la he visto hace más de un año. Su cabello rubio está más largo que antes, cayendo por su espalda en suaves ondas, aunque un poco vuela a su rostro cuando entra apresurada a la habitación. Sus piernas son largas y bronceadas con un vestido sin mangas de color rojo intenso y sus labios están pintados del mismo color. Sus brillantes ojos azules se fijan en mí y chilla, arrojando sus brazos al aire y corriendo hacia mí.

"¡OhDiosmío ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Bella!" Me atrae a un fuerte abrazo, cayendo encima de mí y las dos nos reímos con ganas en el sofá.

"Te he echado mucho de menos, Rose," suelto una risita. "Pero me estás aplastando."

Sin embargo, no se levanta en seguida, porque sus ojos encontraron mi teléfono.

"¿Por qué _Edward Cullen_ te está mandando mensajes de texto?" Dice como si acabara de enterarse del chisme más jugoso. Mi piel me arde por la vergüenza.

"¿TE ESTÁS MENSAJEANDO CON EDWARD?" Alice grita, volando a través de la habitación, con sus ojos maniáticos y honestamente, es aterrador. Quiere agarrar mi teléfono y yo intento agarrarlo antes de que ella pueda, pero es más rápida que yo.

"HAN ESTADO HABLANDO TODO EL DÍA," grita mientras se desplaza por nuestros mensajes. "Dios, aunque estos ni siquiera son emocionantes. Es como mensajearte con tu mamá."

"Déjame ver," dice Rose y empiezo a protestar pero ella se sienta encima de mí, interrumpiéndome y sujetándome mientras lee los mensajes, Alice me mira con una expresión que no puedo descifrar.

" _Wow_ , Alice tiene razón. Envía un carita guiñando o algo como…" Y empieza a escribir un mensaje para él y yo empiezo a gritar, haciendo que se levante de un salto de mí sorprendida.

"¡Detente! Por favor, solo devuélvemelo," le suplico, prácticamente tacleándola al suelo. Ella se lo pasa a Alice, que entra corriendo a la cocina.

"Te lo devolveré… si nos cuentas qué demonios está pasando," dice en voz alta y quiero meterme debajo de una roca. Ya no existe la burbuja secreta. Ahora la interferencia de Alice será imparable. Añade a Rosalie y la próxima semana y media será un infierno.

Rose levanta una ceja desafiante y sé que es inútil. Dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

"Al menos tráeme algo de beber primero," digo y Alice ya está saliendo de la cocina con una botella de Moscato y tres copas. Una vez que el vino está servido, se acomodan a mi alrededor, muy emocionadas por escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

"¿Por dónde empiezo?" Pregunto después de tomar un largo trago, ni siquiera intentando medirme.

"Por el principio. Creí que se odiaban, ¿y ahora se hablan? ¿Voluntariamente?" Dice Alice, con sus cejas fruncidas.

"Bueno… sí. Hablamos mucho en el coche. Aclaramos algunas cosas, supongo que muchos de nuestros problemas eran solo malentendidos."

"Estás siendo muy imprecisa y necesitamos detalles," dice Rosalie, rodando los ojos. Alice asiente vigorosamente y yo gimo.

"¡Deja de ser una gruñona tan cerrada, Bella!" Alice grita. "Literalmente, esta es la primera vez que te he escuchado hablar de un muchacho desde el instituto, ¡tenemos que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido!"

"Sobre todo si se trata de Edward," añade Rosalie. Me miran expectantes, y mi corazón late tan velozmente que empiezo a divulgar los detalles. La mayor parte está en orden, pero estoy hablando tan rápido que ni siquiera me interrumpen—solo haciendo pequeños ruiditos de vez en cuando. Les cuento sobre Taco Bell y la discusión por la camarera en Rochester y se ríen y ríen de mí mientras mi rostro se enciende de color rojo pero también estoy riendo porque recuerdo la exasperada sonrisa de Edward y la forma en que se sintió mal por horas después de comer todas esas gorditas. Se acercan cuando les cuento lo del cementerio, los ojos de Alice se llenan de lágrimas mientras Rosalie nos lanza a las dos miradas preocupadas.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto y Alice sacude la cabeza.

"Es solo que, no sabía que él seguía muy afectado por ello, incluso en ese entonces, no estuve ahí para él," dice y me doy cuenta que se está culpando por ello, justo como lo hice durante todos esos kilómetros y días atrás.

"No se habría abierto contigo, Al," le digo y es verdad y siento un calor en mi pecho porque soy la única con la que se ha abierto.

"Entonces, después del cementerio, ¿qué hicieron?" Rosalie pregunta, lista para pasar a otra cosa.

"De hecho, pasamos el día en Chicago," digo y no puedo contener la sonrisa. Les cuento sobre el transbordador y nadar en la piscina y nuestro viaje de paso al Monte Rushmore. Es más fácil sacarlo todo de lo que había pensado—de hecho, es casi un alivio hablar al respecto, sacarlo de mi pecho.

Ellas desfallecen y suspiran durante nuestra discusión en el Monte Rushmore a la forma en que me besó ayer en la frente. El vino se acabó por completo para cuando termino y las dos solo me sonríen, sin hacer un sonido.

"Digan algo," chillo y las dos estallan en carcajadas.

"Dios, era algo que esperábamos hace mucho," dice Alice.

"Tengo que admitir que es algo romántico. Vuelve el primer amor," Rose suspira.

"Como si alguna vez se hubiera ido," Alice suelta un resoplido.

"¿Por qué hablan de mí como si no estuviera sentada justo frente a ustedes?" Murmuro, terminando lo que queda de mi bebida. Ellas continúan ignorándome.

"Mañana va a ser muy divertido," Alice suelta unas risitas y los ojos de Rosalie se abren como platos, en su rostro formándose una sonrisa aún más grande.

"Espera, ¿qué hay mañana?" Pregunto, tratando de recordar si ella mencionó algo al respecto en los últimos días.

"¿El encuentro del séquito nupcial? ¿En _Liberty_? Estaba en el itinerario, Bella, ¿siquiera has _revisado_ esa carpeta?"

"Piensa en las posibilidades, Bell," dice Rose, su voz soñadora. "Alcohol, baile, el romance inevitable que rodea a las bodas."

" _Debemos_ comprarte un nuevo vestido," Alice interrumpe, su molestia por mi falta de atención a su carpeta olvidada.

"Algo _sexy_ ," dice Rose, con sus ojos pícaros.

"Y verdaderos zapatos," Alice musita, levantándose y volviendo a la cocina.

"No puede caminar en tacones," Rosalie se ríe, lanzando su cabello por encima de su hombro.

"Exactamente, tendrá que aferrarse a él toda la noche," Alice dice desde la otra habitación y creo que en realidad se está carcajeando. Rosalie me lanza mi teléfono.

"Mándale un mensaje a tu enamorado, voy a tratar de arreglar el daño que hiciste en esos centros de mesa," me dice, y le doy una pequeña sonrisa. Tengo dos mensajes de él, uno de antes preguntando cómo están quedando los centros de mesa y uno de hace unos minutos.

 _No puedo esperar a verte mañana—E,_ es todo lo que dice pero despierta las mariposas en mi estómago, y no puedo evitar que la sonrisa tonta se apodere de mi rostro.

"Oh sí," dice Alice cuando regresa, esta vez con un tazón de palomitas y otra botella de vino. "Mañana será divertido."

Prácticamente _paso saliva_ al ver la mirada en sus ojos.

¿Pero qué tan mala puede ser ella?

* * *

 _ **Sí, ¿qué tan mala puede ser? Jajaja La que le espera a la pobre con Alice y Rosalie. Para las que preguntaban por Rosalie, ya está aquí y en plan de celestina por lo visto, igual que Alice. Estás conversaciones entre amigas me traen muy lindos recuerdos :) Y en cuanto al avance de los tórtolos, como dije antes, me parece normal que ambos estén dudosos después de todo el tiempo que pasaron separados y en el caso de Bella, hay que recordar que aunque niños, Edward prácticamente le dio la espalda y a su amistad, es normal que ahora dude de él y no quiera confiarle tan fácilmente su corazón, aunque por lo que vemos, es obvio que ya lo hizo, solo que no se lo ha mostrado todavía. Ahora veremos qué pasa en esa fiesta de encuentro del séquito nupcial. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y así poder leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Maryluna, Esal, jupy, cary, andyG, Kriss21, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, MariePrewettMellark, Adriana Molina, nydiac10, Isabelle98, Yoliki, somas, glow0718, DenniChavez, calvialexa, Vanina Iliana, alejandra1987, patymdn, JessMel, Bertlin, esmecullenhale, freedom2604, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, torrespera172, xidee147, Lady Grigori, Sully YM, Mafer, Tecupi, Rosy Canul, BereB, Melany, Say's, katherinehernandez3316, Techu, Manligrez, bealnum, injoa, Adriu, Marie Sellory, kaja0507, Caty Bells, EriCastelo, Gabriela Cullen, lagie, Lizdayanna, Amy Lee, dushakis, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, aliceforever85, carolaap, krisr0405, cavendano13, Debb, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, gesykag, debynoe12 y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que definitivamente va a ser pronto ;)**_

 _ **PD. Para las que han preguntado por Last Call, ya estoy en ello, espero que hoy o mañana haya capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza pero estos días he estado muy ocupada :(**_


	29. Capítulo 29

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo veintinueve**

 **Seattle, Washington, 6:13 pm**

 **Mixtape: Kiss With a Fist de Florence & the Machine**

"Alice, no estoy segura de estos zapatos," digo, mirando las brillantes zapatillas rojas frente a mí. Estoy de cuclillas frente a la cama de Alice, pensando que tal vez si puedo ponerme a su nivel, los tacones no parecerán tan altos e intimidantes.

"Oh, no," me advierte desde el baño. "Vetaste el vestido que elegí así que tendrás que usar los zapatos, ese fue el trato."

"¡Ese vestido era obsceno!" Me defiendo pero ella solo me ignora. Aunque lo era, el escote prácticamente llegaba a mi ombligo.

"¿Podrías venir aquí y dejar que te maquille?" Me llama. Hago lo que me pide y me uno a ella en su estrecho y diminuto baño. Alice está casi lista para irse; trae puesto un vestido color ciruela sin espalda y sin mangas. Flota sobre su delgada figura pero se ve elegante, sobre todo con los zapatos de plataforma dorados con tiras con los que lo acompaña. Su maquillaje es ligero y su cabello está alaciado, su corte retro complementando todo su _look_.

"Te ves perfecta," digo entre mi aliento porque es cierto, ni siquiera me siento celosa. Está radiante de felicidad.

"Tú estás a punto de verte perfecta," dice, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que me hace un gesto para que me siente en la tapa cerrada del inodoro. Procede a polvear mi rostro con polvo compacto y bronceador en polvo, disimulando los círculos oscuros debajo de mis ojos antes de aplicar mi delineador, alargándolo en las esquinas.

"Solo voy a arreglar un poco tu cabello," dice. Más temprano trabajamos duro en mi cabello y la última vez que lo revisé, mis rizos eran suaves y recogidos por un lado, cayendo por mi espalda. Mirándome al espejo, casi me siento tan hermosa como se ve Alice.

"Ese vestido me está gustando cada vez más," me dice cuando termina conmigo, admirándome toda. Llevo puesto un vestido negro con un escote en forma de corazón (mucho más arriba que la elección original de Alice pero todavía bastante bajo. Alice me hizo ponerme un sujetador _push up_ con él y no es por alardear, pero mis tetas lucen fantásticas) con mangas cortas sueltas. Abraza mis curvas y llega a la mitad de mis muslos.

"¡Ponte los zapatos! ¡Tengo que ver el producto final!" Alice dice emocionada, dándome las zapatillas. Me las pongo, sujetándome del lavabo para apoyarme. Añaden centímetros a mi estatura y Alice deja escapar un silbido bajo.

"Maldición, chica," suelta una risita. "Jasper nos está esperando, ¿estás lista para irnos?"

"Tanto como podría estarlo," murmuro, porque aunque estoy emocionada por ver a Edward, me preocupa cómo nos tratarán Alice y Rose con la información recién adquirida.

Liberty es un bar en Capitol Hill junto a una florería en una calle arbolada. Adentro es casual, paredes de ladrillo expuesto y la más grande selección de alcohol que he visto detrás de una barra y Alice menciona que tienen un sushi increíble. Me siento feliz, relajada y estoy lista para pasar un buen rato. Hay una pequeña pista de baile y Rosalie entra justo detrás de nosotros, viéndose despampanante, por supuesto, en un vaporoso mini vestido rosa, su cabello rubio recogido en una alta cola de caballo.

"Me _encanta_ este lugar," exclama. Entrando detrás de ella está un hombre delgado, su cabello negro peinado perfectamente hacia atrás. Su rostro es claro, angular y sus ojos claros me están haciendo sentir incómoda. Lleva un gesto ligeramente desagradable y un traje gris oscuro. Rose se dirige hacia nosotros, atrayéndome en rápido abrazo antes de hacer lo mismo con Alice y Jasper. El hombre se aclara la garganta.

"Oh, chicos, él es mi novio, Royce. Royce, ellos son Bella, Alice y Jasper," dice, su sonrisa amplia. Royce nos saluda con un breve gesto de su mano y asintiendo levemente.

"Voy por un trago," le dice a Rose antes de retirarse hacia la barra. Todos nos quedamos en silencio por un largo momento.

"Tuvo un mal día en el trabajo," dice Rose rápidamente, lanzando una mirada fugaz en su dirección.

"Nosotros no dijimos nada," dice Alice despacio, levantando sus manos a la defensiva.

"¿Es el tipo con el que te mudaste el año pasado?" Pregunto, indecisa. Estoy recibiendo malas vibras de él, no sé qué es exactamente pero no me agrada y tengo el presentimiento que a él no le interesa mucho agradarnos. Para mi consternación, Rose asiente.

"Oh, ahí está Emmett," dice Jasper, cambiando eficientemente de tema y pasando junto a Rose para recibir a su amigo en la puerta. Si Emmett está aquí, Edward no puede estar lejos.

"Muy bien, escuchen," digo rápidamente, acercándome a Alice y Rose. "No quiero que actúen como si anoche les hubiera contado algo. Sin presionarnos para estar juntos, sin hacer comentarios, sin hacer caritas dando besitos, nada. Ninguna indicación de que saben _algo_."

Las dos empiezan a protestar, por supuesto, pero levanto una mano.

"Solo por esta noche, por favor, y les prometo que pueden ser tan odiosas como quieran en la boda," les digo, el trato que estoy haciendo es completamente falso—solo espero que para entonces se olviden de todo. Lidiaré con _eso_ cuando llegue el momento.

"¿Por favor?" Digo, enfatizando la palabra, haciendo que mi expresión se vea tan desesperada como es posible. Aceptan refunfuñando, llamándome aguafiestas, sin embargo, aceptan. Aprieto sus manos agradeciéndoles velozmente pero no digo nada más porque Edward Cullen está entrando al bar y mi boca se seca. Lleva puestos unos pantalones negros con una sencilla camisa de vestir blanca, las mangas enrolladas hasta más arriba de sus codos y una corbata negra delgada alrededor de su cuello. Su cabello desordenado como siempre está y una vez que sus ojos me encuentran, una sonrisa quiere apoderarse de su rostro tan rápido que es casi como si no pudiera evitarlo. Siento que le sonrío en respuesta al mismo tiempo que Royce se vuelve a unir a nosotros, con una bebida en una mano y su teléfono en la otra.

"Tenemos un salón reservado hacia el fondo," Alice dice lo bastante alto para que los otros al frente escuchen antes de entrelazar su brazo con el mío y mostrar el camino. El espacio que reservó tiene sofás contra la mayoría de las paredes y las luces son tenues.

"En realidad, solo es un lugar para dejar nuestras cosas," dice Alice, dejando su bolso en una esquina. Estoy haciendo lo mismo cuando siento una mano brevemente en mi espalda baja. Mi piel se eriza mientras Edward pasa junto a mí, saludando a Rosalie con una sonrisa cordial.

"¿A cuántos más vamos a esperar todavía?" Le pregunto a Alice, tratando de mantener mi respiración bajo control.

"A Charlotte y Peter, y a Kate y Garrett," dice, marcando los nombres con sus dedos. Asiento, sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

"¡Oh, hablando del rey de Roma! ¡Kate, estamos aquí atrás!" Alice dice emocionada, alejándose de mí y saliendo del salón. En un instante Edward está junto a mí, su brazo pegado al mío.

"Alice sabe," Edward dice bajito. "Le contaste."

"¿Qué?" Digo rápidamente, a la defensiva. "¿Ella te dijo algo?"

"No," me dice. "Es la forma en que ella y Rosalie nos están mirando en este momento." Efectivamente, tan pronto como las veo, ellas están mirando cuidadosamente a todas partes menos aquí.

"¡Tú le contaste a Emmett!" Grito.

"Le conté a Emmett que me gustas," aclara, sonriendo con suficiencia.

"¿Y?"

"¿Eso significa que tú les contaste que te gusto?"

"Bueno," digo, con mis mejillas ardiendo. Él me sonríe expectante. Afortunadamente, parece que el resto del séquito nupcial está aquí así que desvío mi atención del hombre junto a mí, aunque puedo sentir su dedo trazando delicadamente la palma de mi mano, como si no pudiera evitar tocarme. Mi corazón late el doble.

Conocí a Kate y Garrett una vez cuando visité a Alice el año pasado. Ellos son un par de años más grandes y hace poco se casaron. Kate trabaja con Alice y es realmente agradable. Su voz es suave y mide casi uno ochenta. Es cómico verla junto a la diminuta Alice. Nos sonríe a todos alegremente mientras Garrett estrecha la mano de todos. Él es más bajo que su esposa, solo un poco, con cabello negro rizado y cálida piel oscura. Peter fue a la escuela con Jasper cuando obtuvieron sus títulos universitarios en la universidad de Texas. Peter vive ahí ahora, con su esposa Charlotte pero vinieron para la boda. Peter es bajito y robusto con gafas de armazón gruesa y una barba oscura, callado pero amigable. Charlotte es bajita y curvilínea con rizos de color rojo fuego enmarcando su rostro redondo y está llena de energía que rivaliza con la de Alice. Ella abraza a cada uno de nosotros, diciéndonos a todos que está _muy_ contenta de conocernos.

"¿Quieres ir por un trago?" Edward me susurra al oído y le echo un vistazo a Alice, que nos observa cuidadosamente mientras habla con Kate.

"Sí," susurro y dejo que me lleve a la barra, su mano ardiendo en mi espalda baja.

Dos horas después, estoy lo suficientemente ebria. Emmett, Garrett, Rose y Royce se unieron a Edward y a mí casi de inmediato después que nos fuimos, por lo que no hemos podido estar a solas. De todos modos, me estoy divirtiendo. Garrett es ruidoso como Emmett y estando los dos juntos es graciosísimo y algo vergonzoso. Los ojos de Emmett siguen posándose en Rosalie, que se está riendo de todos los chistes mientras Royce bebe de su _whisky_ y mira su teléfono. Edward y yo bebemos demasiados Old Fashion y yo me río tontamente mientras él traza círculos en mi espalda. El bar se ha llenado y la música suena más alto, la pista de baile está cada vez más llena de gente. Puedo ver a Alice y Jasper bailando lánguidamente aunque la música es animada, mientras Charlotte y Peter bailan pegados.

"¿Podemos bailar?" Rose le pregunta bajito a Royce. Él la mira, irritado.

"Rose," dice, en advertencia. Ella se le queda mirando y se vuelve una vez más hacia la barra, tomando un largo trago de su gin tonic. Emmett aprieta sus labios y parece querer decir algo, pero no lo hace.

Siento que Edward tira de mi brazo y cuando lo miro, su sonrisa es ladeada y sus ojos son dulces.

"¿Qué?" Digo, mi cabeza confusa.

"Vamos," dice y me levanta de mi banco y me lleva a la pista de baile. Empiezo a sacudir mi cabeza—mis tacones son muy altos y el alcohol me está afectando, bailar es un gran desastre a punto de suceder. Pero la forma como me mira me está haciendo sentir ligera como el aire y por eso lo sigo, dejando que sus brazos me rodeen, abrazándome a él. Nos movemos torpemente al ritmo de la música, riéndonos en el oído del otro. Alice me ve por encima del hombro de Edward y me levanta sus pulgares. Le ruedo mis ojos.

"Te ves hermosa esta noche, por cierto," dice él, su voz baja.

"Tú también," le respondo perezosamente y me estaría sonrojando si no lo estuviera ya por el contacto.

"¿Responderás a mi pregunta ahora?" Pregunta. "¿Te gusto?"

"¿Me emborrachaste para sacarme la respuesta?" Le digo bromeando. Echa su cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe antes de calmarse, sus labios forman una línea, su mirada se intensifica.

"Creo que si te gusto," dice bajito. Frunzo el ceño.

"¿Y qué si es así? Edward, esto es muy complicado… estás por mudarte al otro lado del país y dices que te gusto pero eso no va significar mucho en una semana y media." Mi voz se quiebra muy ligeramente.

"¿No crees que esto es algo serio para mí?" Su frente está arrugada. Está molesto.

"No estoy diciendo eso, es solo que, Edward tengo miedo por esto. Yo… sufrí mucho por ti y yo solo, tengo miedo de permitir que esto llegue más allá."

"Sé que tengo mucho que probar. Pero Bella, hablo en serio sobre esto. Sobre ti. Lo resolveré. Lo resolveremos juntos."

"Yo solo…" Mi voz se apaga porque él me acerca aún más a él.

"Lo siento," murmura en mi oído y el silencio cae sobre nosotros al mismo tiempo que descanso mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el golpeteo de su corazón.

Nuestro tranquilo momento es interrumpido por la música cambiando de nuevo de ritmo y Alice y Charlotte chocando con nosotros.

"¿Podemos robar a la dama de honor para un baile rápido?" Alice dice con una risita y puedo ver la renuencia en los ojos verdes de Edward cuando me suelta y regresa a la barra.

"Parecía que las cosas se estaban poniendo tristes por aquí," dice Alice. "¿Y qué decimos de la tristeza, Charlotte?"

"¡Nada de tristeza esta noche! ¡Rosalie, Kate, vengan!" Dice Charlotte, agitando sus manos. Rose le da una mirada fugaz a Royce mientras Emmett la observa, con sus cejas fruncidas.

"Tú y Edward son una pareja muy linda," Kate me dice cuando se une a nosotras. Rose contiene una sonrisa mientras Alice agarra sus manos, haciéndola girar.

"Oh, no estamos juntos," digo y las cejas de Kate se elevan por la sorpresa.

"Bueno, tal vez deberían estarlo," me guiña un ojo y seguimos bailando, canción tras canción pero mi cabeza y mi corazón no están en ello.

Quiero decirle que estar con él parece que va a ser imposible. Me siento como un disco rayado pero simplemente no tiene ningún sentido—no importa si hablamos de la distancia, si él consigue incluso convencerme que habla en serio, no cambiará el hecho que vamos a vivir a casi cinco mil kilómetros de distancia. Nuestra relación morirá antes de que siquiera pueda empezar. Necesito un poco de aire así que me salgo del grupo y de la pista de baile, y me dirijo al salón del fondo para aclarar mi mente.

Me detiene de camino ahí una mano que se posa en mi brazo. Me doy la vuelta para encontrar a un tipo alto y musculoso con cabello corto y claro sonriéndome con suficiencia.

"Te he estado viendo bailar con tus amigas," dice y su voz es fría. Realmente no estoy de humor para lidiar con esto así que le doy una pequeña sonrisa cortés al mismo tiempo que intento alejarme poco a poco de él.

"Déjame pagarte una bebida," dice, apretando ligeramente su agarre en mi brazo.

"Oh, estoy bien, aunque gracias."

"Vamos, solo una bebida." Su persistencia me está poniendo de nervios.

"Estoy bien," digo, mi voz más dura de lo que intentaba que sonara. Ni siquiera se inmuta.

"¿Un baile entonces?" Puedo oler el _whisky_ en su aliento cuando se acerca.

"No, de verdad, solo trato de ir a sentarme."

"Solo uno," dice y empieza a tirar de mí hacia la pista de baile, su otra mano se dirige a mi cintura y estoy muy molesta y un poco nerviosa.

"No, de verdad no—"

"¿Todo está bien, Bella?" La voz de Edward viene por detrás de mí.

"Ella está bien," dice el de aliento de _whisky_ , haciendo un gesto con su mano para que se vaya. Edward se mueve para interponerse entre nosotros.

"Ella no quiere," dice Edward, mirándome. Puede verlo en mi rostro. "Así que, suéltala."

El de aliento de _whisky_ hace lo que le dice pero cuando Edward y yo empezamos a alejarnos, lo escuchamos llamarme _perra engreída_.

Es entonces cuando Edward Cullen lanza un puñetazo.

* * *

 _ **Uh oh, problemas a la vista. ¡Se armó la gorda en el bar! Pobre Edward, a ver cómo le va. Y la pobre Bella tan confundida, al menos ya expresó por qué no acepta a Edward tan fácilmente y es normal que tenga miedo, las relaciones de larga distancia no duran mucho, o al menos la mayoría. Pero Edward no piensa aceptarlo, va a tratar de convencerla, ¿lo logrará? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Me encantaría saber su opinión, así que estaré esperando sus reviews, recuerden que con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia, que espero que hoy sea como lo estábamos llevando :/ En fin, usen el cuadrito y cuénteme qué les pareció el capítulo, sino saben qué escribir, con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz me conformo :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: freedom2604, Vrigny, patymdn, Adriana Molina, Adriu, Maryluna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, xidee147, andyG, calvialexa, glow0718, somas, Paola Lightwood, Isabella98, Cary, JessMel, alejandra1987, ELIZABETH, Yoliki, Tecupi, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, Say's, Melany, Bertlin, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, carolaap, debynoe12, Liz Vidal, Techu, injoa, saraipineda44, lagie, rjnavajas, paupau1, Lectora de Fics, slarralde, Tata XOXO, DenniChavez, Manligrez, Isabelfromnowon, Pili, Amy Lee, kaja0507, EriCastelo, cavendano13, bealnum, Vanina Iliana, Marie Sellory, aliceforever85, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, Rosy Canul, Raque, Mafer, Sully YM, krisr0405, natuchis2011b, kiztiapotter, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto.**_


	30. Capítulo 30

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta**

 **Seattle, Washington, 11:38 pm**

 **Mixtape: You de The 1975**

Los siguientes momentos parecen ocurrir en cámara lenta. El de aliento de _whisky_ se tambalea hacia atrás hacia una mesa, tirando varias bebidas al suelo. Agarra su boca cuando el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose deja en silencio a todos en el área.

"Joder, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?" El de aliento de _whisky_ brama mientras Edward sacude su mano, sus ojos homicidas.

El barman nos está gritando desde el otro lado del lugar, diciéndonos que salgamos antes de que llame a la policía y Alice se dirige hacia nosotros, con los ojos amplios.

"Te veré en casa, Al," le digo rápidamente. A Edward añado, "Tengo que ir por mi bolso, espérame afuera." Hace lo que le pido, viendo al barman que nos está mirando a nosotros, con una vena sobresaliendo en su frente. No espero a que se vaya o a que Alice responda, solo corro al salón del fondo, encuentro mi bolso y salgo tan velozmente como puedo.

Edward está apoyado contra la pared justo al frente, examinando su mano.

"Sus dientes me cortaron," dice, divertido.

"Tal vez te dejará otra cicatriz," bromeo, poniendo mi bolso sobre mi hombro. "Déjame ver."

Tomo su mano y hay sangre en sus nudillos pero está demasiado oscuro para ver claramente.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Pregunto, mis cejas fruncidas. Él levanta la vista, esquivando mi mirada.

"Te llamó perra," dice, la última palabra sonando como ácido en su lengua.

"¿Y qué? Me han llamado perra muchas veces. No importa."

" _Sí_ importa. Estoy harto de ver y no actuar. Ya no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados sin participar en esta vida y verte de nuevo es como una segunda oportunidad y no quiero dejarla pasar, Bella. Haré lo que sea para demostrártelo." Sus ojos me miran y con mucha, mucha intensidad. Siento como si mi corazón tratara de salir de mi pecho para llegar a él, todo mi cuerpo me hormiguea y mi cabeza está dando vueltas por su cercanía y el alcohol.

Que es la razón por la que no puedo evitar arrojarme a él, mis manos enredándose en su cabello como han estado anhelando hacer desde que me recogió en Boston. Sus brazos rodean mi cintura y siento sus dedos duros en mi espalda. Su respiración es entrecortada, sus ojos penetrando en los míos hasta que permito que se cierren, acercándome, acercándome cada vez más. Mi boca conecta con la suya, no hay tiempo para dulzura y ternura. Hay una urgencia en nuestro beso, presionando con fuerza pero no lo suficiente. Todo mi cuerpo está en llamas como si todas mis terminaciones nerviosas chispearan y ardieran cuando él me acerca aún más. Sus labios son muy suaves y su barba está raspando mis mejillas y estoy pegada a él ahora, mi pecho presionando el suyo. Él hace un ruido al fondo de su garganta y hace que se me doblen las rodillas.

Nos separamos, en busca de aire, respirando pesadamente antes de que él vuelva a agachar su cabeza, encontrando mis labios una vez más, esta vez suavemente, su lengua deslizándose en mi boca solo brevemente y sus manos acariciando mi cabello. Estoy perdida con todo eso.

Pero la puerta del bar se abre y nos separamos. Emmett está de pie frente a nosotros, su ceja arqueada y su sonrisa formando hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

"¿Necesitan un aventón?" Pregunta, sosteniendo las llaves. "¿Un condón, tal vez?"

"Jesús," murmura Edward y la risa sube por mi garganta a pesar de mis esfuerzos por detenerla.

"Un aventón sería genial, Emmett," digo con una risita.

"¿Vamos a hablar sobre esto?" Pregunta, sonriendo con suficiencia, mientras nos lleva por la calle. La mano de Edward envuelve la mía y la aprieta firmemente.

"No a menos que quieras hablar de la forma en que miraste toda la noche a Rosalie Hale," dice Edward.

"Muy bien," dice Emmett desenfadado. No lo niega y sonrío mientras caminamos por la calle, dejándonos llevar por la brisa de la noche de verano.

Alice y Jasper vienen a casa cuarenta y cinco minutos después que Emmett y Edward me pasan a dejar. Todavía estoy en mi habitación flotando en la nube del primer beso cuando irrumpen los dos, con los ojos frenéticos.

"¿POR QUÉ GOLPEÓ EDWARD A ESE TIPO?" Alice grita, prácticamente cayendo encima de mí. Jasper está parado en la entrada asintiendo rápidamente.

"Me llamó perra," digo, sin saber si debería contarle del beso, insegura del beso mismo. No sé lo que significa, si fue algo de una sola vez, pero se siente… se siente como si tuviera el potencial de ser el principio. En este momento no me preocupa el futuro, los cinco mil kilómetros entre nosotros, o el resentimiento de cuando era joven.

Al siguiente día, sin embargo, _estoy_ preocupada. Estoy muy preocupada. Jasper levantó a Alice a rastras de la cama antes de que pudiera cuestionarme más y gracias a todos los Old Fashion que bebí anoche, me quedé dormida relativamente fácil. Con la brillante luz de la tarde, el pánico empieza a aparecer. Sobre todo porque no he escuchado nada de Edward. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje de texto, nada.

Ni una sola palabra de él mientras me preparo para el día, tomando una larga ducha.

Ni una palabra de él durante el ligero almuerzo con el séquito nupcial.

Ni una sola palabra de él cuando todas llegamos a la tienda de vestidos en el centro para nuestra última prueba de los vestidos de las damas.

Estoy por darme por vencida, y enviarle un mensaje cuando Rose me golpea con su cadera.

"Oye," dice. "¿Todo está bien?"

"Yo… sí, estoy bien," digo pero la inseguridad en mi voz es muy obvia. Captamos la atención de Alice mientras le da a todas sus vestidos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Demanda, aunque su voz es casi amable, comprensiva. Charlotte y Kate me observan, esperando a que lo suelte.

"Yo…"

"Suéltalo, Bella," Rosalie me dice.

"Bien. Edward y yo puede que… nos hayamos besado un poco anoche," murmuro, pero ellas me escuchan perfectamente claro. Cada una de ellas grita.

"¡¿Cuándo?!"

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"¡¿Dónde?!"

Todas hablan al mismo tiempo y quiero que el suelo me trague completa.

"¡Cuéntanos todo!" Grita Alice. Y lo hago, solo sigo hablando y hablando, como vómito verbal al máximo.

"Y él no ha tratado de hablar conmigo hoy para nada, dice que es en serio pero—" Me interrumpe un ruidoso timbre que viene de mi bolso.

"Mantén la idea," Rosalie se ríe mientras busco en mi bolso. Pego el teléfono a mi oído.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, Bella," su voz está ronca por el sueño.

"¿Acabas de despertar?" Se ríe bajito.

"Sí, no tenía intenciones de despertarme tan tarde," dice y todas las amontonadas a mi alrededor dejan escapar un suspiro de alivio. Entonces no me estaba evitando.

"¿No es un buen momento? Escucho mucho ruido," bosteza y ahuyento a todas.

"Estamos en la prueba," le digo.

"¿Solo quería preguntarte si querías tal vez, salir mañana por la noche? ¿Solo nosotros dos?"

"¿Cómo en una cita?" La entrada para más gritos del séquito nupcial.

"Sí," se echa a reír. "Pensé que podríamos hablar de… nosotros."

Mi corazón vibra al pensarlo.

"Sí, mañana sería genial," digo, sin poder detener la sonrisa tonta que se apodera de mi rostro.

"Bueno, es una cita entonces. Te dejo volver a tu prueba."

"Adiós, Edward."

"Adiós, Bella."

Cuelgo y mi corazón late con fuerza en mi pecho.

Una cita.

Es posible que reciba algunas respuestas.

Con suerte más besos.

 _Definitivamente_ , más besos.

* * *

 _ **¡Por fin! ¿Querían un beso? Ahí lo tienen, y vaya beso. Algunas habían comentado que había mucha tensión sexual entre estos dos y parece que al menos dejaron salir un poco hoy, pero, aún hay más. Bella todavía tiene sus dudas, y quedamos en que es normal. Las relaciones a distancia no son fáciles. Veremos si funciona para estos dos, ¿o qué otra opción tendrán? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Ahora, quiero disculparme porque este capi tenía que habérselos subido ayer o por lo menos hoy más temprano, pero estuve muy ocupada estos días pasados y no tenía capis de respaldo y no había podido traducir como quisiera. En fin, les debo un capi y se los repondré, pero no olviden que siempre sus reviews me dan el empuje para seguir traduciendo para ustedes. Entre mañana o pasado les doy un capi adicional, PERO, ustedes no pierdan el ritmo que vamos muy bien, y no les cuesta nada solo escribir un pequeño review con lo que les pareció el capi, un saludo, un gracias o solo una carita feliz. Ustedes SIGUEN marcando el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: patymdn, rjnavajas, Vrigny, somas, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, blueorchid02, Esal, debynoe13, OnlyRobPatti, Adriana Molina, krisr0405, Cinty, paupau1, katherinehernandez3316, freedom2604, Yoliki, glow0718, Melany, lagie, injoa, Lizdayanna, Meli, Celi, Tata XOXO, miop, xidee147, torrespera172, Tecupi, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Pam Malfoy Black, ELIZABETH, Sully YM, calvialexa, Mafer, bealnum, saraipineda44, Maryluna, Bertlin, Lady Grigori, patymdn, Manligrez, alejandra1987, bbluelilas, JessMel, Kriss21, Isabelle98, Gabriela Cullen, Liz Vidal, kaja0507, andyG, carolaap, Amy Lee, Cinty, csoriano, Techu, DenniChavez, piligm, cary, tulgarita, EriCastelo, Vanina Iliana, Isabella Grey Day, Lectora de Fics, Caty Bells, cavendano13, Melina, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto.**_


	31. Capítulo 31

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y uno**

 **Seattle, Washington, 3:46 pm**

 **Mixtape: Flashed Junk Mind de Milky Chance**

Los ojos de Rosalie están rojos cuando vuelve a entrar, arrojando su teléfono a la mesita de café. Estamos en el departamento de Alice trabajando en lo que falta de los centros de mesa y las decoraciones. La boda es en solo unos días y ella empieza a ponerse aún más ansiosa.

"¿Qué te dijo Royce?" Alice pregunta amablemente. Charlotte y yo intercambiamos una mirada mientras atamos cintas alrededor de las bases.

"Solo está siendo un idiota sobre venir a la boda. No quiere tener que quedarse sentado solo mientras yo hago cosas de dama de honor," dice, sorbiéndose un poco la nariz.

"Eso es estúpido," dice Kate desde su lugar en el piso. Está pintando cuidadosamente los números de los letreros que irán en cada una de las mesas.

"Es un pendejo," dice Rose, dejándose caer junto a mí en el sofá.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás con él?" Pregunto porque simplemente no lo entiendo. Para nada.

"Empiezo a preguntarme lo mismo," refunfuña.

"Emmett parece agradable," Charlotte ofrece y las mejillas de Rose se ponen rosadas pero no dice nada. Charlotte y yo nos miramos la una a la otra. Durante los últimos dos días, he estado recibiendo mensajes de texto ocasionales de Emmett preguntando sobre ella y me he dado cuenta que ella está tratando de ser sutil al buscar información sobre él de mí y Alice.

Por supuesto, nosotras podemos ver sus verdaderas intenciones.

"¿A dónde van a ir esta noche Edward y tú?" Mejor pregunta, desviando la atención de ella. Es mi turno de sonrojarme.

"No estoy segura, no me ha dicho. Todo lo que sé es que va a recogerme a las siete y va a ser algo casual."

Pasan el siguiente par de horas especulando e imaginando locaciones y las dejo, apenas escuchando porque mi mente está llena de ideas de su boca de nuevo en la mía.

A las seis y media, el séquito nupcial se va y Alice al parecer se ha encerrado en el baño.

"Bella," Jasper está en mi puerta, con sus cejas fruncidas. Me estoy poniendo unas bailarinas, lista para salir.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Alice está alterada, y no abre la puerta…" Su voz se apaga, sus manos retorciéndose con nerviosismo.

"Voy a ver cómo está," digo, pasando junto a él y caminando por el pasillo hacia ella. Puedo escuchar los fuertes sollozos viniendo por detrás de la puerta y tomó una respiración profunda. Estaba bien hace una hora, sonriendo y bromeando al despedirse de todas. Terminamos el resto de las decoraciones, y ella y Jasper iban a ordenar pizza y ver una película.

"Abre la puerta, Al," digo, mi voz preocupada, pero firme.

"Bella," chilla e intento girar el pomo pero no da vuelta.

"Déjame entrar, quiero ayudar," digo en voz baja. La escucho sorberse la nariz y si conozco a Alice, sé que va a ser una larga noche tratando de calmarla. Saco mi teléfono y le escribo a Edward un mensaje rápido. Lo envío e intento ignorar la decepción que poco a poco se apodera de mí. Pero no puedo ir, de ninguna manera.

 _Alice está pasando por una crisis, ¿podemos dejar lo de esta noche para otro día? – B_

Tan pronto como pongo mi teléfono de vuelta en mi bolsillo, escucho el clic del seguro y la puerta se abre una fracción de centímetro. El ojo gris de Alice me ve, rojo por las lágrimas. Me hace entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y miro alrededor del lugar. Hay pañuelos por todas partes, su maquillaje está corrido por todo su rostro, tumbó del lavabo las lociones y champús, y están por todo el suelo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunto, genuinamente preocupada. Ella necesita otro pañuelo y en lugar de responder, empieza a llorar otra vez. Agarro uno de la caja casi vacía junto al lavabo y lo paso por debajo de sus ojos antes hacer que se limpie la nariz en él.

"¿Quieres hablarlo?" Digo después de otro momento, recargándome en el lavamanos. "No más lágrimas, vas a hacer que se te hinche el rostro."

Toma una respiración profunda, conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa, al pasar de sollozos a silenciosas lágrimas temblorosas. Esa es una buena señal.

"Ahora, ¿quieres que te traiga algo para beber? ¿Vodka, tal vez?" Pregunto y rueda los ojos.

"Entonces," insisto. Ella toma una bocanada de aire.

"Solo estoy nerviosa," dice, su voz vacilante al sentarse en el piso, frotando su rostro con sus manos.

"¿Tienes dudas?" Insisto, sentándome junto a ella.

"¡No! No es eso, sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Jasper. Solo estoy preocupada por la boda y la recepción y sigo pensando que me estoy olvidando de muchas cosas y—" Se detiene porque empieza a hiperventilar.

"Espera, espera, espera, respira profundo," digo, volviéndome hacia ella.

"Todo va estar bien, he estado revisando esa lista de control, ¿recuerdas? ¿La que hiciste hace _meses_?" Alice asiente rápidamente, con sus cejas fruncidas. La lista de control en realidad es un paquete, separado en categorías, cada cosa en la lista es tan específica que da miedo. Todo lo que queda es la última página.

"Mira, mañana es día de _spa_ , el que sigue es el ensayo y luego la boda. Ya casi terminamos. Lo tengo todo bajo control," le aseguro. Rosalie y yo hemos estado llamando a gente toda la semana, confirmando reservaciones y menús, discutiendo con el sastre sobre el traje de Jasper, etcétera.

Nos quedamos sentadas en el baño por un largo tiempo mientras intento principalmente calmar a Alice, contando chistes y repasando la lista con ella una vez más, discutiendo cada punto en detalle. Mi teléfono suena por cuarta vez en aproximadamente una hora y ella jadea, sus ojos rojos amplios.

"¡Tu cita con Edward! ¡Oh Dios mío, Bella, lo olvidé, lo siento mucho!"

"De verdad, no hay problema, Alice," digo y aunque lo extraño, es cierto. Alice ha estado ahí para mí a través de muchas cosas y quiero estar aquí para ella.

"Deberías llamarlo y tratar de encontrarse ahora," dice pero puedo ver en sus ojos que no quiere que me vaya.

"Nop, vamos a prepararte un trago y decirle a Jasper que estás viva y luego vamos a ver dos temporadas de _La Oficina_ y tú vas a estar bien," le digo, sonriendo y levantándola conmigo. El alivio cruza por su rostro.

Le echo un vistazo a mi teléfono viendo unos cuantos mensajes de texto de Rose diciendo que Jasper la llamó y preguntando si tiene que venir. Le envío un mensaje rápido diciendo que ya todo está bien. Un mensaje de Edward me pide que le envíe un mensaje cuando Alice se vaya a la cama.

Lo hago, dos horas más tarde, cuando Jasper lleva cargando a una durmiente Alice a su recámara, susurrándome un _gracias_. Pasa de la medianoche y mantengo el timbre de mi teléfono alto en caso de que Edward llame mientras me lavo el rostro y me preparo para la cama. Estoy algo decepcionada que no me haya llamado para cuando me meto a la cama, pero en vez de eso mi teléfono _repica_.

 _Ven a la puerta – E_

Mi corazón late con fuerza cuando salgo de un salto de la cama y camino de puntillas por el pasillo y atravieso la sala, viendo por la mirilla para encontrar a Edward Cullen sosteniendo un ramo de tulipanes púrpuras y dándome una suave sonrisa.

Lo dejo entrar tan silenciosamente como es posible; todos mis sentimientos de extrañarlo de alguna forma se intensifican cuando compartimos el mismo espacio. Ansío tocarlo, cerrar el espacio entre nosotros. Es un dolor que irradia por todo mi cuerpo, físicamente tengo que obligarme a quedarme donde estoy.

"Hola," dice entre su aliento al tenderme sus flores. "Compré estas para ti para nuestra cita y quería que las tuvieras."

"Gracias," digo bajito, tomándolas de sus manos, abrumada por el gesto. Entro a la cocina y me sigue, pero dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada una vez que me doy cuenta que no estoy segura qué estoy buscando.

"No sé si Alice tenga un florero donde pueda ponerlas," le digo y me da una dulce sonrisa, pero lentamente deja su rostro. Sus ojos parecen ponerse más oscuros. Sé lo que viene y arrojo las flores sobre la encimera cuando sus manos encuentran su camino a mis caderas y de pronto estoy pegada a él, con sus labios en los míos, intensos y cálidos. Podría llorar de alivio, mis manos se enredan en su cabello muy bruscamente y él hace un ruido bajo en mi boca. Me hace retroceder hacia el refrigerador y provoca que se sacudan las botellas que están dentro, haciéndonos saltar.

"Mi habitación. Vamos a mi habitación," jadeo y él me carga, mis piernas envolviendo su cintura, sus dedos enterrándose en mis muslos al cargarme de vuelta por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta de mi recámara suavemente detrás de él. Me acuesta en la cama, cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo y mis terminaciones nerviosas están vibrando por el calor.

"Lamento haber tenido que cancelar," digo entre mi aliento al mismo tiempo que sus labios bajan por mi cuello, hasta mi clavícula.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cuándo te vayas?" Él gime un poco y se rueda de sobre mí, pero sus brazos me mantienen cerca. Su cabeza está en mi almohada y no puedo dejar de mirarlo.

"No tengo una respuesta para ti, B," dice bajito. "Desearía que sí pero… no la tengo. Yo solo… quiero estar en tu vida, en cualquier capacidad que me permitas y sé que estás preocupada que no lo diga en serio, pero lo hago."

"Cinco mil kilómetros, Edward," susurro, mi garganta cerrándose. Él deja un suave beso en mi hombro.

"Va a ser difícil," dice.

"Sí," es todo lo que puedo decir.

"Pero estoy listo para hacer lo que sea por ti. No lo pienses demasiado ahora; solo enfrentémoslo como venga."

"De acuerdo." Y aunque mi mente todavía está llena de los _y si_ , me relajo en su abrazo. Si el fin se acerca, por qué no tratar de disfrutarlo. Pero por ahora, dormimos.

* * *

 _ **Ya sé, ya sé, hagan fila todas las que quieran matar a Alice. Yo voy primero. Pero bueno, aquellas que están casadas, no negaran que es normal que la novia tenga una "pequeña" crisis antes de la boda y es el deber de la mejor amiga (la dama de honor) ayudarla a superarlo. Así que es comprensible que Bella se quedara, pero al menos no se perdió todo, porque con lo resuelto que está Edward, se presentó a su puerta. Poco a poco la está convenciendo. ¿Lo logrará? Ya lo veremos. Pero hey, durmieron juntos… otra vez :P Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para ver qué les pareció, y recuerden que con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: Nadiia16, BereB, dushakis, Adriana Molina, slarralde, Tata XOXO, aliceforever85, JessMel, Esal, MariePrewettMellark, Lizdayanna, Sully YM, miop, Vero, cary, patymdn, Marie Sellory, Say's, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Maryluna, bellaliz, Cinti, andyG, krisr0405, Adriu, somas, Meli, Yoliki, Vanina Iliana, Vrigny, lagie, Rosy Canul, Lady Grigori, injoa, Cinti, alejandra1987, Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, ELIZABETH, Manligrez, kaja0507, glow0718, Amy Lee, Tecupi, Gabriela Cullen, Bertlin, BlackMambah, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Techu, DenniChavez, Isabella Grey Day, freedom2604, tulgarita, Mafer, Lectora de Fics, piligm, rjnavajas, Isabelfromnowon, cavendano13, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que muy pronto ;)**_


	32. Capítulo 32

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y dos**

 **Seattle, Washington, 9:14 am**

 **Mixtape: Listen to the Man de George Ezra**

Me despierto por un grito de sorpresa seguido por una fuerte risa. Mis ojos se abren de golpe para ver a mi madre y a Esme Cullen de pie en la puerta, con sus manos en sus bocas mientras retroceden saliendo lentamente de la habitación. Me doy cuenta que Edward está envuelto a mi alrededor, y sus _jeans_ están en el piso junto a mi cama.

" _Oh_ DIOS mío," chillo y escucho más risitas por el pasillo. Trató de zafarme de Edward y él vuelve a enterrar su cabeza en la almohada.

"¿Cómo es que estás durmiendo después de eso?" Le siseo con fuerza al oído. "Mi mamá y tu tía acaban de sorprendernos y probablemente estén planeando nuestra boda mientras hablamos."

Siento su pecho retumbar por la risa.

"Te odio," murmuro, saliendo de la cama y dejándolo ahí. Encuentro a mi mamá, Esme y Alice reunidas en la mesa de la cocina, su conversación se detiene cuando entro pero sus bocas se retuercen en sonrisas tímidas.

"Solo díganlo," suspiro, dejando caer mis manos a mis costados, enfrentando mi derrota. Todas chillan por encima de la otra.

"¿Hace cuánto ha estado ocurriendo esto?" Dice mi mamá.

"¿Cómo pudiste no contarnos?" Esme se escucha vagamente ofendida.

"¿Cómo lo metiste sin que me diera cuenta?" Alice se ríe.

"Son como animales," digo, moviéndome hacia la jarra de café.

"Bueno, quiero decir, al fin," suspira Esme.

"¡Eso fue lo que dije!" Alice dice con una risita, lanzando sus manos al aire.

"¿Hace cuánto sabes de esto?" Esme se vuelve hacia ella, sonando engañada. Alice se encoge un poco.

"Solo unos días, ma," Alice se defiende, pasando una mano por su cabello. Esme chasquea su lengua.

"¿Tienen todas catorce años?" Gimo y mi mamá se levanta de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador. Saca la crema y abre la tapa. Le doy una pequeña sonrisa, realmente feliz de verla aunque desearía que no hubiera sido con ella sorprendiéndome enredada con un hombre.

Bueno, Edward.

Mamá toma el café de mi mano, poniéndole un poco de crema antes de besar el tope de mi cabeza.

"Te eché de menos, cariño," dice. "Espero escuchar todo después."

"También te eché de menos," murmuro, siguiéndola de vuelta a la mesa.

"Entonces, ¿por qué están ustedes dos aquí?" Pregunto antes de añadir rápidamente, "no que no esté contenta de verlas."

Esme pone los ojos en blanco pero Alice responde por ellas.

"Vinieron un día antes para la ida al _spa_."

"¿Papá sigue en casa? ¿Y Carlisle?"

"Llegarán mañana. Por el trabajo, ya sabes cómo es." Dice Esme.

En ese momento, Edward sale del pasillo, frotando sus ojos y afortunadamente con sus pantalones puestos.

"¿Haces tu paseo de la vergüenza?" Alice dice riéndose y la pateo debajo de la mesa.

"Me da gusto verlas," dice, curiosamente calmado. Tal vez todavía está medio dormido.

"Tienes suerte de que Charlie no esté aquí," dice Esme, acercándose a él y atrayéndolo en fuerte abrazo. Mi mamá se ríe con fuerza y mis mejillas se enrojecen. La idea de mi papá sorprendiéndonos… prácticamente puedo ver esa vena sobresaliendo de su frente ahora. Le agrada Edward pero no _tanto_.

Edward me sonríe adormilado por encima del hombro de Esme y las esquinas de mi boca se elevan involuntariamente. Puedo acostumbrarme a verlo en las mañanas cuando su cabello apunta en todas direcciones y él aún está tibio por la cama.

Siento algo en mi corazón e ignoro la mirada que intercambian mi mamá y Alice.

Seguimos andando en círculos y sé que—no hay una solución aquí, no hay un plan establecido para lo que vamos a hacer porque simplemente no es posible. No estamos en una relación estable o algo así y no creo que eso sea lo que necesitamos—o podemos tenerla de todos modos. No necesito saber que va a ser mi novio y o sea, dos semanas juntos después de dos años de nada no es suficiente para cambiar eso, no es un fundamento sólido para construir una relación seria. No podemos hacer planes porque la vida está en el aire para ambos, los dos iniciamos nuevos caminos para nuestras vidas y no puedo pedirle que se quede y no puedo seguirlo al este. Y a pesar de todo lo que él dice, creo que él lo sabe.

"Parece que necesitas un día de _spa_ , cielo," dice mi mamá, su brazo rodeando mis hombros.

"Lo necesito, mamá. De verdad que sí," digo bajito, mis ojos fijos en los de Edward, los dos cansados, los dos inseguros.

Pero también hay calidez ahí. Una chispa que podría ser prometedora si le damos suficiente espacio para respirar.

Alice espera hasta que estamos en la sala de vapor antes de preguntar sobre Edward quedándose a dormir. El resto del séquito nupcial está aquí, Rosalie está cerca mientras Charlotte y Kate conversan sobre un libro que las dos leyeron. Mi mamá y Esme cambiaron el sauna por masajes.

"Necesito detalles," dice Alice. "Porque no fuiste a tu cita y toda la noche me estuve sintiendo muy mal pero supongo que no tenía que hacerlo."

Me río.

"Desearía que no te hubieras sentido mal—tienes permitido tener crisis y como dama de honor, es mi trabajo estar ahí."

"Sí, eres maravillosa e increíble y te debo mi cordura, ¡pero eso no explica cómo mi primo terminó en tu cama!" El tono agudo de su voz llama la atención de Rose y se acerca a nosotros en la banca, con sus ojos amplios.

"¿Espera, qué? Explícate," dice, su tono juguetón pero demandante. Les explico, contándoles sobre las flores, los besos (donde me sonrojo) y finalmente nuestra conversación. Alice gime en frustración.

"Por supuesto que ustedes dos se enamorarían de nuevo justo antes de que estén a 5000 kilómetros de distancia uno del otro."

Ignoro la forma en que lo dijo, aunque el pensar en _amor_ provoca que mi corazón palpite dolorosamente en mi pecho.

"Definitivamente no es ideal," digo, por no decir otra cosa. Rosalie suelta un resoplido.

"Bueno, ¿a quién le importa? Yo digo, a la mierda. El que no arriesga no gana, ¿cierto? No, no es ideal, pero, ¿cuándo lo ha sido? ¿Cuándo lo será? Joder, creo que solo deberías _hacerlo_ , ahora. Haz lo que él dijo, tómalo como venga. No será fácil pero no te convenzas de no hacerlo porque podría ser difícil. Las relaciones son difíciles. Las buenas valen la pena."

Alice está asintiendo vigorosamente.

"Así que," dice Rose, entrelazando su brazo con el mío. "Vamos a que te hagan una manicura, a que le den forma a esas cejas y a sacar el máximo provecho de estos últimos días."

"De acuerdo," digo bajito, todavía un poco insegura pero lo suficientemente animada por su discurso para sentir que esto vale la pena.

Al siguiente día estamos en la iglesia a las tres para el ensayo y no he visto a Edward desde esa mañana en el departamento de Alice. Por supuesto, él y Emmett están retrasados y Alice se está quejando con Jasper de eso porque está estresada, mientras Rosalie le escribe furiosamente a Royce en su teléfono y creo que Esme le contó a Carlisle sobre Edward y yo porque desde que llegó aquí me ha estado observando con la ceja levantada y Esme le sigue susurrando al oído.

"¡ _Al fin_!" Alice casi grita. Todos ya están en sus lugares en su mayor parte, listos para acercarnos a la puerta y todos miramos hacia allá, por donde Emmett y Edward entran corriendo.

Sus ojos encuentran los míos y su expresión debe ser igual a la mía; _alivio_. Lo veo caminar hacia el frente de la iglesia con los otros padrinos y me da una enorme sonrisa una vez que llega a su destino bajo los grandes vitrales, su cabello ardiendo intensamente bajo la luz del sol.

Apenas puedo concentrarme en algo más durante todo el ensayo; solo puedo enfocarme en él y la desesperación en mis pensamientos por un momento a solas.

Mi mamá me llama tan pronto como terminamos para decirme que ella y mi papá van de camino al restaurante para la cena y Alice me arrastra al coche porque vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra reservación y no puedo volver a ver a Edward hasta que estamos en la parte trasera de un elegante lugar de mariscos y mi papá me está preguntando todo sobre el viaje al oeste. Me alegra verlo, con su bigote con canas y las líneas alrededor de sus ojos pero al mismo tiempo, estoy muy consciente que Edward está cerca, sin duda esperando a que mi papá lo vea y así poder unirse a la conversación. Eventualmente lo hace y yo respiro profundo, sintiendo la mano de Edward rozar ligeramente contra mi cadera al acercarse a nosotros.

"¡Edward! Me alegra verte, hijo," mi papá lo saluda, agarrando su hombro.

"También me alegra verlo, señor," dice educadamente, pero con afecto.

"Gracias por traer a mi muchacha en una pieza," dice papá y Edward me sonríe.

"Fue un placer." Mis mejillas se calientan al escuchar sus palabras y decido hacer mi escape.

"Voy rápidamente al tocador antes de que comencemos a cenar," digo, lanzándole a Edward una mirada penetrante antes de darme la vuelta. Cuando llego al pasillo poco iluminado me detengo, sintiéndome desilusionada cuando no lo veo detrás de mí. Estoy por entrar al baño para mantener las apariencias cuando él da la vuelta en la esquina, sonriendo con suficiencia.

"Oh, entonces, ¿esta no era solo una forma de verme a solas?" Reflexiona y pongo los ojos en blanco.

"Cierra la boca, me arrepiento," digo y se ríe bajito, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y acercándome a él. No es un momento de apremiante lujuria, es el tierno alivio de estar juntos otra vez. No puedo evitar pensar en cómo no tendremos esto en un par de días. Solo estará ese anhelo, esa ausencia.

Pero ahora…

Levanto mi cabeza hacia la suya, incapaz de contener mi sonrisa cuando nuestros labios se encuentran en este solitario pasillo.

Me quedan dos días.

 _El que no arriesga no gana._

* * *

 _ **¡Eso es Bella, arriésgate! Es cierto lo que ella razona sobre que es muy poco tiempo el que han estado juntos después de años de ni siquiera hablarse, no es una base sólida para una relación y mucho menos una que pueda sobrevivir la distancia. Pero también es cierto lo que dijo Rose, todas las relaciones son difíciles, tiene sus retos, las buenas valen la pena el riesgo, y parece que Bella al fin está pensando en correrlo. Pero, aún queda ver si sobrevivirá a la distancia… ¿Y qué les pareció la reacción de Renee y Esme cuando los encontraron? Me encantaron esas dos jajaja. Pues bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, recuerden que con ellos marcan el ritmo de la historia ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: Niny96, patymdn, Kriss21, Adriana Molina, Isabelle98, somas, Vrigny, andyG, carolaap, alejandra1987, Yoliki, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Techu, Say's, ELIZABETH, Tecupi, krisr0405, freedom2604, saraipineda44, jupy, Adriu, Meli, Sully YM, Lady Grigori, slarralde, Lizdayanna, Melany, dushakis, Liz Vidal, piligm DenniChavez, kaja0507, Marie Sellory, lagie, cary, JessMel, glow0718, EriCastelo, Manligrez, Bertlin, xidee147, Amy Lee, rjnavajas, BereB, Gabriela Cullen, cavendano13, debynoe12, Mafer, Vanina Iliana, miop, injoa, Cinty, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, Lectora de Fics, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto.**_


	33. Capítulo 33

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y tres**

 **Seattle, Washington, 10:35 am**

 **Mixtape: 1999 de Active Child**

Se requieren cuatro mimosas para que Alice se calme lo suficiente para dejar de pasearse por la habitación y permitir que la estilista haga su trabajo. Está sentada en su silla, su rostro relajado mientras a su cabello le hacen un partido en medio y luego lo rizan ligeramente. Veo mientras la estilista teje una corona de aliento de bebé a entre las hebras oscuras y Rose y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Alice se ve como una verdadera princesa de las hadas.

Estoy exhausta; todos nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde. La cena de ensayo fue una reunión ruidosa y después que terminé de besarme con Edward junto a la puerta del baño, pasé la noche mirándolo al otro lado de la mesa, solo medio escuchando la conversación de Rosalie con la mamá de Jasper. Después de eso, la mayoría del séquito nupcial se quedó en el bar del restaurante, brindando embriagados entre nosotros, y la mano de Edward estuvo en mi espalda baja todo el tiempo.

Prácticamente soy un manojo de nervios, extrañándolo y requiere todo mi autocontrol el no revisar mi teléfono cada cinco segundos en caso de que me envíe un mensaje de texto. Dejo que Alice y Rose me den miradas divertidas mientras mi cabello es alaciado a la perfección y suben el cierre de mi vestido de dama de honor—un modelo largo de tul rosa pálido que me hace sentir ligera como el aire, sin espalda y cuelga holgadamente sobre mí.

Estamos en un salón de la escuela dominical detrás de la iglesia y Carlisle está tocando a la puerta, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas al ver a Alice en su vestido de tul blanco.

"Estamos listos para ti," dice y nos llevan apresuradamente por el pasillo, todas emocionales y nerviosas cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abren y todos se ponen de pie. Las chicas comienzan a caminar, sujetando fuertemente sus ramos.

"Estoy muy feliz por ti, Al," digo, mi voz aguda y las lágrimas amenazando con derramarse. Ella me da una sonrisa enorme. Está lista para esto, y tal vez un poco ebria por las mimosas.

"Ve," dice con una risita y eso hago, tratando de sonreír a la gente a mi alrededor pero mis ojos encuentran a Edward de pie frente a la iglesia y de nuevo me dan ganas de llorar. Su cabello está peinado hacia atrás pero puedo ver que ha estado pasando sus manos por él. Debe haber estado nervioso. Pero ahora no lo parece, con su traje negro, sus ojos intensos sobre mí y su sonrisa tan grande que apenas puedo verlo. Siento mi rostro caliente y de pronto estoy muy consciente de cómo estoy caminando—pienso _por favor, no permitas que me caiga_ una y otra vez. Consigo llegar, subiendo las pocas escaleras junto a Rose, que me golpea con su cadera. Intercambiamos una veloz sonrisa antes de que vea a Edward inclinándose detrás de Jasper.

"Te ves increíble," dice entre su aliento y dejo escapar una risa temblorosa.

"Tú también."

Jasper se aclara la garganta y nos separamos, tímidamente.

"Dejen que me case primero," susurra, su boca curveándose en las esquinas cuando Alice cruza la puerta, resplandeciendo y viéndose como si todos sus sueños se estuvieran volviendo una realidad.

* * *

"¿Te he dicho que te ves increíble?"

"Solo un millón de veces."

"Bueno, te ves increíble."

"¿Te puedes mover un poco a la izquierda, Bella? ¡Acércate a Edward! ¡Sí, así!" El fotógrafo nos está gritando, agitando su mano descontroladamente por detrás de su cámara. Mi costado ya está pegado a la derecha de Edward, su mano caliente en mi cintura.

"¿Bailas conmigo esta noche?" Susurra, con su aliento en mi piel y asiento, una sonrisa fija en mi rostro para la cámara.

"Tengo que hacerlo," digo en respuesta, mi sonrisa tornándose en una de suficiencia. "Es una tradición."

"No te hagas la listilla conmigo," se echa a reír y siento sus labios en mi oído. Se ve el flash de la cámara.

* * *

El brindis de Edward en la recepción casi me hace llorar, con solo oír la forma tan cariñosa en que habla de Jasper, lo mucho que su amistad significa para él y lo feliz que le hace que él y Alice se encontraran. Hace que mi corazón se llene de amor al ver que ha sido feliz. Puedo ver que ya no es el mismo chico triste, en realidad, no. Ya no tiene miedo de vivir, puedo verlo en su postura, en la forma en que sonríe con más facilidad. Me pregunto qué tanto de ello tiene que ver con la madurez y qué tanto tiene que ver conmigo.

Cuando es el momento de que baile el séquito nupcial, él me abraza y mi corazón late con fuerza porque oh, Dios, creo que me enamoré de nuevo de él, si alguna vez dejé de amarlo en absoluto. En algún momento durante el curso de las últimas semanas, se metió bajo mi piel, se filtró a través de mis huesos, y su ceño está fruncido pero sus ojos son suaves y sus labios se presionan gentilmente contra los míos por un momento. Solo quiero escapar con él, salir de este salón de hotel a una de las habitaciones de arriba.

Pero no podemos, todavía no. Todavía hay un pastel que cortar, más champán que beber, hay que bailar. Bailo lento con Carlisle, bailo el _electric slide_ con todos los primos de Jasper y ayudo a Alice a sostener su vestido cuando necesita usar el baño. Escucho las molestas quejas de Rosalie cuando se entera que Royce ni siquiera se presentó a la recepción y veo atentamente como Emmett se ofrece a traerle una bebida. Edward charla con todos, sonriendo mientras se relaciona y cada vez que sus ojos encuentran los míos siento que me sonrojo.

Cuando es hora de la despedida, sostenemos luces de bengala mientras Alice y Jasper pasan junto a nosotros hacia el coche, sujetándose firmemente el uno al otro. Alice se despide de mí desde el coche y le soplo un beso mientras las bengalas empiezan a apagarse y siento una mano en mi codo. Es Edward, alejándome de todos, llevándome dentro y hacia el ascensor y una vez que se cierran las puertas detrás de nosotros su boca está en la mía, urgente y llena de deseo y un lloriqueo se escapa de mi garganta.

No sé cómo se ve la habitación de hotel, no nos molestamos en encender la luz, pero nos calmamos un poco cuando él baja el cierre de mi vestido con cuidado, sus dedos delicados en mi piel como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Los dos trabajamos en los botones de su camisa hasta que paso a su cinturón y no pierdo tiempo mirándolo—haré eso más tarde, solo necesito estar pegada a él, nuestra piel unida está caliente y crepitando con electricidad cuando sus manos se mueven de mi espalda a mis costillas, bajando hacia mi abdomen y jadeo y él deja escapar un pequeña risa de incredulidad.

"Nunca creí que ocurriría esto," dice bajito. Dejo un suave beso en su pecho, justo sobre su palpitante corazón.

"Me voy mañana," continúa. "Si eso te hace cambiar de opinión."

No lo hace.

"Te amo," me dice en mi cuello. "Déjame amarte."

Y lo hago.

* * *

 _ **¡A la una, a las dos, y a las… tres! ¡Awwwww! Apoco no es un amor este Edward, Bella tenía que caer redondita otra vez. Pero la incógnita sigue, él se tiene que ir, ¿lo lograrán? Bella ya se arriesgó, ahora veremos si valió la pena. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para ver qué les pareció y recuerden, ustedes siguen marcando el ritmo de actualización :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Vrigny, freedom2604, alejandra1987, Adriana Molina, Say's, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, calvialexa, miop, Esal, Liz Vidal, Adriu, JessMel, Manligrez, jaureguihoran, debynoe12, Sully YM, rjnavajas, Cinty, carolaap, angryc, Gabriela Cullen, piligm, slarralde, Vanina Iliana, lagie, Bertlin, Lizdayanna, Melany, DenniChavez, Kriss21, andyG, aliceforever85, somas, EriCastelo, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, Tecupi, tulgarita, Mafer, glow0718, injoa, Techu, bbluelilas, cary, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Rosy Canul, Maryluna, saraipineda44, Lectora de Fics, cavendano13, Amy Lee, Yoliki, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	34. Capítulo 34

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y cuatro**

 **Seattle, Washington, 7:36 am**

 **Mixtape: Chikeygo de Into It. Over It**

Dormitamos, durmiendo y despertando entre jadeos y _te amos_ , quedándonos en un enredo de extremidades sudorosas, nuestras manos sujetándose la una a la otra con fuerza. La alarma de Edward sonó hace más de treinta minutos pero ya estábamos despiertos, solo mirándonos el uno al otro, memorizándonos. Tomo nota de la suave curva de sus labios y los duros planos de sus mejillas.

"¿Cómo puedo irme?" Dice, su voz ronca y sus ojos verdes llenos de sueño y tristeza.

"Tienes que hacerlo," digo y trato de alejar la sensación de ansiedad apretando mi pecho.

"No cambiará nada. Volveré, podemos hacer que funcione. No tienes que hacerme ninguna promesa pero yo soy tuyo," dice y deja un beso en mi hombro. "Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo."

Nos duchamos juntos, despacio. Él me deja que le afeite la barba saliendo en su mandíbula y permite que me cepille los dientes con su cepillo. La habitación de hotel es espaciosa, con la luz del sol entrando a través de las enormes ventanas. La cama es un desastre de sábanas color crema. A la luz del día puedo ver que su bolso de lona está aquí.

"¿Te vas a ir directamente al aeropuerto?" Pregunto en voz baja mientras se pone una camiseta. Baja la vista.

"Sí, mi vuelo sale a las diez."

"Oh," es todo lo que logro decir y nos volvemos a quedar en silencio. Él me da una sencilla camiseta azul y unos pantalones cortos para ejercitarse que tengo que enrollar de la cintura una y otra vez para conseguir que se queden arriba. Mi cabello es un desastre enmarañado sin esperanza y mis labios están rojos e hinchados. Hago una bola con mi vestido y mi bolso de mano, sin molestarme en sacar mi teléfono de él. Probablemente está muerto.

Edward sale del baño con una bolsa para basura vacía para mi vestido y me rio por lo horrible que debo verme en este momento.

"Te ves etérea," dice y me rio al escuchar la palabra pero me callo cuando me dice que nos vayamos, que hay un taxi esperando para llevarme a casa y a él al aeropuerto.

Este es el fin.

Empiezo a llorar y me acerca a él, sus brazos apretando mi cintura y sus labios besando con fuerza el tope de mi cabeza.

Hace tres semanas, no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Ahora no puedo dejarlo ir.

"Te llamaré," me dice, "Te llamaré todo el tiempo y volveré para las fiestas y cualquier otra ocasión en que pueda venir y tú puedes ir a visitarme, será difícil pero estaremos bien."

Me suelta y mira mi rostro, su mano limpiando las lágrimas, la aprensión en sus ojos casi provoca que me eche a llorar de nuevo pero sé lo que él necesita ahora. Lo conozco bien.

"Estaremos bien," concuerdo, mi voz quebrándose. Él toma una respiración profunda.

Lo sigo abajo, ignorando las miradas que recibo de la mujer en la recepción. Hay un taxi parado al frente, y trato de convencer a Edward que me deje ir con él al aeropuerto pero sigue sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No podré subirme al avión si estás ahí," dice, sujetando mi mano con fuerza en el asiento trasero del taxi. Es un viaje muy corto al departamento de Alice y él le dice al conductor del taxi que volverá en menos de cinco minutos. Subimos las escaleras y las lágrimas vienen de nuevo y él sigue frotando círculos en mi espalda.

"¿Cómo es que estás bien ahora?" Pregunto, mi voz tensa.

"No lo estoy, voy extrañarte muchísimo. Pero sé que todo saldrá bien. He estado tanto tiempo sin ti en mi vida que incluso escuchar tu voz por teléfono a cinco mil kilómetros de distancia es más de lo que podría haber esperado—más de lo que merezco."

"Te amo," digo y sonríe, es triste pero es suficiente para hacerme sonreír también. Me da un último beso—suave e intenso al mismo tiempo, antes de prometer llamarme tan pronto como pueda.

Entonces baja las escaleras.

Y me quedo sola.

* * *

 _ ***Sniff* Se fue :( era algo que esperábamos pero sin duda deseábamos que no llegara. Él promete que es suyo y hará lo necesario para que funcione. ¿Funcionará? Esperemos que sí. Este capi fue cortito, así que espero tenerles otro pronto, mientras tanto, ya saben que estaré esperando sus reviews para ver que les pareció este capítulo. Recuerden que son ustedes las que siguen marcando el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Tecupi, bbluelilas, glow0718, Cinty, kiztiapotter, Isabelfromnowon, Lectora de Fics, Esal, freedom2604, Melany, Cinti, torrespera172, krisr0405, Amy Lee, , cavendano13, JessMel, Adriu, aliceforever85, carolaap, EriCastelo, Techu, Tata XOXO, piligm, Pam Malfoy Black, Vanina Iliana, lagie, Manligrez, miop, somas, injoa, cary, patymdn, xidee147, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, Adriana Molina, DenniChavez, MariePrewettMellark, rjnavajas, Sully YM, Gabriela Cullen, kaja0507, andyG, dushakis, Lady Grigori, Say's, Kriss21, Lizdayanna, Maryluna, Mafer, BlackMambah, Rosy Canul, Liz Vidal, Anna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Bertlin, katherinehernandez3316, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos pronto en el siguiente ;)**_


	35. Capítulo 35

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y cinco**

 **Seattle, Washington, 2:12 pm**

 **Mixtape: Saint Marie de The Novel Ideas**

Rosalie se aparece en el departamento un poco después de la una con dos cafés, gafas oscuras y una mueca de preocupación adornando sus labios cuando abre la puerta para encontrarme sentada en el suelo de la sala, sollozando con la ropa de Edward puesta.

"Jesús, ¿estás bien?"

"Se fue," gimoteo. Rose deja los cafés sobre la mesita y sube las gafas encima de su cabeza. Puedo ver rímel embadurnado debajo de sus ojos cuando se sienta junto a mí y frota mi brazo.

"Cuéntame todo," dice bajito y lo hago, lloro al contar lo que pasó durante la recepción y la noche en su habitación de hotel. Cuando estoy hablando de esta mañana, tiene que traerme pañuelos porque soy un desastre lloroso y mocoso.

"Cristo, Bella, lo lamento. Pero suena como que tuviste una noche grandiosa." Me da una sonrisa vacilante y se la devuelvo, muy apenas.

"Toma," dice, dándome uno de los cafés. Tomo un sorbo y ya está tibio pero necesito mucho la cafeína.

"¿Te ha mandado un mensaje o te ha llamado?"

"Mierda, no sé, mi teléfono probablemente está muerto," digo, saltando en busca de la bolsa con mi vestido arrugado y mi bolso de mano. Cuando encuentro mi teléfono, de hecho está muerto, así que lo pongo en el cargador junto al sofá mientras Rosalie busca en el refrigerador de Alice.

"No tienen nada de comida," se queja, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. "Solo la cerveza hípster de Jasper y un paquete de queso crema."

"Bueno, iban a estar en Francia por dos semanas, no tenía sentido que hiciera las compras. Probablemente debería de ir a la tienda en algún momento," digo mientras en silencio deseo que mi teléfono se cargue lo suficiente para encenderlo.

"Entonces, ¿te vas a quedar hasta que ellos regresen? ¿Luego cuáles son tus planes?"

Me encojo de hombros.

"En realidad, no tengo un plan, fui en busca de un departamento la semana pasada pero fue un fracaso. ¿Por qué?"

"Rompí con Royce anoche," me dice, y una mueca se abre paso en su rostro.

"Espera, ¿qué? ¡Explícate!" Digo, tratando de disfrazar mi alivio por preocupación. Royce era un idiota. Rosalie suspira.

"Joder, él no se presentó, para nada. A la boda o a la recepción. No respondió mis llamadas en toda la noche y cuando Emmett me fue a dejar a la casa, me preocupaba que estuviera muerto o algo pero nop, solo estaba sentado en la cocina en su maldita _laptop_. No tenía una excusa, simplemente no quiso ir. Nos pusimos a gritar y le dije que había terminado con sus pendejadas y ni siquiera se defendió—solo dijo que empacaría su mierda y se iría esta noche. Qué maldito estúpido."

"Mierda, Rose, lo siento mucho," digo, levantándome y acercándome a ella. Está respirando pesadamente, obviamente alterada pero no se ve desconsolada. Solo enojada, tal vez un poco contrariada.

"Es lo que es. No lo amaba, él no me trató bien. Solo estoy cabreada por perder tanto tiempo con ese pendejo."

"Te mereces algo mucho mejor," digo. Quiero preguntarle sobre Emmett llevándola a su casa pero me muerdo la lengua.

"Lo sé. Como sea, puede decirse que esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí para empezar."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, con Royce mudándose no podré pagar la renta yo sola. Y mudarse es un dolor en el trasero y el departamento tiene dos recámaras, una de las cuales está vacía en este momento."

"Oh Dios mío, ¿en serio? ¿Estás segura?" Pregunto, sin molestarme en ocultar mi entusiasmo.

"Sí, por favor, di que sí," se ríe cuando arrojo mis brazos a su alrededor, apretándola con fuerza.

"Por supuesto," grito al mismo tiempo que mi teléfono suena desde el piso. Las dos nos giramos de golpe y suena otra vez.

Dos mensajes de texto de Edward de esta mañana.

 _Ya estoy abordando el avión, haremos escala en Dallas. Te llamo si tengo tiempo. – E_

 _Casi perdí mi conexión, lo siento, te extraño, te llamo cuando aterrice otra vez. – E_

Siento que voy a llorar otra vez pero Rose se apresura hacia mí.

"No, no, no, se acabaron las lágrimas. La otra razón por la que vine fue a decirte que vamos a ir a cenar con tus padres y los Cullen esta noche antes de que vuelvan a Forks. Así que ve a ducharte, prepárate y aquí estaré, comprando pago por ver en la televisión de Alice y Jasper."

A mitad de la cena, suena mi teléfono. Me disculpo, y los ojos de todos están sobre mí cuando salgo del ruidoso restaurante mexicano.

"¿Hola?" Digo entre mi aliento al teléfono.

"Hola," dice él sobre el ruido de lo que debe ser el aeropuerto.

"¿Cómo estuvieron tus vuelos?" Pregunto, recargándome en la pared de ladrillo del edificio. El aire está caliente y un poco húmedo, debe estar por llover.

"Bien, me tocó el asiento de la ventanilla en los dos. Aunque me senté junto a un niño de tres años en el segundo. Derramó todo un vaso de jugo sobre mí."

"Oh Dios mío," digo, y me rio y rio y rio, el alivio de escuchar su voz es demasiado para soportarlo.

"¿Qué hiciste hoy?" Pregunta y omito la parte de llorar por cuatro horas en la sala de Alice.

"Estoy cenando con mis padres, Rose, Carlisle y Esme en este momento. Oh, y voy a mudarme con Rose."

"Esas son grandes noticias," dice alegremente, pero su voz está cansada. Me pregunto si durmió algo en el avión. Debe ser tarde allá, al menos las nueve en punto en su zona horaria. "Me preocupaba que buscaras más departamentos. No tienes precisamente el mejor historial."

"Oh, cierra la boca," me rio nuevamente. Escucho que Edward respira.

"Debería dejar que vuelvas a tu cena," dice lentamente. "Tengo que tomar un taxi."

"Está bien," digo bajito. "Te extraño."

"También te extraño. Te llamaré más tarde."

Cuando colgamos, susurro un silencioso _te amo_ y mi mamá frota mi espalda cuando vuelvo a la cena. Esme me pregunta si el vuelo de Edward llegó bien y asiento, pasando el nudo en mi garganta.

"Vamos a pedirte una bebida," dice Rosalie, aplaudiendo y haciendo una seña al camarero.

"Ella quiere una margarita. Que no paren," dice Esme con una risita, agitando sus manos hacia mí. Mi papá y Carlisle intercambian una mirada cautelosa.

"Todos tomaremos una," mi mamá dice y me da una sonrisa alentadora.

"Beber para evadir la depresión es el principio del alcoholismo," advierto y Rose pone los ojos en blanco.

"Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar. Empecemos."

* * *

 _ **Se van a poner, como dicen por acá hasta las chanclas jajaja Las madres alcahuetas ayudándola a olvidar su tristeza :) Pues bueno, Edward ya está a 5000 kilómetros de distancia, apenas va el primer día y ella es un mar de lágrimas. ¿Cómo le irá en los demás? Veamos… espero que les haya gustado el capi y por supuesto, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber su opinión. Les recuerdo que con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: torrespera172, Pam Malfoy Black, debynoe12, lagie, , jupy, dushakis, Maryluna, Vanina Iliana, Yoliki, xidee147, Vrigny, Lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, Cinty, Tata XOXO, PRISOL (creas o no, se te extrañó ;) ), slarralde, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, alejandra1987, somas, JessMel, andyG, saraipineda44, Isabelfromnowon, piligm, EriCastelo, freedom2604, glow0718, Lectora de Fics, Melany, injoa, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, Marie Sellory, Rosy Canul, Amy Lee, bealnum, Techu, Mafer, Tecupi, alo-star, carolaap, Adriu, Sully YM, Manligrez, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, DenniChavez, Kriss21, natuchis2011b, Bertlin, rjnavajas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que muy pronto.**_


	36. Capítulo 36

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y seis**

 **Seattle, Washington, 8:32 am**

 **Mixtape: Where U Are de Chris Farren**

Paso los siguientes cuatro días en diferentes estados de embriaguez. Llamo a Edward a altas horas de la noche y es incluso más tarde para él cuando contesta el teléfono, dejándome reír muy fuerte en su oído mientras me cuenta lo nervioso que está porque empiecen las clases y cómo desearía que estuviera en la cama junto a él y dejo que su voz me arrulle hasta quedarme dormida.

Es difícil estar separados pero usamos la distancia para conocernos, para descubrir los pequeños detalles. No es lo ideal, pero estoy tratando de encontrarle el lado positivo. Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

El miércoles por la mañana, Rosalie y yo metemos todas mis cosas en la parte de atrás del coche de Emmett así como en un remolque alquilado para transportar todo a mi nuevo hogar. El departamento de Rose está justo afuera del distrito universitario y parece más un dúplex que otra cosa. La calle está bordeada de árboles y hay mucha gente afuera, solo sentadas en sus escalinatas o paseando perros.

"Es un lugar muy agradable para estar," dice Rose cuando salimos del coche. "Todos son jóvenes, ya sea que estén yendo a la universidad o acaban de terminar."

El interior del departamento es lindo, escasamente amueblado con muebles modernos y angulares, todos en diferentes tonos de gris, con detalles en oro. Muerdo mi labio, es muy contrario a mi estilo. Yo pego cosas en mis paredes y tiendo a tener muchas plantas cubriendo mis alféizares.

"Sé que está algo vacío, Royce no era fan de la decoración," dice y Emmett murmura algo que no alcanzo a escuchar.

Rose me muestra mi habitación, subiendo por una estrecha escalera y recorriendo un corto pasillo. No es muy grande, mi cama ocupará al menos la tercera parte del espacio pero tiene dos enormes ventanas que dan al jardín detrás del edificio.

"Me encanta," digo entre mi aliento y Rose sonríe.

"Mucho mejor que el semisótano," comenta Emmett.

Tengo que estar de acuerdo.

* * *

"Tengo que enviarte una foto después, aunque en este momento todavía estoy desempacando," le digo a Edward por teléfono más tarde.

"Bueno, descríbelo un poco. Quiero poder imaginarte ahí," dice, su voz cansada. Le cuento sobre la colcha azul en mi cama, la que he tenido desde que tenía diez años y él me dice que la recuerda. Escucho la sonrisa en su voz. Me pregunta si he instalado una estantería y le digo todavía no he comprado una, así que por ahora tengo seis cajas de novelas y poemas y recuerdos apiladas en la esquina del fondo. Le cuento sobre el cactus que planeo tener en mi buró y me toma el pelo, preguntándome si ya tengo ahí una foto de él. Me hace pensar en la cámara desechable que compré en Chicago y me recuerdo revelar la película mañana.

"Suenas exhausto. ¿Tuviste clases hoy?" Pregunto, una vez que siento que he estado hablando demasiado. Edward bosteza.

"Sí, tuve que estar ahí a las ocho de la mañana," dice. Le echo un vistazo a mi reloj: aquí pasan de las diez, lo que significa que pasan de la una donde está él.

"Vete a la cama, no fue mi intención mantenerte despierto hasta tarde," digo, sintiéndome culpable.

"No, quería hablar. Te extraño."

"Yo también te extraño."

* * *

"Así que, este es tu cubículo," mi jefa me dice con un gesto triunfal, haciendo un ademán con sus brazos hacia la pequeña caja en la que voy a pasar mis días. Sue Clearwater es una mujer alta, con su cabello canoso recogido con una pañoleta, su atuendo es mucho más casual que mi falda lápiz. Rose y yo compartimos el coche hoy pero ella está en una reunión ahora con unos publicistas. La revista parece genial, solo una publicación mensual para cosas que ocurren en la ciudad y gracias a Rosalie, soy asistente de editor para la sección de artes.

"Siéntete libre de decorarlo, colgar fotos, lo que quieras. Aquí somos bastante relajados. Oh, parece que ya tienes algo," dice en su voz baja y alegre.

Y efectivamente, hay un pequeño ramo de girasoles en el centro de mi escritorio, con una nota junto a la base.

 _Lo harás genial. – E_

"¿Tu novio?" Pregunta Sue, su voz soñadora.

"Algo así," digo, incapaz de contener mi sonrisa.

* * *

El trabajo pasa volando durante las siguientes semanas con entrenamiento y edición. Sue está un poco loca, pero de la forma que hace mis días interesantes. Conocí a un tipo que trabaja frente a mí, su nombre es Alec y es bastante amigable. Me cuenta sobre su esposa y me muestra fotos de su nueva bebé y comemos el almuerzo con Rosalie la mayoría de los días.

El clima empieza a ponerse más frío a medida que llega el otoño. Alice y yo nos encontramos los sábados por la mañana para ir a los mercados de pulgas y mercados de productores y de vez en cuando me encuentro con Emmett en el cine y vemos el último _thriller_ tonto de acción.

Ha sido fácil, crear una vida aquí para mí.

Pero estoy muy al tanto de la ausencia de Edward y la mayoría de las noches estoy al borde de las lágrimas, solo porque el espacio que dejó en mi corazón es muy, muy grande.

Cuando Jasper y Alice organizan cenas y estoy a la mesa, junto con Emmett y Rosalie, que son los únicos solteros además de mí presentes. Al parecer en la boda Emmett pasó mucho tiempo asegurándose que Rose estuviera bien cuando Royce no se presentó y ha estado pasando mucho tiempo en nuestro departamento. Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que lo hagan oficial.

Paso esas cenas deseando que Edward estuviera tomando mi mano e intercambiando una mirada conmigo cada vez que uno de los amigos profesores de Jasper hace un comentario pretencioso.

Cuando camino por las calles de mi vecindario, también estoy deseando que estuviera ahí, esperándome en la cafetería a dos cuadras de distancia.

Mandé a revelar las fotos de la cámara, así que las pego todas en mi pared para poder ver a Edward riendo en la rueda de la fortuna en Navy Pier siempre que estoy acostada en la cama.

Le envío mensajes de texto obscenos y él nunca puede tomarlos en serio y mejor terminamos riendo por Skype. Le tomo el pelo por lo largo que tiene su cabello y me quedo mirando los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, diciéndole que se vaya a dormir mientras él siempre se rehúsa, diciendo que quiere hablar más.

Pero aún me preocupa constantemente que conozca a alguna genial futura doctora con piernas más largas y más bronceadas que las mías y que viva lo bastante cerca de él que pueda realmente verla y se enamoren locamente y yo tenga que verlos casarse y tener niños genios juntos.

Él me asegura que eso no es verdad.

"Te dije que soy tuyo," me dice por el altavoz una mañana mientras estoy tratando de ponerme rímel y él camina hacia un _deli_ para almorzar.

"Lo sé, pero no quiero que sientas que… me debes algo."

"No seas tonta. ¿Vas a hacer algo para _Halloween_ esta noche?" Pregunta, cambiando de tema.

"Ir a algún club en el centro con todos, ¿y tú?"

"Nop, voy a trabajar en la clínica esta noche."

"Eso apesta."

"En realidad, no. Realmente no tengo nada más que hacer."

"Haces que Dartmouth suene muy emocionante," digo bromeando porque ya nunca se escucha emocionado por nada, todo lo que hace es trabajar y estudiar. Edward se ríe.

"Estoy ansioso porque llegue Acción de Gracias," dice. Va a volver entonces y todos vamos a ir a Forks por un fin de semana largo. Tengo una cuenta regresiva en mi calendario.

"Solo veinticinco días más," canturreo.

"Estoy en el deli, te llamaré más tarde," dice. "Te amo."

"También te amo," digo, con un nudo en la garganta porque siempre es así.

Nunca se hace más fácil, decir adiós.

* * *

 _ **Pobres :( los dos están sufriendo por la ausencia del otro, ¿será que eso los lleve a tomar una decisión? ¿Cuál será? Dijo Eri que Bella tiene a la familia, pero Edward está solo, ya ni siquiera está disfrutando de estar en una escuela prestigiosa por lo que se ve, no suena tan entusiasmado. Bueno, por lo pronto viene Acción de Gracias y se reunirán, vamos a ver que resuelven entonces, si algo resuelven. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber su opinión, o si no saben que escribir, con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz me conformo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Mafer, Maryluna, Isabelfornowon, patymdn, Esal, Marie Sellory, dushakis, somas, cary, andyG, freedom2604, Isabelle96, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Balck, saraipineda44, rjnavajas, Techu, Lady Grigori, NadiaGarcia, Manligrez, Lizdayanna, JessMel, bbluelilas, danielapavezparedes, Cinty, lagie, kaja0507, slarralde, Pili, Lectora de Fics, krisr0405, Tecupi, esmecullenhale, tulgarita, carolaap, DenniChavez, Vanina Iliana, katherinehernandez3316, debynoe12, cavendano13, EriCastelo, Amy Lee, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Sully YM, Gabriela Cullen, injoa, paupau1, bealnum, jupy, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Bertlin, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	37. Capítulo 37

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y siete**

 **Seattle, Washigton, 4:46 pm**

 **Mixtape: Dead Fox de Courtney Barnett**

"Entonces, ¿a qué hora aterrizarás esta noche?"

"12:15," Edward me dice por millonésima vez. Lo he estado llamando una y otra vez durante las últimas semanas, memorizando sus planes de viaje para Acción de Gracias. Después que su avión aterrice en Port Angeles, Emmett va a recogerlo cuando vaya de camino a Forks. Los padres de Emmett viven en el este y él asegura que no quiere gastar dinero en un vuelo hacia allá pero yo creo que solo quiere pasar más tiempo con Rose. Por lo que se va a quedar en casa de los Cullen, en el sofá, y nos acompañará mañana para la cena.

"¿Cuándo te vas _tú_?" Pregunta, su voz es difícil de escuchar por teléfono. Está sentado en la puerta de embarque de su vuelo y debería abordar en cualquier minuto.

"Tan pronto como Alice salga del trabajo, así que con suerte a las seis. El tráfico va a apestar," le digo, suspirando. Rose y yo salimos temprano del trabajo hoy y no tenemos que volver hasta el lunes, de modo que vamos a pasar el fin de semana en Forks.

"Desearía estar atrapado en el tráfico contigo," suspira Edward y me rio con fuerza. "¿Qué? Es cierto. Están por empezar a abordar, te avisaré cuando aterrice para mi conexión en Denver."

Cuando cuelgo, Rose está parada en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su cabello rubio trenzado sobre su hombro.

"¿Cómo está el novio?" Pregunta casualmente.

"Está bien, pero no es mi novio," le digo, mirando alrededor de mi habitación para ver si he olvidado algo.

"Ustedes están enamorados y hablan constantemente. Además, no veo que vayas en busca de alguien más. Están saliendo," dice, un poco molesta.

"Aunque no hemos hablado de eso, y me refiero a que no hemos tenido una conversación diciendo que estamos saliendo."

Rosalie rueda los ojos tan dramáticamente que me sorprende que no se caigan de su cabeza.

"Eres tonta. Define la relación y déjate de esas pendejadas inseguras. Él quiere estar contigo, pasen al siguiente nivel," dice.

"Tú siempre me dices las cosas con tacto," murmuro sarcásticamente.

"Amor rudo, cariño, amor rudo."

* * *

"Jasper, por favor, cambia la estación," le suplico. Alice está dormida en el asiento del pasajero y Rose se está quedando dormida al avanzar por la oscura autopista. Estamos a una hora de las afueras de Forks y Jasper ha tomado el control de la radio. Pura música country todo el tiempo.

No es mi favorita.

No puedo soportar mucho la tristeza sureña.

Además, por alguna razón me está poniendo diez veces más ansiosa por ver a Edward. Se supone que me llamará pronto para decir que está en Denver pero se está tomando demasiado tiempo para mi gusto.

Jasper suspira desde el asiento delantero pero un minuto después rock clásico se escucha suavemente por los altavoces. Tamborilea sus dedos en el volante al ritmo de Journey.

"Gracias," digo bajito y Jasper me sonríe por el espejo retrovisor.

"¿Estás emocionada por verlo?" Pregunta, conversando casualmente.

"Sí," digo muy rápidamente y con demasiado entusiasmo. "¿Y tú?"

"Es mi mejor amigo," Jasper dice simplemente.

"El mío también, creo."

* * *

Edward llama justo cuando llegamos a los límites del pueblo, solo para decir que está por abordar en Denver y que me verá mañana. La llamada es rápida pero me deja llena de nerviosa energía. Jasper nos pasa a dejar a mí y a Rose a casa de mis padres y mi mamá abre la puerta antes de que siquiera saquemos las maletas del coche.

"¡Niñas!" Dice alegremente y Rosalie me lanza una mirada cansada, pero divertida.

"Hola, mamá," digo, dándole un abrazo cuando llego con ella.

"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo enviar a Charlie a la cafetería," dice mamá, su mente (y boca) funcionando a un kilómetro por minuto.

Rose y yo nos miramos la una a la otra.

"Podemos ir a comprar algo," le digo. "Papá probablemente ya está en su silla con una cerveza."

Mamá se ve indecisa pero nos da las llaves de su SUV después que ponemos nuestras maletas dentro. Me detengo en la sala para darle a papá un besito en la mejilla. Tiene un juego en la televisión y una cerveza en la mano.

Terminamos comprando comida para llevar de la cafetería, nada elaborado, solo unos club sándwiches y patatas dulces fritas. Comemos en la sala de mis padres en el suelo, escuchando la lista de mi mamá de todo lo que necesita hacer para mañana mientras mi papá asiente distraídamente en respuesta, sus ojos nunca dejan la televisión. Aunque sé que él no aterrizará hasta dentro de unas horas, reviso constantemente mi teléfono por un mensaje de Edward.

Para las once, Rose no puede mantener los ojos abiertos y mamá nos dice que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano así que empezamos a subir las escaleras a mi habitación, cambiándonos en nuestras pijamas. Rose se sube al lado opuesto de mi cama, sonriendo al leer un mensaje de texto en su teléfono antes de ponerlo en la mesita y quedarse dormida casi al instante. Quiero preguntarle si era de Emmett y averiguar cómo va eso pero no quiero despertarla.

Me quedo despierta en la oscuridad junto a ella por mucho tiempo, tamborileando mis dedos en mis muslos por al menos una hora, tratando de mantenerme despierta para la llamada de Edward diciendo que aterrizó, pero pierdo mi batalla contra el sueño en algún momento de la medianoche.

* * *

Mi mamá entra en mi recámara a las ocho la mañana siguiente, cantando que preparó panqueques antes de subir a la cama entre Rose y yo, sonriéndonos a ambas.

"Estoy muy contenta de tener a mis niñas en casa," dice con cariño y pongo los ojos en blanco pero estoy sonriendo. Mi mamá es como una de las chicas y aunque algunas veces es demasiado, la amo y de verdad la echaba de menos.

"Estoy muy contenta de que tengas panqueques," Rose murmura y mi mamá le pellizca el brazo antes de salir de la cama.

"Saldremos para la casa de los Cullen a la una, necesito su ayuda con alguna preparación de comida así que pongámonos en acción," nos ordena bromeando.

Ante la mención de los Cullen, alcanzo mi teléfono, viendo que tengo un mensaje de voz.

"¿Es Edward?" Rose bosteza cuando presiono el teléfono a mi oído, y asiento.

" _Hola, probablemente estás dormida, solo quería avisarte que estoy en Washington y estoy en el coche con Emmett ahora. Te veré mañana."_

Estoy ansiosa de nuevo, prácticamente saliendo de un salto de la cama y metiéndome directamente a la ducha. Para cuando termino, Rose está en la cocina; masticando panqueques lentamente y viendo a mamá precalentar el horno. Agarro un panqueque y lo remojo en el jarabe en el plato de Rose, metiéndolo en mi boca. Ella se me queda mirando.

"Eres un animal," me dice, su tono ligeramente indignado.

"Cierra la boca," murmuro con la comida en la boca. "Mamá, ¿qué necesitas que haga?"

Mi mamá se ríe de mi estado frenético.

"No nos vamos a ir temprano, así que por qué no te calmas, loca," dice y trato de evitar que la decepción se vea en mi rostro. Ella me _chasquea la lengua_.

"Empieza con estas cortezas de tarta," ordena y lo hago, agradecida por algo para mantener mis manos ocupadas. Rose desaparece para prepararse y mi papá entra en algún momento, metiendo su dedo en el relleno de la tarta que mamá está removiendo antes de que ella le dé un manotazo. Cuando las tartas se están horneando, sigo a Rose arriba. Ella está sentada con las piernas estilo indio en mi cama en un par de _jeans_ negros y un grande cárdigan color rosa pálido. Su cabello está medio rizado y está escribiendo furiosamente en su teléfono.

Se sobresalta un poco cuando entro en la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto, un poco desconfiada.

"Jesús," dice entre su aliento, con su mano sobre su corazón.

"¿A quién le estás escribiendo mensajes?" Pregunto, abriendo mi maleta.

"Solo a Emmett," murmura, volviendo a escribir.

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?"

"Bueno, ¿de qué están hablando?"

"En realidad, de nada," dice, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Ya te invitó a salir?"

"Como dos veces a la semana desde que Royce y yo rompimos," se ríe.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Pregunto, mis ojos amplios. "¿Por qué sigues rechazándolo?"

"Ahora, es algo así como lo nuestro. Él me lo pide de una forma extraña y yo lo rechazo y él dice que se le ocurrirá algo mejor. Para ser honesta, solo me gusta ver qué se le ocurre. La última vez que me pidió salir, se presentó en el departamento con un enorme letrero que decía _¿Quieres ir al baile de graduación?_ Fue gracioso."

Veo la forma en que ella parece resplandecer cuando habla de él. Se ve muy feliz y casi más joven de alguna forma, como si tuviera un capricho de secundaria con él.

"Di que sí en algún momento, Rose."

"Lo haré."

* * *

Estoy nerviosa cuando nos detenemos en la casa de los Cullen. Pienso en el Día de Acción de Gracias que pasamos aquí cuando tenía trece años, cuando estaba muy emocionada de verlo y cómo todo salió tan mal después de eso. Siento que el día festivo puede estar maldito para nosotros y aliso mi suéter sin razón alguna. Es uno viejo de mi papá, un rojo de lana tejido que adorné con un par de las perlas de mi mamá. Sequé mi cabello con secadora después de mi ducha esta mañana por lo que está bastante desordenado, solo empeorando en el aire frío mientras caminamos hacia la puerta. Se abre la puerta antes de que pueda tocar; Alice está en la entrada, dándome una enorme sonrisa.

"Están en la sala," dice, agarrando el vino que llevaba de mi mano. Trato de no verme demasiado entusiasmada al seguirla dentro, saludando a Esme en la cocina brevemente antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina para encontrar a Emmett y Jasper gritándole a la televisión por cualquiera que sea el juego de fútbol que estén pasando. Antes de que siquiera pueda entrar a la habitación, Edward está frente a mí, su cabello más corto de lo que estaba la última vez que lo vi. Deja escapar un suspiro cuando estiro mi mano hacia él, aferrándome a la manga de su camisa.

"Hola," dice, casi en un susurro.

"Hola," digo en respuesta y necesito de todo mi control para no lanzarme hacia él frente a mi familia.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Edward," digo, como si dijera, _Te he echado de menos, te amo, puedo respirar de nuevo, quiero abrazarte, quiero estar a solas contigo, nunca me dejes._

"Sí," dice, como si supiera exactamente a lo que me refiero.

Que está pensando lo mismo que yo.

* * *

 _ **¡Al fin juntos de nuevo! Se ve que los dos se mueren por estar juntos, ¿pero será tan fácil estarlo con toda la familia presente? Ya veremos cómo se pone ese Día de Acción de Gracias. Y parece que no es la única relación que se está desarrollando, aunque Rose se resista un poco, es obvio que esos dos también terminarán juntos. Love is in the air (El amor está en el aire jejeje) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y recuerden que solo faltan unos capítulos para decirle adiós a esta historia, y para mantener el ritmo de publicación solo tienen que usar el cuadrito de abajo, dejar un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz, solo déjenme saber que están ahí, que leen y disfrutan de la historia ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: freedom2604, alejandra1987, Adriana Molina, xidee147, ELIZABETH, saraipineda44, somas, cary, EvitaRS, carolaap, glow0718, Manligrez, rjnavajas, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Smedina, Esal, Pam Malfoy Black, Marie Sellory, Nadiia16, Techu, patymdn, Bertlin, andyG, JessMel, Sully, Cinty, cavendano13, dushakis, debynoe12, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, krisr0405, torrespera172, bbluelilas, Kriss21, slarralde, DenniChavez, Lectora de Fics, EriCastelo, E-Chan Cullen, marme, tulgarita, Lizdayanna, Vanina Iliana, Amy Lee, Yoliki, Mafer, Pili, Liz Vidal, Rosy Canul, injoa, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, muy pronto.**_


	38. Capítulo 38

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y ocho**

 **Forks, Washington, 2:14 pm**

 **Mixtape: Television de You Won't**

Nos lleva más de una hora encontrar un momento a solas. Esme asoma su cabeza en la sala para pedirle a Edward si puede bajar al sótano para sacar la fina vajilla de porcelana china para la cena. Lo sigo abajo, la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros y él se detiene al final de las escaleras, volviéndose hacia mí con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Me detengo un par de escalones por encima de él, nuestros ojos casi al mismo nivel.

" _Wow_ ," él dice entre su aliento.

"Sí," digo y lo siguiente que sé, es que mis ojos se están cerrando porque él se está acercando cada vez más a mí, sus labios presionando los míos gentilmente al principio pero empezamos a agarrarnos el uno al otro, con nuestras bocas urgentes y luego envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y nos adentramos más al sótano, las luces no están encendidas por lo que golpeamos el marco de la puerta que conduce a la parte terminada del lugar y Edward se ríe en mi boca. Retrocedemos hacia un sofá y sus manos se mueven hacia la orilla de mi blusa y me siento como si pudiera estallar en llamas, estoy respirando tan fuerte que prácticamente estoy jadeando.

"Jesús, te he echado de menos," dice, sus dedos masajeando la piel de mi abdomen. Dejo escapar un agudo lloriqueo y Dios, esto se siente muy bien. ¿Cómo sobreviví a los últimos tres meses sin esto?

"No podemos tener sexo en el sótano de Esme," digo, sin poder recuperar mi aliento. Él gime y siento sus caderas moverse debajo de mí, solo un poco.

Entonces, tenemos sexo en el sótano de Esme.

* * *

Todos se nos quedan mirando cuando reaparecemos quince minutos después. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que honestamente me sorprende que siquiera duráramos eso. Mi rostro probablemente está de un vivo color rojo y el cabello de Edward es un completo desorden, su camisa formal arrugada más allá de lo razonable.

"Tuvimos problemas para encontrar la porcelana," miente Edward, dejando la pila de platos en la encimera de la cocina. Emmett suelta una carcajada y Rosalie murmura bajo su aliento, _apuesto a que sí_. Alice se ve afectada y Jasper sigue centrado en el juego. Mi mamá y Esme intercambian una mirada pero no dicen nada mientras Charlie y Carlisle arman un alboroto por el pavo en el horno, inconscientes de todo.

"Gracias," dice Esme, su voz aguda.

"Voy rápidamente al baño," digo, desesperada por escapar de la incomodidad de la situación. Emmett se ríe con más ganas cuando huyo de la habitación.

* * *

"La cena ya casi está lista," grita Carlisle y Alice levanta sus manos en alabanza. Todos estamos sentados en el piso de la sala, el juego afortunadamente terminó, así que estamos viendo viejas repeticiones de X-Files. Edward está acostado junto a mí, su cabeza en mi regazo mientras juego con su cabello. Sus ojos están cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa juega en su rostro.

"Maldita sea, Mulder tiene lo suyo," suspira Rose. Emmett está tumbado en el suelo y rueda los ojos.

"Si te gustan los _nerds_ raros y sabelotodo," murmura.

"Me gustan," le responde, desafiándolo. Alice da su suspiro _aquí vamos de nuevo_ y Edward se sacude riendo en silencio.

"¿Siempre son así?" Susurra, sus ojos iluminados y felices al enfocarse en mí.

"Sí," le digo y sonríe pero un poco de esa familiar tristeza se filtra en su mirada.

"Desearía no tener que perderme todo esto, al estar en el este y eso," admite y mi corazón se contrae con el sonido de su voz. Dejo que mi mano descanse en su mejilla y sus ojos se cierran de nuevo.

* * *

La cena es ruidosa, con todos medios ebrios y llenos de pavo y relleno. Emmett logra que mamá y Esme se enamoren de él, todo encantador y gracioso, mientras Rosalie se le queda mirando con una expresión divertida todo el tiempo. Edward sostiene mi mano bajo la mesa y cuando todos terminan, nos ofrecemos a recoger los platos y traer el postre. En la cocina, echo a la basura ñames a medio comer mientras Edward llena el lavavajillas. Nos recargamos en la encimera, nuestras caderas tocándose y me sorprende lo mucho que me gusta estar cerca de él.

"Te amo," digo bajito, solo porque es cierto.

"También te amo. Muchísimo."

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta tonta?" No espero su respuesta. "¿Qué somos?"

Él se me queda mirando por medio segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"¿¡Qué!?" Chillo, horrorizada. Él solo continúa riéndose, limpiándose lágrimas invisibles de sus ojos.

"Oh, vete a la mierda," digo, arrojando mis manos al aire. Voy a rodearlo para agarrar las tartas pero él me agarra por el codo.

"Lo siento," dice, recuperando el aliento. Espero a que continúe porque no se escucha arrepentido en lo absoluto.

"Es solo que… me tomaste desprevenido, lo siento. 'Qué somos', Jesús, Bella, ¿qué crees que somos? Le he estado diciendo a todo el mundo en la escuela que eres mi novia. Sé que es un término estúpido y anticuado y tú significas mucho más para mí que eso, pero es más fácil, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto antes?" Edward empieza a reírse otra vez.

"Me arrepiento de haberlo mencionado, te odio," murmuro, avergonzada, lo que solo provoca que se ría con más fuerza. Cuando volvemos a entrar a la sala, Carlisle pregunta qué fue tan gracioso.

"Bella solo me hizo un pregunta estúpida," explica.

"¿Qué fue?" Emmett pregunta, ansioso por enterarse de la broma.

"Si les dices, te arrojaré esta maldita tarta," le dijo bajo mi aliento.

"Tenías que haber estado ahí," Edward se encoje de hombros, guiñándome un ojo al pasar junto a mí, reuniéndose con todos en la mesa.

Emmett se ve decepcionado y mi vergüenza disminuye.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" Emmett pregunta otra vez una vez que me siento. Edward sonríe con suficiencia.

"Deja de molestar a mi novia y come tu tarta."

* * *

 _ **Awwww son novios, se quieren, se besan y tienen sexo en el sótano de Esme *canturrea* jajajaja Bella y sus inseguridades, pero al fin, ya Edward le aclaró que son novios. Pobre Edward, esa parte donde dice que desearía no estarse perdiendo todo eso, indica lo que está pensando. ¿Será que piense hacer algo al respecto? Como siempre les digo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y estaré esperando sus comentarios con sus reviews, y espero pronto leamos el siguiente ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Tecupi, Tata XOXO, Manligrez, freedom2604, Smedina, Esal, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, JessMel, alejandra1987, patymdn, Sully YM, Lady Grigori, jupy, debynoe12, Vrigny, Yoliki, Bertlin, Lizdayanna, bbluelilas, injoa, Techu, slarralde, Pili, EriCastelo, carolaap, rjnavajas, miop, Isabelfromnowon, jaureguihoran, ELIZABETH, somas, Marie Sellory, Vanina Iliana, Tecupi, tulgarita, cary, PRISOL, cavendano13, Rosy Canul, Mafer, DenniChavez, lagie, krisr0405, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, kaja0507, caresgar26, Pam Malfoy Black, Melany, Liz Vidal, xidee147, Cinti, saraipineda44, Adriana Molina, Gabriela Cullen, glow0718, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos pronto en el próximo ;)**_


	39. Capítulo 39

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y nueve**

 **Forks, Washington, 8:15 pm**

 **Mixtape: Passenger Seat de Death Cab for Cutie**

Convenzo a mis padres que me dejen quedarme, haciendo a un lado a mi mamá mientras ayudamos a Esme a guardar las sobras.

"No lo he visto en tres meses," digo y ella me pone los ojos en blanco.

"Eres una adulta, Bella, no tienes que pedirme permiso," dice ella. Esme concuerda, aunque se ve un poco incómoda con ello.

"No tengo que hacerlo, Esme, si no te agrada la idea," le digo y sacude su cabeza.

"No, Renee tiene razón. Simplemente es difícil acostumbrarse a que son adultos. Recuerdo cuando eras una niñita y—"

"Es," mi mamá la interrumpe porque su voz empieza a entrecortarse.

"Lo siento, con Alice casada y Edward tan lejos, solo me estoy sintiendo muy sentimental," dice Esme, dándome la espalda. Mi mamá frota su espalda y me lanza una mirada de _huye mientras puedas_.

Encuentro a Alice en el pasillo, hablando alegremente con Edward mientras él pasa una mano por su cabello y me hace querer volver al sótano.

"Oye," digo cuando me acerco a ellos, con Edward rodeando mi cintura con su brazo y sujetándome firmemente contra su costado.

"Voy a quedarme esta noche," le digo y me da una enorme sonrisa. Alice finge vomitar.

"Oh, cierra la boca," me echo a reír y ella rueda los ojos cuando Edward me besa en la sien y me lleva arriba.

Su habitación está básicamente vacía salvo por los muebles básicos. Ninguna de sus antiguas cosas permanecen ahí salvo por una pila de libros sobre la cómoda y su maleta en el suelo junto al armario. Aunque todavía tiene el mismo tono de azul de cuando éramos niños.

"Todas mis cosas están en cajas en el sótano," me dice cuando nota que estoy mirando. "Algunas de ellas están en Dartmouth."

"Es extraño. No sé, supongo que recuerdo cómo era cuando teníamos trece años pero probablemente se veía muy diferente durante el instituto." De pronto, me siento triste, al darme cuenta que me he perdido de mucho. Edward suspira.

"En realidad, no cambió. De hecho, se veía algo así. Solo con algunas fotos pegadas a las paredes en ese entonces. No sé, se puede decir que lo vacié en el instituto. Realmente no tenía nada importante qué guardar," me dice, acercándose a la maleta. Me arroja una de sus camisetas. Me desvisto, poniéndome la camiseta cuando termino, pateando mi ropa en una pila en la esquina de la habitación. Edward me observa con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto, sintiéndome cohibida.

"Eres hermosa," dice bajito. Le sonrío, tendiéndome en su cama.

"Ven aquí," digo y levanta sus cejas y antes de que me dé cuenta, está sobre mí.

"Oh Dios mío, tus manos están muy frías," grito cuando sus dedos rozan ligeramente mis muslos. Se echa a reír y luego los mete de lleno bajo mi camiseta, presionándolos en mis costillas y me retuerzo debajo de él, dejando escapar un chillido de sorpresa.

"¡Te odio!" Digo, mis ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras él tiembla de risa sobre mí antes de sentir sus labios en mi cuello.

"¿Estás segura?" Pregunta en mi piel y me olvido del intenso frío de sus manos por un momento.

"Quiero hacer esto para siempre," susurro mientras desabrocho los botones de su camisa.

"Yo también," suspira. Una vez que le quito su camisa, lo pongo sobre mí, envolviéndolo con mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza como puedo, solo para sentir su calor. Nos quedamos así por lo que se siente como un largo rato, y me siento tan abrumada por lo _correcto_ que es esto, que empiezo a llorar.

"B," dice bajito y se rueda de manera que los dos estamos acostados uno al lado del otro. Limpia una lágrima con su pulgar. Trato de ofrecer una disculpa por arruinar el momento pero solo lloro con más ganas y un sollozo estrangulado se escapa de mi garganta.

"Es solo que… solo… te extraño, todo el tiempo. Duele, Edward, y estar aquí contigo, siento que es como se supone que debe ser. Te amo, quiero estar contigo, nada de esto es justo," consigo decir, aunque no estoy segura qué tanto entiende él. Su rostro se derrumba.

"Lo siento," dice. "Lo siento mucho."

"No es tu culpa," me sorbo la nariz. "Tal vez puedo tratar de encontrar un trabajo allá o algo y podemos hacer esto de verdad, porque después de esto, no puedo volver a lo de antes, no puedo hacerlo," digo y él parece horrorizado. Probablemente porque estaba bien antes, completamente feliz, y ahora soy un desastre lloroso y mocoso en su cama.

"Bella," dice, su voz quebrándose. "Está bien, estaremos bien, lo prometo."

"Solo quiero estar contigo," doy un hipido.

"Estás conmigo," dice.

"No lo estaré cuando te vayas el sábado por la noche. Dame mi teléfono, voy a buscar trabajos."

" _Wow_ , calma, espera."

"¿No quieres que vaya para allá?" Pregunto, mis ojos llenándose de nuevas lágrimas.

"Sí, B, si quiero pero no puedo pedirte que te mudes por mí. Por fin estás de vuelta con tus amigos, has creado una vida para ti aquí," dice bajito, su dedo índice trazando círculos en mi brazo. Inhalo y él continúa.

"Volveré otra vez en Navidad," dice. "Solo otro mes."

"Lo siento," susurro.

"No te disculpes. Sé que esto es difícil pero soy serio en cuanto a esto, Bella. En cuanto a nosotros. Haremos que funcione, si tú quieres."

"Por supuesto que quiero," digo, mi voz aguda y llorosa. Me sonríe y sus labios cubren los míos.

* * *

Decidimos ir a dar un paseo el viernes, haciendo una parada en la cafetería por sándwiches de huevo y café cargado antes de ponernos en marcha. Es agradable, estar en la camioneta de Carlisle con Edward otra vez. Se siente como estar en casa. Recorremos carreteras arboladas, con hojas cambiando y cayendo a nuestro alrededor, y la lluvia fría cayendo ligeramente.

Cantamos con la música en la radio, solo canciones sobre el sol y estar enamorado y le digo a Edward que quiero visitar California así que empezamos a viajar hacia el sur y él me dice lo mucho que le gusta lo verde que todo es aquí, incluso en el invierno y que odia lo frío que es Dartmouth. Jugamos a veo-veo y discutimos sobre películas. Hago una lista de todas las cosas que quiero hacer con él y pronto estoy diciendo una y él dice otra, la sonrisa de Edward es enorme y mis pies están sobre el tablero.

"Quiero beber mucha cerveza contigo en un concierto," digo.

"Quiero arrojarte en una piscina," él se ríe.

"Quiero besarte en la tienda de comestibles."

"Quiero despertar a tu lado todos los días."

El sol brilla más y más entre más avanzamos hacia el sur y mi sonrisa es relajada, estoy disfrutando estos momentos. Memorizo los planos de sus pómulos y la forma en que sus ojos son del color de los árboles en verano. Necesito que esto me dure durante las siguientes semanas, necesito aferrarme a esto cuando no pueda aferrarme a él en persona.

Nos detenemos cuando estamos de vuelta a lo largo de la costa, cerca de Oregón y el cielo se torna a un tono indeterminado de azul y el mar fluye y corro por la arena, con Edward siguiéndome. No hay nadie más aquí y dejo escapar un grito emocionado, con mis brazos abiertos. Escucho la risa de Edward y el sonido hace que mi corazón se sienta rebosante de felicidad.

Él me atrapa y me carga y me río y me río y él me besa con intensidad, con el sol brillando en nuestros rostros.

Quiero vivir este momento para siempre, feliz y cerca de él.

* * *

 _ **Bueno alguien por ahí se quejó de spoilers así que ya no voy a decir nada...**_

 _ **Jeje es broma, no puedo quedarme sin decir nada, supongo que tengo que tener más cuidado con lo que digo, bueno lo intentaré pero no prometo nada :P Pero que más se puede decir aquí más que estos dos matan de amor, ya algunas murieron por diabetes según me dicen en sus reviews jajajaja pero no todo es felicidad, ya vieron que difícil es para ambos separarse y Bella ya piensa en buscar trabajos para irse con él. ¿Quién cederá primero? ¿Ustedes qué dicen? Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber que les pareció y si ya les salió otra caries por ahí :P y recuerden, ustedes siguen marcando el ritmo de actualización.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Paola Lightwood, Melina, bbluelilas, Gabriela Cullen, dushakis, jupy, Maryluna, Esal, Tecupi, eliananayara, patymdn, andyG, saraipineda44, krisr0405, Vrigny, Liz Vidal, Cinty, somas, freedom2604, Melany, lagie, cavendano13, Yoliki, caresgar26, Lady Grigori, torrespera172, Kriss21, debynoe12, Vanina Iliana, EriCastelo, alejandra1987, Lectora de Fics, Bertlin, Tata XOXO, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, JessMel, tulgarita, Rosy Canul, injoa, carolaap, Sully YM, xidee147, Lizdayanna, Mafer, Isabelfromnowon, aliceforever85, cary, slarralde, DenniChavez, rjnavajas, kaja0507, Pam Malfoy Black, Techu, glow0718, Pili, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espero sea pronto.**_


	40. Capítulo 40

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo cuarenta**

 **Seattle, Washington, 10:56 am**

 **Mixtape: I Think Ur a Contra de Vampire Weekend**

"No, de acuerdo, lo que estoy diciendo es que _no he_ tenido sexo en una biblioteca, no que _no lo haría_."

"Jesús, Rose," suspiro, divertida pero un poco asombrada.

"Oh por favor, no seas mojigata, ¿puedes imaginarte follar en una biblioteca? Tener que—" Es interrumpida por Sue aclarándose la garganta detrás de nosotras. Rose sonríe nerviosa y mi rostro se enciende de un vivo color rojo.

"Odio interrumpir," empieza a decir Sue. "¿Pero me preguntaba si terminaste de leer el artículo del evento en el museo?"

"Oh, sí, estaba por llevarlo a tu oficina," digo rápidamente, agarrando la carpeta de mi escritorio.

"¡Gracias!" Me dice alegremente. "¿Van a venir a la fiesta navideña la próxima semana? ¿Finalmente conoceré a esos novios?"

Rosalie sonríe. Emmett le volvió a pedir una cita hace un par de semanas, el día después de Acción de Gracias y finalmente dijo que sí. Él ha formado parte del mobiliario de nuestro departamento desde entonces.

"Por supuesto," dice Rose y Sue se vuelve hacia mí expectante.

"A Edward no, va a la escuela de medicina en el este, no estará en casa hasta la víspera de Navidad."

" _Wow_ , apenas va a alcanzar a llegar," dice Sue, con sus ojos amplios. Suspiro porque lo que dice es cierto. Por alguna razón, aunque sus clases terminan la semana antes de Navidad, no va a venir a casa hasta el último minuto. Él sigue diciendo que tiene mucho que hacer antes de venir a casa pero me duele que nos haga perder una semana de tiempo juntos y no me diga explícitamente por qué.

"Lo sé," digo, por falta de una mejor respuesta. Sue sonríe vacilante y toma la carpeta de mis manos.

"Bueno, espero que todo salga bien de todos modos, tendrás que traerlo después de las fiestas." Sue empieza a alejarse pero dice por encima de su hombro, "por cierto, las bibliotecas están sobrevaloradas. Inténtelo en una casa embrujada en la feria."

Nos deja atónitas, la boca de Rose está abierta, inclinando la cabeza y repitiendo, "No somos dignas."

* * *

Cuando le cuento todo esto a Edward más tarde ese día, se ríe pero con poco entusiasmo. Su voz suena exhausta y triste. Algo no está bien y hace que se me revuelva el estómago. Nuestra conversación es más corta, él parece distraído y Edward difícilmente se distrae.

"¿Todo está bien?" Pregunto. Estoy caminando a casa desde la parada del autobús, con la bufanda rodeando firmemente mi cuello y mi rostro. Por lo general, Rose nos trae pero tenía que encontrarse con Emmett al otro lado de la ciudad para una fiesta.

"Sí, solo estoy cansado. Lo siento," dice y no explica más. Ha estado así por semanas y me preocupa que se esté dando cuenta que todo esto de la larga distancia es demasiado trabajo; que no valgo la pena.

"Te amo," digo bajito.

"Te amo," dice, pero desaparece con un bostezo.

* * *

"Creo que Edward va a romper conmigo."

Alice escupe su bebida y Jasper empieza a reírse.

"Hablo en serio," grito y las lágrimas vienen rápidamente.

"Cariño, él de ninguna manera rompería contigo," dice Alice para tranquilizarme, levantándose de la mesa y entrando a la cocina para traer toallas de papel. Estamos a solo una semana de Navidad y estoy empezando a temer su llegada- esta constante ansiedad por Edward cuelga sobre mí como una espesa niebla.

"¿Por qué crees eso?" Jasper pregunta, sirviéndome otra copa de vino mientras Alice regresa con una toalla de papel y otro plato de pasta. Rose ha solicitado tener el departamento para ella durante la tarde así que he sido exiliada (o sexiliada, para ser exactos) a cenar en casa de Alice. Probablemente voy a tener que desinfectar la mesa de la cocina mañana.

"Es solo que al parecer ya no quiere hablar conmigo, parece triste y cansado y viene a casa mucho después de lo que necesita venir para Navidad," me lamento y Alice y Jasper intercambian una mirada.

"No hay que precipitarnos," Jasper dice despacio.

"Sí, Bella, probablemente solo está estresado por los exámenes finales," razona Alice.

"¿Has hablando con él sobre esto?" Jasper añade y estoy segura que me veo acongojada.

"Oh Dios mío no, porque, ¿qué pasa si cree que está bien botarme por teléfono? O mejor, ¿qué pasa si estoy imaginando todo esto en mi mente y quedo como una loca?"

" _Estás_ loca," murmura Alice y le arrojo un pedazo de pan de ajo.

"No puedo pasar otros tres años así, chicos. No puedo pasar tres años más dudando de esto y preocupándome por lo que él siente por mí."

"Sé que es difícil," Jasper dice amablemente.

"Pero si está destinado a ser, se resolverá," Alice añade, arrojándome el pan de vuelta.

"Eso espero," suspiro y Alice pone los ojos en blanco, aunque su sonrisa es brillante.

"Estoy segura."

* * *

 _ **Uh oh, ¿problemas en el paraíso? ¿Será de verdad que Edward la esté evitando porque crea que ella no vale la pena? Bueno, creo que la respuesta es obvia, entonces, ¿qué pasará ahí? Bueno, lo veremos en los capítulos restantes. La historia llega a su fin, y les aviso para que se preparen para decirles adiós a estos dulcecitos jejeje mientras tanto, estaré esperando saber qué les pareció el review, y que esperan que pase en los capis que restan ;) recuerden que ustedes deciden cuándo leemos el siguiente.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: torrespera172, Nadiia16, Esal, BereB, patymdn, Marie Sellory, Tecupi, Smedina, nydiac10, Melany, Gabriela Cullen, krisr0405, Rosy Canul, katherinehernandez3316, Adriana Molina, saraipineda44, JessMel, andyG, Vrigny, somas, cary, Vanina Iliana, glow0718, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Kriss21, dushakis, lagie, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, alejandra1987, Say's, carolaap, Lizdayanna, Lectora de Fics, bealnum, Tata XOXO, EriCastelo, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, Isabelfromnowon, tulgarita, Sully YM, cavendano13, rjnavajas, slarralde, Pili, DenniChavez, Manligrez, Bertlin, injoa, Mafer, kaja0507, Techu, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, que espero sea muy pronto :)**_


	41. Capítulo 41

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo cuarenta y uno**

 **Seattle, Washington, 3:18 pm**

 **Mixtape: Tear In My Heart de Twenty One Pilots**

"Emmett, deja esas esposas peludas."

"Oh, vamos, ¿solo como un regalo de broma?"

Lo considero.

"Ella va a abrir ese regalo frente a sus padres. ¿Esa es la primera impresión que quieres darles?"

Emmett se ve decepcionado pero devuelve las esposas.

"Ni siquiera deberíamos estar en esta tienda," añado porque una _sex shop_ no grita exactamente _Navidad_.

"Es divertido solo echar un vistazo," dice, encogiéndose de hombros y cogiendo un collar de cuero. "Dudo que Edward te deje si te presentas usando algo de aquí."

"Asco," digo, arrugando mi nariz.

"No critiques. Ven, vamos a comprar libros y cosas aburridas como esas." Emmett y yo hemos pasado gran parte del día vagando por Pacific Place, tratando de terminar con nuestras compras de Navidad. Lo dejamos para después y este es nuestro último día para encontrar algo y nos arrepentimos profundamente por las multitudes.

No tengo idea qué comprarle a Edward y estoy tratando de convencer a Emmett que Rose estaría perfectamente feliz con algo de joyería pero él sigue sacudiendo su cabeza. Finalmente terminamos yendo a Tiffany's y Emmett le compró un brazalete, con un dije colgante de granate rojo. Él se ve ligeramente decepcionado. Suspiro.

"Regresemos y compras también las esposas."

* * *

"¿Qué es todo ese ruido?"

"La fiesta de Navidad en la oficina," digo. Edward hace un sonido de reconocimiento. Veo cómo Emmett usa sus encantos con Sue, con Rosalie sonriendo radiante junto a ellos y siento una punzada de celos.

"Desearía que estuvieras aquí," murmullo.

"Yo también desearía estarlo," me dice. "Pronto estaré en casa. Solo unos días más."

"Sí," gruño, irritada. Todavía no me ha dado una razón y estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

"¿Todo está bien?" Pregunta él. Tomo una respiración profunda.

"No, no lo está pero no puedo hablar ahora. Solo te veré en unos días." Le cuelgo, tal vez es infantil y algo exagerado pero él está siendo imposible.

"¿Qué hizo ahora?" Emmett pregunta, de pronto junto a mí. Gimo.

"Nada nuevo," murmuro.

"Tómate un trago," dice, dándome un pequeño vaso de tequila. Rose le lanza una mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación y él sonríe cuando me lo tomo de un solo trago.

* * *

Llamo a Edward más tarde esa noche, ebria por el tequila en mi recámara.

"¿Por qué vas a romper conmigo?" Digo en tono acusador, arrastrando las palabras. Él deja escapar una carcajada de sorpresa al otro lado del teléfono y el sonido me hace querer llorar porque él va a dejarme y nunca podré volver a escucharla.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo, sé lo que estás haciendo y preferiría que terminaras con ello de una vez."

"¿Estás ebria? Vete a dormir, Bella. No voy a romper contigo, te veré en tres días y podemos hablar en persona. Te extraño, te amo."

"Está bien, claro, en _TRES DÍAS_ ," me lamento.

"B, aquí son como las dos de la mañana," señala y suspiro dramáticamente.

"Bien, buenas noches, te amo," digo, enfatizando mis palabras aunque no estoy segura por qué. Él se ríe de todos modos y cuelga el teléfono.

* * *

 _ **Pobre Bella, está convencida que Edward va a terminar con ella. Y él insiste en que no. ¿Cuál será, cuál será? Como alguien dijo por ahí, es obvio, pero no voy a dar spoilers jejeje En fin, solo uno capítulo y el epílogo, y tengo pensado compartir ambos con ustedes hoy, espero. Así que, para darles una apropiada despedida a este par, estaré esperando sus reviews, ya saben, si no saben que escribir con solo un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz es suficiente ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Tecupi, Antonia, Yoliki, Esal, Adriu, ELIZABETH, Sully YM, DenniChavez, alo-star, tulgarita, villachica, Gabriela Cullen, Vrigny, xidee147, Say's, freedom2604, Kriss21, bellaliz, Cinty, esmecullenhale, cary, Lizdayanna, Vanina Iliana, Tata XOXO, torrespera172, somas, carolaap, patymdn, Techu, alejandra1987, cavendano13, lagie, JessMel, Liz Vidal, Lectora de Fics, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, EriCastelo, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, injoa, debynoe12, melina, krisr0405, rjnavajas, Marie Sellory, Cinti, Mafer, PRISOL, BereB, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, Bertlin, Isabelfromnowon, kaja0507, dushakis, Rosy Canul, glow0718, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, muy pronto.**_


	42. Capítulo 42

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Capítulo cuarenta y dos**

 **Seattle, Washington, 4:28 pm**

 **Mixtape: Love During Wartime de Midwest Indies**

"Diviértete en casa de tus padres," le digo a Rose cuando deja el departamento. Finalmente es víspera de Navidad y no planeaba ir a Forks hasta mañana. Edward y yo viajaremos juntos para un almuerzo y una cena allá, y luego él se quedará en casa por dos semanas. Tomé algunas vacaciones del trabajo, solo unos días, para poder aprovechar su visita tanto como sea posible.

La veo entrar al coche de Emmett mientras él tira nervioso de la corbata alrededor de su cuello. Está aterrado de no agradarle a los padres de Rose, sin importar lo mucho que le aseguremos que sí lo hará. Mi teléfono suena cuando se alejan.

"Oye, estaré ahí como en una hora," dice Edward.

"¿Tanto tiempo? Puedo recogerte en el aeropuerto, no tienes por qué tomar un taxi."

"El tráfico va a estar terrible, solo estoy previniendo. Te veré pronto."

"Adiós," murmuro, ligeramente decepcionada. Se rehúsa a dejar que lo recoja, por alguna estúpida razón que no me dice. Vuelvo a entrar y me aseguro que todo esté limpio y se vea bien. Rose y yo encontramos este terrible árbol de Navidad rosa que pusimos en la esquina de la sala, decorado con luces blancas y palomitas de maíz. El regalo de Edward está debajo del árbol, un estetoscopio grabado y un reloj nuevo de alta tecnología. Me costó gran parte de mi último sueldo pero me siento muy feliz con ellos, en general.

A menos que él me deje.

Lo que todavía es una posibilidad.

Muerdo mi labio y me veo en el espejo por millonésima vez hoy, cuestionando mi vestimenta. Traigo puesto un ajustado vestido negro y mi cabello está relativamente dócil y mi piel hormiguea por la anticipación de verlo. Ordeno comida china en algún momento para que esté aquí cuando Edward llegue y me sirvo una copa de vino.

Y luego otra copa de vino.

Para cuando suena el timbre, estoy más calmada y le doy una gran propina al repartidor pero no me importa. Le echo un vistazo al reloj. Edward debería estar aquí en cualquier minuto. Aliso mi vestido y camino de un lado al otro un poco más. Termino quitándome el vestido y poniéndome una camiseta que le robé a Edward hace meses y tan pronto como termino, suena el timbre.

"Adelante," grito, mi voz temblando solo un poco al caminar por el pasillo y entonces él está de pie en la entrada, con su rostro sin afeitar y sus ojos cansados, pero muy verdes y luminosos y su sonrisa me parte en dos cuando corro hacia él y lo envuelvo con mi cuerpo, nuestras bocas se presionan firmemente y sus manos se enredan en mi cabello y siento ganas de llorar por el alivio. Él no va a romper conmigo. No lo hará, él tiene que sentir la intensidad de esto, que está cayendo de golpe sobre mí.

"Hola," dice en mi cuello entre su aliento una vez que nos separamos y cuando una lágrima cae por mi mejilla, la limpia con su pulgar.

No digo nada, solo lo beso con más ganas y no pasa mucho tiempo para que mi camiseta termine en el suelo junto con su camiseta y sus _jeans_ y nos convertimos en un enredo de extremidades, sudor y aliento.

Comemos _lo mein_ y bebemos cerveza, él me cuenta todo sobre sus finales y lo miro y sonrío y memorizo las líneas alrededor de sus ojos. Suena cansado, pero se ve feliz. Se ve como si estuviera en casa.

Nos quedamos dormidos en mi cama más tarde esa noche y puedo sentir el latido de su corazón en mi mejilla, su mano en mi espalda y su aliento diciéndome que está aquí.

* * *

Por la mañana, preparo huevos y tostadas mientras él duerme hasta tarde porque honestamente, lo necesita. Mi mamá llama y pregunta cuándo tenemos planeado irnos y le digo que no estoy segura pero espero que estemos ahí para la una o las dos. Cuelgo y regreso con Edward, balanceando los platos de comida en una bandeja. La coloco en la cómoda y lo besó con ternura hasta que despierta. Comemos el desayuno y tomamos duchas y él se burla de mí por mi árbol de Navidad rosado, y todo el tiempo estoy pensando que si hace un año me hubieras dicho que vería a Edward Cullen comer huevos revueltos mientras traza perezosos círculos en mi muslo, me habría reído. Me habría reído hasta las lágrimas. Y luego llega la tristeza porque por mucho que me resistiera a desear eso por tanto tiempo, nunca dejé de esperar que algún día ocurriera.

Empacamos los regalos para mis padres y saco del refrigerador la tarta que hice ayer y le estoy diciendo a Edward que Rose nos prestó su coche—solo un pequeño Honda rojo, pero estoy emocionada porque no he conducido en mucho tiempo. No desde nuestro viaje desde el este. La mano de Edward está en mi espalda y estoy cerrando la puerta con llave y cuando llegamos a la calle, una camioneta está estacionada al frente, la caja está llena y cubierta con una lona.

"¿Es tuya?" Pregunto, con mi corazón retumbando en mi pecho.

"Es rentada," me dice despacio. "Pero esas son todas mis cosas."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Hice mi transferencia a la universidad de Washington."

"¿Te trasferiste?"

"Sí, odiaba allá. Es muy frío, hay mucha nieve, todo el tiempo estoy estresado y te extraño, te extraño demasiado. Y por eso necesitaba el tiempo extra—tenía que empacar todo y luego conducir hasta aquí. Quería sorprenderte."

Dejo caer la tarta que llevo y estoy sollozando, besando cada centímetro de su rostro, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Feliz Navidad," susurra.

Mi mente no puede procesarlo. Pienso en el tiempo que pasé lejos de él—tanto físicamente, en costas opuestas como figurativamente, viéndolo crecer sin mí. Mi corazón se llena de amor pensando en las gafas de sol en Chicago y la comida chatarra en Ohio. Cantando canciones terribles, tomados de la mano y encontrando apoyo otra vez. Encontrándonos el uno al otro otra vez. Siento el sol en mi rostro ahora como en el Monte Rushmore y quiero besarlo nuevamente como lo hice en el bar.

Edward se ríe al ver la tarta de crema de banana desparramada en la acera y el sonido me devuelve con él, me devuelve al presente. Estoy enamorada de su luz y ahora siento que se propaga dentro de mí. Fue un largo viaje, un viaje que comenzó con muchos malentendidos y oportunidades perdidas pero ahora estamos juntos, lo logramos.

Estamos aquí.

* * *

 _ **Y quién dijo como Eri: ¡Lo sabía! Era obvio que él no estaba feliz tan lejos de todos y extrañando a Bella como lo hacía. Y quería darle una sorpresa, por eso no le quiso contar nada, aunque es seguro que todos los demás lo sabían. Al menos, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose. Pero después de los dramas de Bella, al fin están juntos otra vez :) Pues bueno, solo falta el epílogo, ese lo subo más tardecito. Mientras tanto, díganme qué les pareció este final.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, PRISOL, Manligrez, Melany, Sully YM, saraipineda33, Cinty, debynoe12, krisr0405, rjnavajas, Vanina Iliana, Isabelfromnowon, cary, dushakis, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, bellatrix, angryc, Pili, JessMel, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, EriCastelo, Liz Vidal, bellaliz, SweetSorrow16Love, jupy, bealnum, Marie Sellory, Techu, glow0718, kaja0507, villachica, Mafer, Lectora de Fics, DenniChavez, bbluelilas, xidee147, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, tulgarita Kriss21, cavendano13, injoa, Bertlin, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el epílogo.**_


	43. Epílogo

Ya saben qué sigue, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la genial autora **bicyclesarecool** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y como siempre, acompañándome en otra aventura, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda en cada una de mis traducciones, no podría tener mejor Beta :***_

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Forks, Washington, 1:36 pm**

 **Tres años después**

 **Mixtape: Silver Moon de Roo Panes**

Edward había aplicado a la escuela de medicina de la universidad de Washington durante su primer mes en Dartmouth. Me dijo que conocía a muchos de los profesores de UW y dijo que puede que haya usado la influencia de Carlisle para su ventaja. Ha estado de vuelta en Seattle desde esa Navidad, viviendo en un departamento cerca de Emmett. Pasamos mucho tiempo viajando por Washington los fines de semana, solo sintiéndonos cerca del otro mientras escuchamos música y comemos comida basura, conmigo haciéndole preguntas sobre la escuela de medicina.

Ahora estoy en el río en Forks, mis pantorrillas sumergidas en el agua fría y oscura. La misma agua en la que pasé veranos flotando cuando era jovencita. Le sonrío a Edward, que está sentado en una toalla, leyendo algunas notas para su último examen final. Empieza su residencia en un mes, todavía trabajando para alcanzar su sueño de ser oncólogo. Me atrapa mirándolo y sonríe, inclinándose para decirle algo a Alice. Ella se encoge de hombros, colocando su mano en su hinchado abdomen. Aún con seis meses de embarazo, es tan delicada como un ave cantora. Jasper bebe cerveza junto a ella y le da un beso en su mejilla.

Me adentro más en el agua, sintiéndome bien en el agua helada, estirando mis extremidades y flotando en la corriente. Siento una mano cerrarse en torno a mi tobillo y tirar de mí hacia atrás, Edward me sonríe, con sus dientes castañeando.

"Está helado aquí," dice.

"Te acostumbras," le digo.

"Lo sé."

"Tal vez Jasper acepte ese trabajo en Texas," dice Edward y asiento. Debería, sería un verdadero profesor ahí, no solo un asistente.

"Rose cree que Emmett va a proponerle matrimonio."

"Lo hará."

"Voy a necesitar encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir," reflexiono.

"Solo quédate conmigo, podemos vivir donde sea."

"Vamos a mudarnos a Francia."

"O a Maine."

"Tal vez a California."

"Ahí sería agradable, muy soleado."

Lo miro y no siento nada más que paz en este río, con su cálida mano en mi piel. Él se agacha para colocar sus labios tiernamente sobre los míos. Cuando nos separamos, sonrío.

Soy feliz justo aquí.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Colorin colorado, este cuento se ha acabado :( para las que estamos acostumbradas al se casaron y tuvieron sus 2.5 hijos, con una casa con rejas blancas y un perro, tal vez nos quedamos con ganas de más. Pero la verdad es que es un buen final, de acuerdo a sus circunstancias, ya que tenían poco de volver a reunirse y él todavía le faltaba mucho por recorrer en su carrera de medicina. Pero hey, al menos están juntos en la misma ciudad :P Y al parecer van a mudarse juntos así que… sinceramente espero que hayan disfrutado tanto de esta historia como yo, muchas gracias por leer, por recomendar la historia a alguien más, por darle me gusta a mis publicaciones en Facebook, pero sobre todo, gracias por dejar su review, por comentar y decir lo mucho que están disfrutando de la historia. No saben lo feliz que me hace saber su opinión y reír y sufrir con ustedes y los personajes. Gracias principalmente a mi #TeamRevoltosas que luego me alborotan el gallinero, pero no importa, me gusta verlas activas en el grupo. Y como siempre, muchas gracias a mi fiel Beta y amiga Erica por acompañarme en otra traducción y darme de su sabio consejo. A las lectoras fantasmas les doy gracias por leer, pero les agradecería mucho más si se animaran a salir de las sombras por lo menos hoy y me dejen un saludo, y más importante aún, que se lo dejen a la autora original. Porque una vez más, voy a pedirles por favor que vayan a la historia original, cuyo link está mi perfil (y estará fijo en la parte superior de mi muro de Facebook) y le agradezcan a la autora por dar su permiso para la traducción de esta historia. Demuestras que las lectoras en español también sabemos agradecer con un review. Si saben algo de inglés, tal vez sepan que poner, si no, podrían poner algo como esto:**_

 _ ***Thank you so much for allowing the translation of this story, I really enjoyed it! You're a great author! Hope to read something more from you in the future. Greetings from (tu país de origen)**_

 _ *****_ _**Hi there! I just read the Spanish translation of this story and I wanted to say thank you for give your permission. Just one more thing, can you write a future take of this two? I'd really love to know more about them you know, the white picket fence and 2.5 kids and a dog? Pretty please! Greetings from (su país de origen)**_

 _ **Aquí tienen dos opciones, elijan por favor solo UNA, copien y peguen, su país de origen es para diferenciar la suya de las otras iguales y que FF no les dé problemas, si pueden poner su nombre mucho mejor ;)**_

 _ **Gracias de nuevo y pónganme en alerta de autor porque hay más traducciones por venir ;)**_


End file.
